


Never A Hero

by Underblogger



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abduction, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fighting, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Love, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Obsession, Oral Sex, Partying, Rape, Reader has a vagina, Sex, Stalking, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, YouTube, non-con, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underblogger/pseuds/Underblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark sees you across a bar one day, an obsession begins. He's determined to make you his, but the terrible deeds he commits on his path to claim you leads you to dark places. You have to escape, and he has to have you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: READ THIS WARNING.
> 
> This fic is dark - suuuuuper dark. PLEASE read the tags for trigger warnings. In addition, I also wanted to note that I know the REAL Mark is a lovely guy - one of the nicest guys in the business - and by writing this fic I'm not calling him a monster. So, don't get angry at me for portraying him (and pretty much all his friends) in a bad light! This fic explores the darkness within people.
> 
> ALSO, I have taken quite a few liberties within this fic. In it, Mark is able to (and does) drink, every character mentioned is presumed to be single, and Mark lives alone. I know those facts are not true to real life, but they need to be in order for this fic to work!
> 
> Thanks for reading this, enjoy the story!

"Fuck." Mark swore under his breath as he reached the bottom of his drink. Trying to unwind on a Saturday night was hard when the drinks were expensive and small. _Maybe_ , he thought, _I should just go home and watch a movie._ Someone whooped in delight from the other end of the crowded room. Mark looked towards the bar, considering getting himself another whiskey. As his eyes browsed the throng of people trying to catch a bartender's attention, one group caught his eye.

In the centre of this group was a girl who was sipping a glass of wine as she politely rejected a drunken idiot trying to chat her up. _You._ Mark could feel his whole body tense up - you were effortlessly beautiful, and unbelievably sexy. He'd never felt a connection this strong before. A compelling pull urged him towards you, to get closer, to get to know you, for you to acknowledge his existence. As he watched you turn to your friends and laugh about something, he knew only one thing.

_He had to have you._


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, wahey! Welcome to the real beginning, my friends.

Cold air rushed past your face and through your hair as you stood, checking your phone. You'd agreed to go on a date with a guy you'd met on tinder, and he was currently 15 minutes late. Behind you, countless couples and groups were already eating in the restaurant _you_ should be inside right now - not stood out here in the cold. He'd even been the one that recommended the damn place. You'd gotten past worry, and anger had started to bubble up within you. You weren't usually so easily annoyed, but the fact that you'd dressed up properly for this - including high heels and your nicest underwear - made it even worse that he was late. After 20 minutes, you decided to try calling the number he'd given you again.

"Sorry!" A voice called out behind you. Putting your phone down as you swiftly turned around, you realised your date was in fact jogging up to the street towards you.

"Uh, hi." You curtly said. He had just been jogging, but he looked barely affected by it as he ran up to you.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. Something came up, and I couldn't just - "

"It's fine." You cut him off, before feeling a little bad. "Look, I shouldn't be aggressive, I'm just cold, can we go inside?" You asked, more gently, as you gestured with your clutch bag to the bright restaurant you were both stood outside of. He gulped, looking worried, before nodding.

You thanked him as he opened the door for you. The warm air inside immediately enveloped you, causing your annoyance to ebb away. Your date gave the waitress at the door his name, and you looked him over properly as you both followed the waitress to your table. His expensive suit contrasted greatly to the bright red fuzz of hair that exploded from his head. Clearly, he'd made an effort like you had, but his hair had just been ruffled by his rushed jogging. He did look shorter than you'd expected, but the solid muscles that bulged underneath his suit more than made up for that.

You ended up opposite him at a table next to the window, and as you sat down he seemed to give you the once over that you'd just given him. You were relieved that this actually was the guy you'd been talking to, and that you hadn't been cat-fished by some creepy old pervert. The more you stole glances at him, the more you realised how hot he was. It was amazing that this guy was single.

"So." He said, after the waitress had given you both a menu. "I'm Mark. I guess you know that though." He nervously chuckled. It was cute to see the man underneath the bold bravado he'd used to mask himself when you'd been behind different screens.

"It's good to finally see you in person." You smiled. He agreed as you both scoured your menus. In all honesty, everything this restaurant served sounded great and you were far too busy thinking about the man sat in front of you to pay any attention to food.

"Can I recommend something?" Mark asked. You peered over your menu to see that he'd already chosen what he wanted and closed his. Clearly, he came here often.

"Sure!" You cheerfully replied, setting your own menu down. It didn't take long for the waitress to come back. Mark ordered for the two of you, before she left and the two of you were alone again.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Your date asked, leaning towards you eagerly. You briefly told him about your job and he nodded, politely listening to what you were saying.

"What about you?" You suddenly asked. It occurred to you that whilst you'd talked quite a bit online, he never really talked about himself much.

"I, uh..." He faltered slightly, looking like he didn't know what to say. "I'm an online video producer."

"Cool!" You grinned. "What kind of videos do you make?"

"Have you heard of YouTube?" He asked tentatively. You nodded, eagerly. "I make mostly gaming videos on there."

"That sounds great!" You smiled politely. In truth, you didn't watch YouTube often, but if a guy this good looking was making videos on there it was a great incentive to start. "Tell me your username, because I'll check your videos out!" Mark smiled nervously, before shaking his head.

"If you've not seen my content then I want to be there when you see it." He explained.

"Sounds like a plan, then." You agreed.

The waitress arrived back with your food soon enough, and the evening passed easily. The food was fantastic, and Mark was great at conversation. He was so open and funny, which made it incredibly easy to talk to him. By the time you'd finished your meal, it felt like he knew everything about you - and you'd gotten to know more about him.

"Let me pay." He said, as the waitress placed the bill on your table.

"No, please!" You insisted, getting your purse out of your bag. "I can pay for half!"

"It's my treat - and an apology for being late." He replied, offering a bank card to the waitress. Without paying your conversation any heed, she smoothly operated the card machine. It was a nice gesture, but you were more than capable of paying money towards the bill and didn't want to look like you were taking cash from him. However, you had no time to protest, and before you knew it Mark had paid for the whole meal.

"I feel bad!" You complained, as he smirked gently at you.

"Don't, I wanted to pay. I'm the one who should be feeling bad here - since I left you alone in the cold." He replied, as you both stood up from the table. He walked you to the door with his arm around your waist, the touch sending little sparks of electricity up your body. It was nice to be on a date with someone who was so polite, but guilt still didn't leave your mind.

"I've had a nice night." You said as you both left the restaurant. It was pitch black outside now, and much fewer people were on the streets.

"Me too." He agreed. A small pause filled the air before he turned around to look you in the eye. "Look, I really do feel awful about being late. Let me make it up to you - do you want to come back to mine for a drink?" He asked, obviously trying to mask his nervousness behind false confidence. You weighed up your options - you could either refuse him, go home, and spend the rest of the evening sat alone, or you could accept and go back with him under the risk that he might expect sex. Whilst he was hot, you usually didn't do that sort of thing after the first date.

After a short pause, you realised you'd just been stood gormless whilst you were thinking about what to do, and Mark was still stood expectantly in front of you. _What the hell_ , you thought _. I may as well go. I've talked to this guy enough to trust him._

"Sure!" You agreed, brightly. A look of frenzied excitement crossed over Mark's face before he masked it again with that same false confidence.

"Let's go, then." He said, offering you his arm as he walked you to his apartment.

-

"Come in, would you like a glass of wine?" Mark asked as you pulled off your heels. He walked confidently down the hall from his front door towards the open living room beyond, before you lost sight of him.

"That would be great!" You replied, tentatively following him. His apartment was pretty dark since he'd barely switched any lights on, but you managed to make your way to one of the sofas and comfortably sat down on it. You looked around a little, whilst you were there. As it turned out, Mark had a great place - it was clean, big, and open plan. From your spot in the living room, you could see a spiral set of black stairs over towards the corner that led to an interior balcony on the second floor. You looked up at the doors there, but none were open, so you couldn't work out much more from it.

"Here we go." Mark said, almost to himself, as he came back in and sat down next to you. He handed you a glass of red wine as he leaned over and switched on a nearby lamp. The dim light glanced off his chiselled jawbone, giving his face an odd, almost dark, appearance.

"This is some nice stuff, what brand is this?" You inquired as you tasted the wine. It was fruity and rich, to the point where it was almost like it was making you drowsy. A few seconds passed where you simply enjoyed the drink in front of you, sipping at it gently. Outside, you could hear the sounds of the city still whirring the background.

"Oh, you like it? That's good." His voice rumbled deeply as his smile turning more into a menacing grin. "If you're wondering why it might taste different to other wines, it's probably time to admit that I put something in your drink. You should start feeling tired any second now."

"What?" You protested. Alarm shot through you before it was masked with the urge to lay down and fall asleep. You tried to stand, but Mark gently grabbed your shoulders and held you down in your chair. You couldn't move.

"It's okay, just relax baby. Just relax." Mark's echoing voice had dropped an octave as his arms wrapped around you. It took seconds for your world to go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your feedback really helps me out :)


	3. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the deep end, because we all just jumped in together.

You groaned loudly as you forced your eyes open. Around you, the world whirled around in a blurred, dark circle. You had absolutely no idea where you were.

"So, you're finally awake." A deep voice said. You tensed up, before remembering _exactly_ where you were.

"What's going on?" You tried to slur, but realised that you'd been gagged as you finally gained sight. Thankfully, you were still fully clothed, but that's where the good news ended. You became aware you'd been tied up, with your arms and legs fastened the bed posts of the king-size bed you were laid spread eagle on. Your head was propped carefully up with pillows, however, so you could still comfortably look around you. At the bottom of the bed, your date was menacingly eyeing you up. Immediately, you started struggling as much as possible, trying to harshly pull on your bounds. You didn't know what your plan was beyond escaping the ropes that held you, but you were trying as hard as you could anyway.

"Stop moving." Mark growled, suddenly jumping forward to grab your wrists and hold them where they were tied. In this position, his body was right above yours, and his face was inches away. You could feel his hot breath hit you as he continued to speak. "If you keep trying to escape, I'll hurt you. Badly. I don't want to, but believe me I will." His voice was full of thunder, as he squeezed your wrists hard to make his point. Tears formed in your eyes, but you stopped moving when he released you and moved to sit back at the foot of the bed.

"So, I guess I have some explaining to do, and since you're not really going anywhere..." He chuckled darkly for a moment, before continuing. "I first saw you six months ago. You were at this bar and you just looked so perfect - I knew I had to make you mine. So, I quickly found out who you were online, and after a short search I managed to find your address. You know the cafe at the end of your street? Just to check I was in range on your tinder settings, I used to eat my lunch in there every day and swipe through the other ugly girls that live near you to find you."

Whilst he paused, you tried to process what he'd told you. This guy was a _stalker._ It felt stupid, knowing that you'd trusted him enough to come back to his place. As you chastised yourself, Mark leaned forward, placing his hands just inside each of your feet to hold himself up. He looked much more like a predator from this angle.

"So, after I found you and we matched, I felt braver." He paused to bite his lip, grinning at you. "Would it scare you if I told you that I've been inside your house? You have terrible security."

You wished you could scream at him, tell him how invasive that was, but no words formed in your throat. Frozen in fear, you could only stare at him blankly, your eyes wide and your mouth clenching around the gag that forced your mouth constantly open.

"I'll take your expression as a yes. Well, when I did go inside - and I've been in several times by the way - I ended up finding your laptop. You were asleep, and I could've had you then, but to take you so easily wouldn't have been as much fun as this has been. Anyway, on your laptop, do you wanna guess what I found?" As he asked the question, he tilted his head to the side. If he wasn't currently telling you a recount of how he stalked you, he would've looked incredibly cute. You could only shake your head at him, wishing that this gag wasn't in your mouth.

"On your internet history, I found the most interesting things. The porn you're into is incredible. Videos of dominant men and girls being submissive, stories - fan fictions - of being a sex slave... from I gather, you're into being used and abused, right? You like guys to be strong and controlling. You read stories about this very situation - for your own enjoyment!"

You tried to protest by roughly tugging on your bonds. Mark only laughed and shook his head at your obvious weakness. By now, he had moved up the bed and was currently knelt over you, his legs either side of yours as he looked down at you.

"Oh, baby girl, I know _much more_ about you than you think I do." Mark growled, grinning wildly as his voice dropped an octave. You hated how sexy he sounded. Growling at him, you tried to throw him off. However, you still failed to move, and he just laughed at you as he reached over into the bedside drawers nearby.

"We need to get you out of those clothes." He muttered to himself, as he finished searching and pulled out a knife. You tensed up immediately, grotesque images of the horrific acts he could perform crossing your mind. "Don't worry, I don't _want_ to hurt you." He added, glancing at you. It was as if he'd read your mind.

As he positioned himself above you again, Mark pulled your dress away from your body before cutting it straight off. Hearing the rip of the fabric brought new tears to your eyes - you were being exposed and in the process, losing any clothes that you could've run away in. You couldn't now escape and run into the street without grabbing something of Mark's. As you thought this, he took a good look at your bra.

"What a pretty thing." He mumbled to himself as he ran his hands over the lace that decorated the cups. He bit his lip and looked up at you. "Did you wear this pretty bra just for me?" You couldn't reply, and even if you could he'd moved his attention away from your face anyway. Slowly, efficiently, he sliced your bra off your body.

"Divine." He mumbled to himself as he stared at your exposed tits. He put the knife down, far out of your reach, before roughly grabbing them both in his hands. He slowly played with your nipples, sometimes taking them into his mouth and nibbling on them, with his eyes locked onto yours, searching for any kind of reaction from you. When you gave him nothing, anger flashed in his eyes and he brought the knife to your panties. You took the second's pause to squeeze your eyes shut - trying to pretend you were anywhere but here - before you heard him gasp and a finger brushed the front of your panties.

"And what pretty panties!" He exclaimed, touching the fabric carefully. It felt intrusive, for his hands to be so close to your privates. "They match, too. I'm almost sad I had to cut the bra off, baby girl." He looked at your panties for a few seconds more, before he ran the knife down each side and cut them off. Cold air hit your exposed pussy.

Upon removing your clothes, Mark suddenly sat back and stripped down to his briefs. Looking at him, it was hard not to be impressed. He was still a vile, disgusting creep, but _damn_ did he have a good body. His chest was pure rippling muscle with full pecks and solid abs, his arms as thick as a movie star's.

"Your body is _amazing_. I knew it would be." Mark breathed as his eyes hungrily swept over you. He gently ran a single finger from your neck to your crotch, before biting his lip and looking into your eyes. "Aren't you glad you're here? I'm so glad that you came back to my place. I thought I might have ruined it by being late." You didn't even dignify him with an attempt to speak - you simply laid there, staring angrily into his eyes. Hopefully, he couldn't see the fear behind them.  Mark didn't pay much attention to your expression, and slowly planted kisses down your stomach, until his face became level with your crotch. You didn't want to watch whatever was about to happen, and tilted your head upwards as you felt something touch your labia.

"Oh baby," He sighed. You felt him slowly insert a finger inside you. "You're so wet. I knew you were secretly enjoying this." More tears appeared at your eyes. You wanted to protest, to tell him you weren't enjoying it and that you didn't want it, but you were too weak, too drugged and too gagged to do so. Slowly, he took his finger back out of you and you heard sloppy noises as he licked your juices from it. After a few seconds more of looking over your body, Mark slowly peeled off his briefs. From behind them, his erection came free and he stroked it gently as he positioned it at your entrance.

"Look at me." He commanded. "This is going to be the first time you feel my dick inside you, and I want to watch your eyes as I penetrate you."  His voice was impossibly deep, with a dark rumble behind it that, annoyingly, made your knees a little weak.

However, you complied, and looked into his eyes as he thrust inside of you. His dick was bigger than you'd expected, so it was quite painful as he stretched out your pussy. He probably saw this in your eyes because as pain throbbed from your crotch, he seemed to pull out slowly. He then thrust all the way back inside you, still at the same slow pace. Although, it didn't take long for him to get impatient and soon enough he was roughly pounding you, moaning loudly.

"Fuck, you're so tight. I can feel your tight pussy clenching around my cock." He groaned. His eyes flicked between looking at you and looking down to watch the way he pounded into you. After half a minute of a silence filled with his groans and the sound of his body hitting yours, he slowed down his pace and leaned towards you.

"You're mine. From now on, you will stay here with me - to service my every need. I'll train you, baby girl. You'll suck my cock on command, take my dick on command, and obey any need I want you to fulfil. I'll buy you such cute outfits to walk around this apartment looking all pretty in. I own you now, baby girl. You're so cute when you look... so... scared..." Towards the end of his terrifying speech, his voice grew higher as his thrusts grew slower. Instead of his usual gruff, manly voice, his moans were high pitched and needy. In-between bursts of speech, his threats of keeping you with him forever were punctuated by maniacal, evil laughter.

"I'm going to cum." He gasped, before thrusting a final time and pulling out. It only took one of two swift strokes before he reached his climax, spilling warm sperm all over your chest. He collapsed next to you for a few seconds, panting tiredly, before he propped himself up on one elbow and looked at you.

"You didn't come, did you?" He asked. You didn't want to answer - because you didn't want him to make you come against your will -  but he got up and placed a hand over your crotch anyway. "You didn't come. I'll make you come, baby girl. I'll treat my pet well." As he spoke, he started vigorously rubbing your clit in swift circles. Your body began to betray you, and you couldn't help feeling the pleasure he was forcing you to feel. It didn't take long before you came close to your orgasm, and you desperately shook your head at him - trying anything to try and get him to stop - before he used his free hand to thrust two fingers deep inside you. You came almost immediately, guilt washing over you as your orgasm hit. You bit down hard on the gag as you shook from the force of it, the tension build up causing your climax to be more forceful than any normal orgasm.

"I knew you wanted this." Mark grinned. He smiled down at you as cupped your cheek in his hand. "You're mine, baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved reading your comments last chapter, they made me laugh so much!
> 
> Also, this is a very short gap between uploads but I've edited and re-edited this chapter so many times that I really wanted to upload it to get it out of my system!
> 
> Always feel free to give me feedback :)


	4. Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite bit about this is that we all enjoy it and we're all ashamed of ourselves. No judgement here! Just love. Remember, we don't kinkshame here at Sinscity.

As he came down from the adrenaline of his orgasm, Mark seemed to act for more calmly whilst he untied you and wiped his seed from your chest. The aggression of his threats and the evil behind his confident laughter seemed a far cry from the gentle, quiet man that now lifted you to your feet. Your jaw still hurt from the gag he'd forced on you, but now it was off you weren't sure what to say. It was hard to stand, or even to move, because of the drug that still ran through your system and the shock you could still feel from what you had just been through. His words scared you - the prospect of being a prisoner, a slave in his house scared you beyond belief. This shock ricocheted through your core but still couldn't rouse you into breaking away and running from him. You could only let him carry you around his dark house, scooped up carefully in his arms, before he kicked a door open and set you down on a different bed.

"Most nights you'll probably sleep with me, but when you don't this'll be your room." He said, lifting the covers over you. You looked up at him and considered spitting, but the thought of the knife you knew he owned drifted back to you. This man was crazy. There was no predicting what he'd do.

"Can't I go home?" You meekly asked. Annoyance coursed through you - you wanted to sound more confident, to look stronger, but you were putty in his hands right now. The shock was too great for you to act otherwise.

"This is your home now." Mark replied, a sickening smile on his face. He left the room and as he did so, turned one last time to look at you. He leant against the door frame. His place was open plan, so light from the lamps he'd turned on downstairs reached up to this balcony above that living room and glanced off his polished abs as he did so. The light splayed through his bright red hair to create a fiery appearance to the top of his head. It was frustrating - it felt like every ounce of attraction to him was a betrayal from the depths of your mind. You wanted to reply back, tell him that it wasn't your home and never would be, but he closed the door. As darkness enveloped the room, you heard a key turning and a lock click.

That lock click shifted something in your mind. At first, you simply thought about how nobody has locks like that on a bedroom - but then you realised something more. Of course they didn't. This guy had prepared, he had been waiting for this moment to lure you in, because he'd put the lock on that door especially for you. You sat bolt upright in bed, suddenly finding the strength to move.

You ran to the window, hoping with every bone in your body that this guy lived on the ground floor. Once your threw open the curtains, you experienced two tragedies. Firstly, you saw that Mark lived high up in this building. This window was many, many stories in the air and to jump out of it would be a death sentence. Secondly, he had prepared the window as well. Not only was it unable to be opened, with the thickest glass you'd ever seen, but it also had thick metal bars running across it.

You cried out in anguish, thumping your fist hard against the window. It hurt, but the pain was a reminder that the drug was wearing off. You were becoming more alert, and feeling more of the pain as tears ran down your face. You stayed that way for several minutes, crying uncontrollably as you stared out of the window you couldn't escape from.

"Go to bed." A voice growled behind you. You jumped out of your skin and spun around. There, in the doorway you hadn't heard open, was Mark. He'd changed, wearing a pair of boxers and a large black tee with a white 'M' and a pink moustache on it, and was currently glaring at you.

"Let me leave!" You cried at him, suddenly finding your bravery. The tears and fear were thick in your voice, but you were just proud you'd finally managed to speak properly to him. He looked almost taken aback, before he rushed forward.

"Are you okay baby girl?" He cooed, pulling you into his arms. His pet name only angered you more, and you shoved him away harshly.

"Get away from me! What the fuck is wrong with you? You're fucking insane!" You screamed. His face remained blank as he stared at you. "Go to hell, you _creepy fucking stalker! I hope you die!_ " He still didn't move, just continuing to stare at you. A few seconds of silence passed, before you decided that now was the time to make a break for it. You took one step, trying to dodge around him in order to leave, before Mark finally moved.

His fist connected hard into your stomach, causing nausea and pain to blossom outwards from it as you collapsed on the floor. You'd actually heard the thump as he'd hit you, but the cry that left your mouth eclipsed any other noise once the carpet below hit your cheek. You were curled up in the foetal position, pain being the only thing you could feel as you started to weep loudly. You didn't think you'd ever felt anything like this before. Slowly, you saw Mark crouch down and felt his hands stroke your hair.

"I'm sorry, kitten." He said, running his fingers across your cheek. "I didn't want to do that, but you need to learn. You need to learn to respect me." His voice was as silky and sweet as chocolate, but the pain that dominated your thoughts kept you from being convinced. You couldn't bring yourself to look up at him, and simply continued to cry loudly into your hands, the intense pain curling inside your core. Mark started running his hands over your still naked body, his fingers brushing the sides of your breasts to your hip bones.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated, gently. "I told you I would hurt you, even if I didn't want to." He continued. You still couldn't bring yourself to move from the pain, so after a few seconds he sighed gently and picked you up in your little ball. You didn't look up at him as he carried you across the house, and barely cooperated as he gently worked you into a shirt that smelt of him. After dressing you, he placed you onto his bed and lay behind you, spooning you as he wrapped the quilts around you both. From behind, he cuddled you close against him and used the hand that wasn't keeping you close to gently massage your stomach.

"Just go to sleep, baby girl." He whispered. You still felt hot tears run down your cheeks, and burning pain still emanated from your gut, but you couldn't fight it anymore.

Tiredness and exhaustion from your experiences enveloped you as you quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I love writing this and I love hearing your feedback. Next chapter going up Tuesday night!


	5. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah, I updated on time!!

You were woken by sunlight streaming into the windows. You didn't need to turn around to check - the strong arms holding you already told you that Mark was still in bed.

"Morning, baby." His deep voice greeted you. You felt guilty for how nice it sounded.

"I'm still here." You sighed, slowly. You felt extremely disappointed whilst you remembered your failure to escape the night before. It was almost depressing, how quickly he'd rendered you unable to move. He had so much power over you that one swift punch could defeat you - this man could do anything he liked to you and you had to be at the mercy of his will.

"Yes you are." He replied, a perky happiness in his voice. At his words, he squeezed you a little, but it only caused the pain to stab sharply in your stomach.

"That hurts." You complained. He loosened his grip instantly. "Also, I have work today." You said, hoping that he'd be stupid enough to let you go.

"Taken care of." He gently said, starting to pull you closer again. The arms he held around your waist almost felt like constricting snakes.

"What does that mean?" You asked, nervously. The more you realised how prepared he had been for this, the larger the threat he seemed to be. How long did he think he could keep you here for?

"It means don't worry about it, little kitten." He whispered in your ear. You took a long, shuddering breath as he bit gently on your ear lobe, before he slowly got out of bed. "However, baby girl, _I_ do have work today. Will you be okay for a while if I go downstairs and record something?" You didn't look around at him, simply stayed staring at the wall whilst you listened to him get dressed.

"I don't have any clothes." You pointed out. A few seconds passed, before Mark chuckled a little.

"So you don't. Tell you what baby girl, help yourself to anything of mine that fits, and after I've finished work this afternoon we'll do some online shopping together. Sound okay?" He asked. You didn't want to look at him, but knew that in order to get any clothes you had to play nice. As a compromise with yourself, you simply stuck a thumbs up into the air. A few thudding steps, a click, and the sound of a door closing. You were alone.

You practically leapt out of his bed. Looking down at yourself, you realised you were wearing a large grey shirt with "HERB LORE" written across the front. Safe to say, you had no fucking clue what that could possibly mean. Looking around his room, you decided that with a lack of proper underwear, you probably wanted to wear something baggy on your lower half too. After a few minutes of ransacking his messy wardrobe, you'd come away wearing a baggy pair of jeans that had been cut to make shorts. You looked stupid, but decided that an ugly outfit might just deter him.

Once you left his room, the first thing you did was go straight to the front door. Upon discovering it was locked, you then turned around to look at his lounge. It looked different in the light, as the warm yellow glow made the room appear open and welcoming. You glanced over to the sofa, but your purse had been moved already. No purse, no phone. You sighed. There was a laptop on the coffee table, but it asked for a password when you turned it on so you simply put it back where it was.

At this point, all you had left to do was explore. You poked through Mark's kitchen (sadly, there were no sharp knives left out) and both bedrooms, before moseying into his bathroom and looking at what products he used. You were surprised to find that there were no hair dye products in there - he clearly got his done in a salon. As you started to look through his razor supplies to find a spare blade, you heard a loud scream from Mark downstairs.

You froze. Part of you was scared of whatever had caused Mark to scream like that, but another part was full of glee and hope. You felt terrible for wishing pain upon another person, but if something maimed your stalker then you might be able to make a break for it and escape. A few seconds passed, before you then heard mad laughter. Leaving his bathroom, you slowly descended the stairs and made your way towards what you presumed was his study, as that was where the loud noises were coming from.

"Oh god! Did you guys see that? Holy hell!" He cried, loudly. You could hear frantic clicking and tapping, before Mark shrieked again. Who was he talking to?

After a few seconds, you thought about what he'd said his job was and slapped a hand to your forehead. Of course he was screaming and talking, he'd said he made videos for YouTube. With nothing else to do - as escape seemed very unlikely at this point - you simply sat outside the study and listened to him commentate. Annoyingly, it was quite fun to listen to him whilst he was doing it, and you hadn't even realised you'd sat there the whole time until he stopped talking.

"I'll just edit that later. Or tomorrow." You heard him mutter to himself. A few clicks rang out, and then the sound of a ringing phone cut through the quiet.

"Hey Jack!" You heard Mark say. Thankfully, his phone's volume was quite loud, so you could just about make out the replies.

"Hey Mark!" A voice, 'Jack', called back. You weren't sure, but the person on the other end of the line seemed to have an Irish accent.

"How's it going?" Mark asked. You strained your ear to the door, trying to understand every part of their conversation.

"I'm good! Yourself?" Jack asked back. Mark laughed a little, the sound echoing around the apartment.

"I'm great. She's here." He ominously said. Clearly, he was talking about you. What was insulting was that he'd clearly told his friends about his intentions and they hadn't stopped him.

"Really?" Jack exclaimed. It was so loud you could hear the shock in his voice from where you were.

"Yep. I don't know where she is though, so I've got to go. Do you want to Skype later?" Mark asked. You made a mental note to try and disrupt the call, so you could maybe try to cry for help.

"Sounds great. Guess I'll text you?"

"Do it. Gotta go. Bye!"

"See ya!"

 There was a pause, the sounds of him picking up and putting down something, the clicking of a mouse, and more talking. You didn't know how long you sat there, aimlessly listening, but it sounded a little like he recorded another video and then did some intense computer work for half an hour. You didn't want to have to look through or touch any of his stuff, so you were stuck here, next to his door. Once it sounded like he was leaving, you also didn't want him to know that you'd obediently listened to him outside his door so you hurriedly got up and ran to the sofa.

"Hey baby girl." Mark said as he left his study. "Miss me?" He walked over and kissed the top of your head. There were a few seconds that passed whilst he sat next to you, and studied your outfit.

"I really need clothes." You said, glaring at him. He only nodded, and fetched the laptop from the coffee table. You didn't quite manage to catch his password, but you tried to look at the keys he was pressing anyway. Once he'd opened up the internet, Mark turned to you and reeled off a list of numbers.

"What?" You asked, confused. He smiled patronisingly and repeated them.

"They're your clothes sizes, aren't they?" He asked. Shocked, you thought back through the list he'd reeled off. Scarily, he'd gotten it spot on.

"How the fuck do you know that?!" You exclaimed. You were so gobsmacked by it, but Mark only seemed calm and self-assured.

"I told you - I know much more about you than you think I do." He smirked. He tilted his head to look back at the laptop. "So princess, do you want to pick out some cute outfits?"

-

After half an hour of arguing, you'd finally reached an impasse. So far, Mark had only offered to buy you skimpy dresses and sexy lingerie - none of which looked comfortable, or practical.

"I'm going to be freezing all the time! Look at how short these are!" You angrily shouted, pointing insistently to the latest dress he'd added to his basket. It was short, pale blue, and basically transparent.

"You'll look adorable." He asserted through gritted teeth. You were desperate to get some clothes that you'd be able to escape in - but you wouldn't feel safe running down the street in such ridiculous and revealing outfits. Every item of clothing you looked at, you tried to imagine fighting Mark or running away from him in it.

"Can I have just one pair of jeans?" You pleaded. He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye, before laughing.

"No, of course not. You won't need covering up like that around me, baby." He smirked. You bared your teeth, ready to punch him in the face - until a noise cut through the argument. The sound of a Skype call resonated throughout the air. Mark looked down, clicked accept, and a man with a mad grin and bright green hair appeared on the screen.

"Hey Mark! I got some free time early so I thought I'd call ya." The man said. His eyes then drifted slightly to the left, and you realised he was looking at you. "And hello there. Call me Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were wondering, here comes Jackaboy...
> 
> Thanks for all your comments, I read and respond to every single one!


	6. Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note - time is roughly based on where we are in the year now but not exactly, and not date-to-date either.

"Hey Jack!" Mark cheerfully called back. The connection was a little off, and the quality was a little poor, but you were still trying to intently stare at Jack. It felt like being able to remember his face would come in useful later.

"Good day so far, the both of you?" He replied. Mark chuckled and put his arm around you.

"We're having a great day." He smiled. A few seconds silence passed, before Mark looked down at you and shook you a little. "Aren't we?" You swallowed hard. You wanted to say no, but the memories of his knife and the punch were prominent in your mind.

"Yes." You robotically replied, without looking at him. Jack's smile faltered a little. He suddenly addressed you by name.

"Hey, Mark's already told me about you. He's a great guy, you're a lucky girl!" He enthused brightly. You were dismayed, realising that Mark's friends weren't going to help you. You couldn't try to get aid through this Skype call.

"And I'm a lucky guy." Mark added, squeezing you tighter. You thought you might be sick. Soon, the two boys started talking about video games and YouTube, and you soon realised that Jack made videos on the website as well. It was strange listening to them talk with each other, because in the moments they forgot you were there you started to see the nice people you could've been associated with - instead, you were trapped in this nightmare.

"So, is the 25th okay with you?" Jack asked. The date pulled you out of the trance you'd fallen into, whilst you'd been daydreaming instead of paying attention.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Mark grinned. He turned to you. "Were you paying attention?"

"Uh, no." You shrugged, trying to make it look like you didn't care what they were talking about.

"Jack's coming to stay." Mark explained, his voice patronising. You tried to muster a smile to please him. In reality, another person in the house was another threat. Since Jack was seemingly fine with your captivity here, then who knows what he would be like when you couldn't escape the two of them?

"For like, a month!" Jack continued. You tried to think about it clearly. The 25th was a week away from now. You'd sincerely hoped that you wouldn't still be here by then, but if you were then you definitely wouldn't be able to escape with two people watching you. You could be stuck here _all summer._

"Great." You weakly said, still lost in thought. The two men started talking about what they wanted to do whilst Jack was in the country and you didn't pay attention until the jeering laughter started.

"Would you be up for that, baby?" Mark asked. You swallowed hard, knowing whatever he was asking wouldn't be good.

"Up for what?" You carefully asked. The two of them laughed again.

"You're gonna serve us drinks for some poker nights." Mark said, his voice dropping in pitch. "I'll buy you a really cute maid's outfit." On the other end of the call, Jack laughed darkly.

"Make sure you pick something that'll show off her _assets_." He smirked. Mark paused for a second before turning back to Jack.

"What, these?" He asked innocently, before his hands pulled your shirt up. In shock, you realised you still weren't wearing a bra and this stranger was seeing your naked chest. He hummed a noise of appreciation, making your skin crawl. You desperately tried to pull your top back down, but Mark was far too strong. You resorted to covering your breasts with your arms and yanking yourself away from him instead.

A struggle began. Mark let go of your shirt with one hand and grabbed one of your arms with the other, trying to keep you next to him. At the same time, you tugged hard on your shirt and managed to pull it out of his grip, but couldn't resist the hand around your arm. You turned swiftly, trying to get him off you so you could escape, but he gripped even harder and you squealed, buckling under the crushing pressure. You dropped to your knees. After a short second, you realised you were in the perfect position to hurt Mark now, so you plunged your fist right into his crotch, trying not to concentrate on what you could feel. Mark yelled out in pain and let go, and you heard Jack gasp on the other end of the call. You took your chance, and ran to the kitchen. You desperately searched in the drawers for any kind of sharp utensil, but the best you could come up with was the kind of knife that you'd eat food with. You threw open the fridge door, and saw the perfect item - glass bottles of beer. Somewhere in your terrified mind, you figured you could stab him somewhere non-vital with the broken glass.

"You bitch!" You heard Mark yell from the other room. The sound of a Skype call ending drifted over to you. Footsteps sounded, closer. Adrenaline rushed through your body and blood pumped in your ears. You turned round to the door, and saw Mark was staggering into the doorway, doubled over with one hand protecting his crotch. You tried to smash the bottle with whacking it against his kitchen counter. It didn't break. You tried again, but to no avail. Mark had noticed what you were doing by now and started chuckling smugly. You tried one final time, hitting the bottle hard against the counter and finally, it smashed. Glass and beer went everywhere.

"Fuck!" You cried as glass fell into your path. With no shoes on , it was suddenly a death trap for you to move anywhere in here, and the liquid all over the floor meant that even if you didn't directly step on glass, you could always slip and fall onto it. Wanting to slap yourself, you growled. This plan hadn't been thought through very well. You looked back at Mark, who was looking worriedly from the floor to your hand. Following his gaze, you realised that you'd started bleeding pretty badly.

"Don't move!" Mark said, holding his hands out towards you. You dropped the bottle onto the counter in shock at the blood, before trying to see if there was any glass in your hand. You couldn't see any, but blood was still coming out of your hand fast, dripping onto the tiled kitchen floor and mixing with the glass and beer that was already there. The only sounds penetrating the silence were the ragged, heavy breaths leaving your mouth.

"There's glass everywhere." You slowly said, looking at Mark dumbly. "I'm bleeding." The blood that was still running down your wrist was alarming you to no end - all of your brave plans had gone out of the window at the sight of yourself so hurt. When you looked back at him, Mark was already clearing the floor as he made a path over to you. Once he was stood around a meter away, he gently took the remains of the glass bottle from the counter and stuffed it into a bag. He then worked all around the floor, picking up tiny pieces of glass from where they'd fallen.

"Let's get you cleared up." He gently said, handing you a towel to press against the wound and leading you out of the room. You didn't ask about the mess you'd made on his floor.

Once Mark had finished dressing and wrapping your wound in his bathroom, he held you in front of him by your shoulders and carefully looked you in the eye.

"Look, I know what I said made you uncomfortable but you're just going to have to learn to do what I say. Remember baby girl, you're mine." A new kind of fear washed over you. You didn't want to be an object with which anybody could enjoy. Mark alone was bad enough. Desperately, you tried to think of a way to deny him, yet still keep on his good side.

"But aren't I yours _exclusively_?" You asked, sweetly. Mark chuckled darkly. Your strategy hadn't worked.

"Oh no, baby." Mark smiled. "I love to share."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved reading all your comments last chapter! :)


	7. Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! The gap was kinda long for this upload, but that's cause my exam season is really coming to a head and revision is eating me up. A few of you have asked for Danny Sexbang! I'll think about it ;)

Once he led you back to 'your room', Mark handed you a big brown box that he pulled out of the wardrobe. You opened it, thoroughly hoping he'd somehow put sensible clothes in it, but felt strangely happy and disappointed upon pulling out a laptop. It wasn't anything fancy, but didn't look cheap, either.

"A laptop?" You gently questioned. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Thought I'd give you something to do whilst I'm working, baby." He replied, reaching forwards to turn it on for you. Once it loaded up, you saw that only three icons were saved to the desktop - a program called "chat", a folder named "films", and a word document entitled "reading". Looking down, you came across a second discovery - this laptop was connected to a wifi.

"Um, thanks." You said absent-mindedly as you searched for any kind of browser. Oddly, you couldn't find anything - not even internet explorer which usually _came with_ windows - so you eventually clicked on the "chat" program.

"I'll let you explore it, okay?" Mark smiled, before exiting the room. You barely noticed him leave as you started to search for a way to find help. Once "chat" loaded up, you realised it was almost like an ugly skype. You'd already been given a username - "BabyG" - and there were around 15 users marked as your friends. Unfortunately, you didn't recognise any of them. Names such as 'Lordminion777', 'Muyskerm', and 'elirymagee' meant absolutely nothing to you. However one name, 'Jacksepticeye', rang a bell - you were pretty sure this was the guy who had been on the skype call earlier.

You searched the program for a 'search users' function, or even a menu, but could see nothing on it. After a few minutes, you realised your name said 'restricted account' under it. It was frustrating - for a second the hope that you could finally contact someone you knew had crept into the back of your mind, only for it to be crushed almost immediately.

You moved on, going back to the desktop to search the other icons. "Films" was exactly as you expected - it was a folder of hundreds of films. Oddly, all of them were either ones you loved or ones that you'd been meaning to see. This guy never ceased to be creepy in how much he knew about you. This computer's memory had to be almost full, judging by the colossal range of movies this folder held. Clearly, Mark hadn't been messing around whilst he'd set this up. Similarly, "reading" actually opened up a list of links - whenever you clicked one, it took you to a separate word document with a full book in it. Clearly, Mark had been very creative in his naming. In both lists, there was every genre imaginable - horror, comedy, drama, romance and even anime in "films".

A small ping sounded and the tabbed "chat" window started flashing. Upon opening it, you saw that there was one unread message from 'Jacksepticeye'. Hesitantly, you clicked it, and it opened up a separate window.

**Jacksepticeye - 14:06**

**Hey there, this is Jack :) so Mark finally gave you the laptop, huh?**

You sighed. At every turn, Mark was so alarmingly well prepared. Not only had he set up a laptop full of stuff for you to do whilst he worked, he'd even told his friends.

_BabyG - 14:07_

_Uh, yeah. Don't know how this program works actually, how do I find new friends?_

You waited with bated breath for a reply. It was risky, but you were hoping Jack would be foolish enough to tell you. You needed to be able to even try to find someone you knew on here. There was a long silence where you thought Jack might not even reply, let alone help you, before a message finally appeared.

**Jacksepticeye - 14:09**

**It says you're a restricted account, so you can't actually add people**

His reply seemed cold, but you were determined to get something out of him.

_BabyG - 14:09_

_Do you know how I can make a new account then?_

There was another long pause. It was strange, you felt incredibly nervous, it felt like Mark already knew you were trying to get his friends to betray him.

**Jacksepticeye - 14:13**

**You should ask Mark about that :P**

Disappointment washed over you. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy.

**Jacksepticeye - 14:13**

**Actually, he probably won't tell you anyway**

You rolled your eyes. It was time to give up with Jack.

_BabyG - 14:14_

_Yeah, ok, whatever then. Bye._

**Jacksepticeye - 14:14**

**What's wrong? You sound upset. Wanna talk about it?**

You didn't dignify his question with a response, and abruptly shut down "chat". Of course you were upset. You were stuck in the house of a crazy, psychopathic man who had not only stalked you and entered your home whilst you slept, but had raped and abducted you as well. It was terrifying that you had no clue how to escape, frustrating that you'd been stupid enough to be caught and completely baffling that his friends seemed to be okay with all of this. The people logged as your 'friends' were bound to know who you were - which meant that the people in Mark's life knew that he had planned this and had done nothing to stop it. You couldn't rely of them to be decent human beings, or to be your way of escape.

Upon thinking this, you halted your train of thought.

 _Could_ you try to use them to escape?

You opened chat back up.

_BabyG - 14:17_

_We can make this into a game? I'll tell you something if you tell me something._

**Jacksepticeye - 14:18**

**Sounds like fun. Do you want to go first?**

_BabyG - 14:18_

_Sure. How do I change my username?_

**Jacksepticeye - 14:19**

**Mark would be upset if you changed it, so I can't tell you.**

_BabyG - 14:19_

_Okay, how long have you known about me? How much has he talked to you about this?_

**Jacksepticeye - 14:19**

**A few weeks. He's been very excited about it, so he's talked a lot about you :P**

Anger boiled up within you. You had to take a few deep breaths so you wouldn't angrily explode into a rant. This guy had known about Mark's plans to kidnap you for _weeks_ and he'd done _nothing_ about it.

_BabyG - 14:20_

_How much does he know about me?_

**Jacksepticeye - 14:20**

**Hey, it's my turn! What were you upset about just then?**

You paused for a second, considering. It was difficult to know whether to be honest with him or not. On one hand, it seemed like telling him the truth might open up a close friendship with him - one that you could exploit for freedom. However, on the other hand, being honest might make this guy run to Mark and tell him everything that you said. You decided to lie.

_BabyG - 14:21_

_Just had a headache, feeling kinda tired. How much does Mark know about me?_

**Jacksepticeye - 14:21**

**Aw, I'm sorry about that :( Honestly, I only know what he tells me. It is... more than an average amount though.**

Talking to Jack was getting frustrating. It was clear every answer he gave you was reserved. He was far too loyal to Mark to tell you the things that you really wanted to know and far too friendly for you to get angry at.

**Jacksepticeye - 14:21**

**Are you enjoying being with Mark?**

Your hands curled up into fists. Jack was so deluded, so clueless, and so annoyingly loyal to Mark. Staring at the words on the screen, you almost burst into tears. Were you enjoying your time with Mark? Of course not! The thoughts and memories of the previous night - the worst night of your life - rolled back around through your head. Feelings of violation, fear and helplessness washed over you as you remembered Mark being over you, inside you, all whilst threatening your life.

_BabyG - 14:24_

_I was raped last night._

There were a few seconds of silence where you did nothing but stare at your sent message with blurred, teary eyes. Jack started typing. Jack stopped. He started again. He stopped. You waited.

Jack went offline.

Downstairs, you heard a door opening, Mark calling a greeting, before more male voices filled the house. There was chatting, laughter, and then the opening of bottles hissed up to your room. It was mid-afternoon, and they were already drinking. If these guys stayed long, you were in for a terrible night.

"Hey baby!" You heard Mark call from downstairs. "I've got some friends over! Come and say hi!"

There was a pause where you didn't reply. Maybe if you stayed silent he'd leave you alone. Waiting, you fiddled idly with the bandage on your hand. You heard low, menacing laughter ring out from the group. A deep voice shouted up the stairs again.

"Hey, actually baby, we've decided you don't need your clothes when you say hello either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks for commenting! I read and respond to every single one :)


	8. Nudity and Discomfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's title says it all. Strap yourselves in, sinners.

You walked over to the door and swung it open. You knew that just sitting in here and ignoring him was pointless - it wasn't like he was going to forget about it and leave. Still fully clothed, you cautiously peeked down the stairs. At the bottom, Mark was stood waiting for you.

"Come on baby!" He called, upon seeing you. "Take those clothes off and get down here!" You shook your head vigorously at him, trying to communicate how uncomfortable this made you. However, he didn't seem to care, and laughed out loud.

"You're so shy, it's cute. Get down here!" He growled the last words through gritted teeth. He was getting annoyed. Flashes of his punch to your stomach warned you to not try his patience.

"One second!" You nervously replied, ducking back into your room. Slowly, you pulled your jeans down, before remembering that you still didn't have any panties. Currently, all you were wearing was a large tee of Mark's. You could pull it down at the front to cover your privates, but this exposed your bum at the back. With the choice of exposing either one, you left the room whilst vehemently tugging the front of the tee down.

"Here she is!" Mark cried as you reached the bottom of the stairs. His friends were stood with him - one was skinny with short blonde hair, and the other was stocky with dark brown hair. Mark pointed to each and introduced them as Matt and Ryan. They smiled warmly at you, but there was an awkwardness behind their eyes that made the gesture feel insincere. Mark didn't need to tell them your name, and it was clear they already knew it when Ryan addressed you by name.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled, holding out a hand for you to shake. It felt oddly formal, but you slowly took a hand away from the front of the shirt to take it. His hand was a little clammy.

"Baby." Mark began, his tone reprimanding, "I thought we said you didn't need clothes."

"I took my jeans off." You mumbled, looking at the floor. You'd hoped it would be enough - clearly, it was not.

"Oh, so a shirt doesn't count as clothes then?" He sarcastically asked. You shrugged silently. The air felt stiff and cold, their previous laughter having died in the tense air. Neither Ryan nor Matt spoke. "Come on, take it off!" Mark jeered, before he took the action for you and ripped the shirt over your head. You desperately covered your breasts and privates, the exposure causing a hot blush to explode over your cheeks.

"She's blushing." Matt noted with raised eyebrows. Mark nodded confidently, gazing over your naked form.

"I _told_ you she loves this." He said, exchanging a look with Ryan. You didn't have time to be insulted by his comment before Mark moved forward and wrapped an arm around your waist. "After all, she knows to obey. She's the perfect little pet, aren't you baby?" He nuzzled his face into your neck. You tried to communicate your discomfort to Ryan and Matt, but they were clearly already filled with hungry lust as their eyes travelled leeringly over your body. Mark squeezed you hard, triggering a small jab of pain from your stomach, and you realised you hadn't replied to him.

"Yes." You robotically confirmed. Mark chuckled darkly into your shoulder, his warm breath brushing your hair aside.

"And you're going to be good for us tonight, aren't you?" He asked, his free hand travelling up your front to try and peel your hands away from your breasts.

"Yes." You confirmed. Maybe if you just agreed for now, they would get bored and leave you alone.

"Such a good girl. Such a good little kitten." Mark cooed, as his hands forcefully grabbed yours and dragged them away from their positions of privacy. He held your hands by your side, and planted gentle bites into your neck as Ryan and Matt gained a full view of your naked body. You couldn't avoid the sob that choked in your throat as helplessness set in. You hadn't been able to fight Mark off and you certainly wouldn't be able to fight three men off you either. You were at the mercy of whatever they wanted to do to you.

"Hey, don't cry." Matt said, as a single tear ran down your cheek. As soon as he said this, Mark removed himself from behind you and spun you around to face him. There was an appreciative whistle from either Matt or Ryan as they got a full view of your ass. Mark held you carefully in front of him as he gently wiped the tear away.

"Are you hurt? Is it your hand?" He asked, cradling the only part of you that was covered up - the bandage wrapped firmly around your numb wound. You hadn't actually thought about it until now, but since you'd remembered it you were determined to exploit it.

"It _really_ hurts." You lied. For extra effect, you bit your lip and glanced down at your hand slowly. There was a long second where it seemed Mark was weighing up his options and trying to figure out what to do. You started to have hope - maybe he'd just tell you to have a bath and an early night.

"I guess no hand jobs from you then." He said simply, before smiling gently. "Do you want a painkiller?" He asked. You sighed. It was really hard being around Mark - you wanted to hate him, but he had moments of such kindness and sincerity that it threw you off kilter. He had a gentle nature that shone through the darkness and the insanity in rare, strange moments. However, a snicker from behind you interrupted this line of thought and reminded you exactly why Mark was evil - he'd managed to make you like him even when you were being exposed to his friends.

"No, a painkiller wouldn't help." You said, looking at your hand. An idea sprang to mind. "Maybe a nap would?" Mark seemed to consider this for a second. Another snicker from behind. Every noise that reminded you that Matt and Ryan were watching your naked body made you more and more uncomfortable. Finally, Mark shook his head.

"No, you can't nap, Danny and Arin are coming over soon and they'll want to meet you. You'll just have to take it slow." He said. A lump grew in your throat at the mention of more names. You could barely handle being around three men, let alone five.

"Can I _please_ put some clothes on?" You begged. Mark looked unsure - you had to sweeten the deal for him. "I'll do anything." At this, Matt and Ryan stopped mumbling behind you. Mark raised his eyebrows and grinned over your shoulder at them.

"You'll do _anything_?" Mark grinned.

"Yes." You sighed.

"Okay, fine." You were abruptly spun around and the "HERB LORE" shirt was thrusted into your shaking hands. "Come with us, we're gonna play some games."

You followed behind the three men, gratefully pulling the over-sized shirt back on as they walked over to the sofa. Matt moved forward to switch on the TV, whilst Mark mumbled something about grabbing a console and walked over to his office. You stood still awkwardly watching them until Ryan met your eye.

"Lonely?" He asked, patting empty space next to him. You didn't know what to say, or how you could resist his offer without looking rude. A pause followed. Ryan narrowed his eyes and leaned forwards. "You look unhappy."

"I have no pants on." You bluntly replied.

"I can see that." Ryan chuckled, his eyes predatorily flicking downwards. "Does having no pants mean you can't move?" You were dumbfounded by his question.

"Um... no?" You frowned. Ryan gasped, mocking surprise, before nodding.

"Great. So you _can_ sit with me?" He asked, gesturing again to the space next to him. You looked around, trying to think of a reasonable way to get out of going anywhere near him.

As you looked behind you, you saw a very angry Mark staring daggers at you.

"Are you being rude to Ryan?" He questioned. There was a fire in his voice.

"Uh - no!" You squeaked. Compared to Mark, you were annoyingly weak and perpetually afraid.

"Was she being rude, Ryan?" Mark asked, looking around you at his friend. His tone was patronising and mocking - he was obviously looking for confirmation. You followed his line of sight to see Ryan holding the same expression as Mark on his face. Angry, but also confident. You'd made a mistake. You'd annoyed them.

You were screwed.

"You know what Mark? I think she _was_ being rude." He replied. His tone of voice was just the same as Mark's. By now, Matt had turned around and was simply watching the whole ordeal from his comfortable position on the floor. He looked passive, as if he was watching this on a TV show.

"Well!" Mark said, placing the white console down to put his hands on his hips. "I think rude, naughty girls deserve a punishment. Don't you?" He said, glancing at you before turning back to Ryan.

"I agree completely." Ryan said, dropping the pretence to grin widely. You swallowed hard.

"Come on then, kitten." Mark ordered, grabbing your arm. He led you to the sofa, before forcing you onto your knees in front of Ryan. You looked pleadingly up at Mark, but he was having none of it. "If you say a _word_ of protest you'll regret it." He warned. You shut your mouth. He grabbed the top of your head and forcefully moved you so you were staring at Ryan's crotch. Closing your eyes, shame burned wildly on your cheeks. It was hard to believe it had really come to this.

Suddenly, you heard the sound of jeans being unzipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks for commenting! This story gives me life. I have great (and evil) fun writing it, and I have even more fun when I have more sin children to enjoy it with me.  
> This chapter may also give a glimpse as to why "Reader/lots of people" is tagged to this story.  
> PS: if I make a spelling mistake, please tell me so I can correct it. I'm terrible at proof reading.


	9. Groans and Grumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sin children. Due to some comments on the last chapter, I just wanted to remind you of a few things. I do not condone rape, I (as a sexual assualt survivor) do not take the subject lightly, and I do not believe that the actions of the "victim" in this story are reactions comparable to real life. This is fiction, and should be taken as such!
> 
> On a different note, those amongst you who are observant will see the chapter title and notice that I've updated the characters...

You didn't want to open your eyes. In fact, you were pretty happy with keeping them squeezed shut forever. Sitting in darkness and ignoring the world around you was easier than facing the reality of what you were being made to do.

Apparently, your closed eyes didn't bother the men around you.

A large hand grabbed your cheeks and dug in the sides of your face, forcing your jaw to open. You still didn't look, but you could feel the hand on your face making sure your mouth was as wide as they could make it without your cooperation. There was a low chuckle, some shuffling, and a grunt. Something long, hard and warm was shoved against your lips.

"Wider." You heard Mark order. You didn't respond. He used his free hand to grasp hold of your hair and pull, hard. You cried out in pain, and as you did so, Ryan thrust his dick into your mouth.

"Fuck!" Ryan groaned. Your eyes were still closed. You didn't want to see the pleasure this was giving him. He slowly started pumping in and out of your mouth, his cock choking you slightly as he pushed more of himself in each time. You curled your hands hard around his jeans, hoping that concentrating on the grip would stop your gag reflex from being so sensitive. It did help, but not by much.

"Look at me." Ryan commanded. You tried to silently shake your head. At your negative response, both men decided to punish you - Mark tugged hard on your hair as Ryan shoved his dick all the way into your mouth, cutting off your air supply. As fast as you could, you opened your eyes and looked up at Ryan. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes. Upon making eye contact with you, Ryan chuckled and bit his lip. "It's so good to see you look up at me while I fuck your face." He moaned, pulling his length slowly out of your mouth. Mark released his grip on your hair and you took one gasp of relief before Ryan started pumping into your mouth once more.

It was hard work, trying not to choke. You kept looking at Ryan out of sheer fear, but tried to concentrate on the grip you held upon his jeans. When you could focus on your hands and not your mouth, you could take his dick easily - making the whole process much less painful for you - but when you failed to distract yourself, it felt like you were going to puke. Ryan groaned more, his strokes becoming more jagged and irregular down your throat. He was probably about to come. Just as he let out a wild, wanton groan, the doorbell rang.

"Stop." Mark immediately commanded. Anger flashed over Ryan's face for a second, before he looked away from Mark and kept thrusting.

"I'm so fucking close, man." He whined, grabbing the back of your head and shoving it down onto his cock. You gagged roughly.

"I said stop!" Mark growled, before he grabbed your shoulders and pulled you away from Ryan. You gasped gulping, needy breaths.

"Fuck you!" Ryan retorted, reaching for you again. Instinctively, you ducked away from his pawing hands. Mark bent down and wrapped an arm around you, pinning your back to his chest.

"Put your dick away." Mark ordered. "Someone's at the door." At this, Ryan finally did as he said, zipping himself back into his pants and looking over cautiously towards the door. A small part of you hoped it was the police, coming to rescue you.

"I'll get it." Matt said, already halfway across the room. He turned the corner, and the room fell silent as everyone listened to who was there. There was a click and a creak as the door opened, before happy greetings were exchanged. It wasn't the police, it was just more of Mark's friends.

"He's in the living room." You heard Matt say, before he turned the corner. "Hey Mark, Danny and Arin are here." Two men followed Matt. They were both pretty tall, and looked completely calm as they surveyed the room. One had floppy brown hair with a blonde streak running through it, whilst the other had an impressive afro.

"Hey guys!" Mark cheerfully called as he stood up. As he did, he took your hand and guided you upwards with him. He introduced you to Danny and Arin and told them your name, as they both gave you the once over with their eyes.

"Hi." Arin smiled, holding up a hand as an awkward wave.

"Hey." Danny smoothly said, folding his arms. "You're cuter than I expected." Mark responded by stiffly wrapping an arm around your waist. You didn't move, and barely replied, not wanting to show them your privates - since you were still only wearing a shirt.

"She is." He agreed somewhat defensively. It didn't take long for them to quit the small talk and sit down together. Someone started up a Nintendo Wii and loaded up a game of Mario Kart. There were five of them, so it was decided that whoever wasn't playing would sit with you. In the first cup, this was Mark. As the others chose characters, he pulled you onto his lap and rested his face against your shoulder from behind.

"You're such a good girl." Mark mumbled into your ear as the first race started. The other guys were concentrating too hard to notice whatever he did to you. "You made Ryan very happy, princess." He continued, wrapping an arm around your waist. You looked at the TV. Matt was winning. Mark's hand travelled down to your hips.

"I'll make you happy tonight, baby girl." Mark whispered into your ear. His voice was deep and hungry - causing a forbidden heat to flare at the base of your stomach. The first race ended and Arin yelled angrily at Matt. Ryan's eyes flicked over to you, then Mark's hand at your hip, and back up to your eyes again. It was a teasing, knowing look that sent a shiver down your spine. Mark's hand crept around your front and fiddled with the front of the shirt.

It stayed this way for quite a while, causing you to stay tense as you watched the races being played. You didn't want Mark's hand to move any closer to your privates, but at the same time you couldn't verbally protest for fear of making him angry. Last you'd done that, you ended up on your knees in front of Ryan.

"Yes yes YES!" Matt cried as the final race ended. Ryan laughed, exasperated, as Danny and Arin moped. "Loser stops playing, Danny!" He jeered. You figured out their system - Matt had won, but Danny had lost, so Mark was being traded into his place. You leapt out of Mark's lap, and he swapped places with Danny, who again offered you his lap, but this time sat you sideways across his legs so you could look at his face.

"So, how are you?" Danny asked as the first race started. You shrugged meekly in response. Anything you said could piss him off and get you punished. When you didn't speak, Danny frowned and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear gently. "You look scared. You don't need to be."

"I'm not scared." You protested weakly. It was clear that neither of you believed that for a second. Danny chuckled slightly.

"Seriously, don't worry baby girl. I'm not like those brutes, I'm not going to hurt you." He confidently assured you. His hand was placed on your thigh. His smile was comforting and safe. It felt odd to trust him, but you sort of did. Across the room, Arin shouted.

"Hey, we're not brutes!" He cried, his kart crashing into a wall.

"Speak for yourself." Mark growled, glancing over at you and grinning lustily.

"Treat the lady with respect, Mark!" Danny replied, using one arm to hold you to his chest jokingly. He smelt of leather jackets and aftershave. After a second, he released his grip on you and looked you in the eye. "Look, if he's ever mean to you, just tell me. I'll come over to protect you." He said. You were pretty sure he was serious, and thought about the punch to the stomach the night before.

"Hey!" Mark shouted. "Stop encroaching on my girl, Dan!" Danny laughed out loud.

"I'm not, I'm not!" He chuckled, holding his hands up in the air. Mark didn't look over, intently trying to win the race. At this point, it looked like he might actually win. Arin was currently losing. "Although, he might not be happy if he knew the truth." He whispered to you, before winking. You could only smile nervously.

Two more races went by, and Mark won the tournament. Arin lost, and angrily shouted at everyone else mocking him. However, instead of coming to sit with you, someone suggested getting food - so he instead grabbed Mark's laptop and sat on the floor ordering pizza. You chose the moment to sit comfortably on the armchair by yourself, watching the races. It felt good to know that no one was looking at you, and no one was touching you - a moment of peace in the hectic evening. Mark lost the tournament, and was so angry about it that he stayed stood up next to the sofa that the others were sat on, his eyes trained on the screen. You remained curled up by yourself. As Arin proudly won the next round, Mark checked the laptop.

"Okay guys, the pizza will be here soon. Danny and Arin, will you go into the kitchen and get us some drinks?" He asked. After a second, he looked down at you on the sofa. "Why don't you go as well, actually? I'm sure they can keep you entertained in there." He winked. Danny responded by wrapping an arm around you.

"We'll keep her busy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have to admit, I do love writing Arin and especially Danny much more than I anticipated. Tell me what you thought, it really helps me out!


	10. Later in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all love Danny. I do, too.

As you walked into the kitchen, Arin spoke behind you.

"So, why aren't you wearing any pants?" He asked, confusedly. "Not... not that I'm complaining though." You turned around and tugged the shirt down to cover yourself. In truth, you'd sort of forgotten.

"Well..." You began, trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation. "I don't really have any clothes that fit me." You answered, looking down at yourself.

"Can't you borrow something of Mark's?" Danny asked. You blew out a long breath.

"Well, I _was_ wearing a pair of his jeans, but I had to take them off when Matt and Ryan arrived." The two men looked ashamed - like that had been their fault somehow. You smiled weakly at them. "I'm okay. It's fine." It was a lie, but they seemed to buy it. Silently, you wondered how many times you would have to tell that same lie to people.

"Mark wanted beers right?" Arin mumbled to himself, before wandering over to fridge. As he opened it and looked inside, you caught Danny staring at you out of the corner of your eye. He started pulling bottles out of the fridge before turning around to you. "Want one?" You thought about the drugged wine Mark had given you when you first arrived at this place.

"No thanks." You said, holding your hands up. "Not thirsty." He held up a bottle, as if checking you definitely didn't want one, before putting it away. When you glanced back towards Dan, he was still staring at you.

"What did you do to your hand?" Danny asked. You glanced down at it, as if that triggered your memory somehow, before looking back at him. He'd taken a step forwards.

"I cut it." You simply said. He looked shocked. "I mean, it was an accident. Obviously." You amended. The man staring down at you was different from the one you'd sat on the sofa with. He looked intense, and concerned. He stared down at your hand again. Under his gaze, you felt exposed - but not afraid. It was almost like this man could see into your soul, and you were somehow okay with that.

"Guys." Arin called. You both turned to see him at the door. "Pizza. Come on."

-

By the time everyone had finished their pizzas, the alcohol was starting to take effect. Everyone was laughing loudly, making dick jokes, and slapping each other in inappropriate places. You considered asking if you could escape upstairs. Currently, you were sat happily on the floor and the base of Danny and Arin - who were sat on a sofa. Across from them was Mark, Matt and Ryan. You felt safer in the company of Danny and Arin, since every so often, one of them would reach down and pat your shoulder, as if they were just checking up on you. At first, it had been comforting being the only sober person in a group of drunk people, but as they got more out of control you started to wish that you'd had at least something, because then you'd probably be less nervous.

"Baby." Mark slurred, cutting across the current line of conversation. Every pair of eyes turned to either Mark or you. "Come sit over here!" He whined, setting his plate aside to pat his lap. You hesitated.

"Hey, she's okay here." Danny replied, ruffling your hair gently. Across the room, Mark narrowed his eyes.

"Come here." He ordered plainly. You obediently stood up and walked over. As you got closer, he shuffled sideways to make room for you - leaving you sat between Mark and Matt.

This seemed to please him for a while. They talked more, with Mark's hand rested on your bare thigh, before one of them started up a different game. As they took turns playing, they seemed to forget about you for a few moments. Eventually, though, Matt stood up.

"Toilet break!" He announced, before striding away up the stairs. You held your breath, wishing for Ryan not to move any nearer to you. You leant into Mark, trying to send a signal for him not to bother you. However, when you turned around, you found he'd shuffled closer and sat so close his thigh touched yours.

Matt came back. They started playing again. Slowly, you started to notice that whenever Ryan wasn't playing, his hand rested on your thigh. Somehow, it felt different to when Mark did it. Like it was alien or foreign. You tried to ignore it by watching the game instead, but soon Ryan started losing and passing on his controller immediately. He laughed and blamed it on alcohol, but you weren't convinced. His hand moved further and further up your thigh.

You glared at him, to try and warn him away. However, when you made eye contact he grinned a toothy, knowing grin, and moved his hand a little further up. You wanted to be sick. Instead, you glanced around the circle and caught Danny's eye. He looked at you for a while, before glancing downwards. You could almost see him process what Ryan was doing before he looked back into your eyes. The emotions played out over his face. Confusion. Concern. Sympathy.

"Guys, let's do something else." Dan announced, setting his controller aside. The others paused the game and looked over at him curiously.

"Like what?" Mark asked. Ryan took his hand away as people lost focus on the TV screen.

"Like... a game. A drinking game?" Danny suggested. Arin shook his head.

"Bad idea if we're already kinda drunk." He said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Odds on?" Matt called.

"Strip poker." Someone else joked.

"Let's play truth or dare." Mark offered, his voice lowering a tone. No one objected. Mark nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Okay, since you suggested we play a game, Danny - what you want? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Danny grinned devilishly. The group nodded appreciatively. Mark got up and jogged out of the room, before coming back with a bottle of fireball whiskey and a shot glass.

"Two shots of this, one after the other." Mark ordered, placing the two items in front of Danny. The latter man mumbled something apprehensive, before pouring himself a shot and downing it. The group laughed as he coughed harshly. However, he controlled himself, poured another, and downed that too. Someone whistled appreciatively.

"Man, that fucking sucked." Danny laughed, still coughing. "Did it though. Who's next?"

"I'll go." Arin offered, sitting forwards in his chair.

"Well, truth or dare?" Danny asked.

"I'll go with truth." Arin smiled. Everyone fell silent for a second, thinking of a question.

"Ever had an STI?" Matt asked. There was a hushed silence.

"Well, I once had epididymitis." Arin shrugged. Upon seeing a group of confused expressions, he added, "it's a testicle infection... thing." A silence ensued.

"My go." Matt suddenly said. Mark laughed and shook an empty bottle at him.

"Dare - get me a new beer." He grinned. Matt pouted.

"That's not a real dare." He whined.

"Fine. Sit in your underwear for the rest of the game." Mark retorted. There was a second where neither party was sure if the other was serious. After a second, Matt stood up and stripped down to his underwear.

"Easy dare." He confidently said.

"My turn!" Ryan excitedly butted in. Mark turned around to face him, clearly getting into the game. He grabbed your shoulders and moved you to face Ryan.

"Give her a hickey." He ordered. Ryan grinned. Needing no further encouragement, he leaned in close and planted his mouth on your neck. It felt hot and wet - something that before this, would've turned you on - but in this situation you were just uncomfortable. As you looked over the circle, Danny and Arin were both whispering to each other and glancing at you.

"Let's decide her dare whilst that's going on." Danny said, looking at you. "When he's finished baby, come and sit on my lap till the next round." Behind you, Mark laughed a little and pulled you away from Ryan.

"I'm not finished. " Ryan grumbled. No one listened, however, and you were handed over to Danny. This time, you sat with your back facing him - and he hooked an arm around your stomach to pull you closer. You didn't mind - it was nicer being here than being with Ryan's lips sucking on your neck. You wiped his spit away with the back of your hand, shuddering slightly.

"Mark. Truth or dare?" Arin asked. Mark considered it for a second.

"After so many dares, I'll have to go with truth." He answered.

"Ever had a threesome?" Matt said. Mark shook his head.

"I haven't, no." He admitted, before glancing at you. "I wouldn't say no, though."

"I have." Danny cut in. Everyone turned to him. "It's a story for another time, though."

 "I want a dare!" Matt complained. The game was getting more fast paced.

"Stand naked in front of the window for three minutes." Ryan laughed. Matt shrugged and stood up, walking over to the closed curtains and throwing them open. You looked away as he tugged his briefs down, holding his hands behind his head. Everyone started laughing like crazy.

"Whilst that's going on..." Ryan began, glancing over at you. "Give me another dare." You made eye contact with him. You could see plotting and conspiracy behind his eyes - whatever his dare was, you could tell he wanted it to involve you.

"I'm going to bed." You announced, jumping from Danny's lap. The group looked a little surprised at your sudden speech, but you faked a yawn to try and invoke sympathy from them. "I'm really tired." Mark frowned a little, but looked at his phone.

"It's pretty late, actually." He admitted. "Hey Matt, come back here. Let's go to bed. You okay with sleeping on the sofas, guys?"

As you gratefully said goodnight to Mark and practically ran up to your room, he began getting out blankets and blow up mattresses for his guests. Clearly, everyone was just sleeping here instead of trying to get home at this late hour. Luckily, they were paying for too much attention to what they were doing to properly watch you, so you could slip into your room unnoticed. Downstairs, you could still hear them arguing about who would sleep where as you ripped Mark's shirt off your body and clambered into bed. It was nice to finally be alone.

-

Your sleep was restless. It took you a while for you to become relaxed, and once you did your dreams were weird. Dreams of running away from monsters and grabbing hands coming out of the walls plagued what was meant to be a peaceful slumber.

In the middle of your nightmare, something tore you from sleep.

"Wake up." A voice demanded. You froze in your bed, hoping that it was just a residual part of the dream. The figure in your open doorway told you it wasn't.

"Wake up, slut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. I'm super excited for the next chapter, lemme tell you - and since I'm sin-mom, that can only be a good thing, right? ;)
> 
> Again, thanks for everyone's support in this fic! You guys are the goddamn best. Seriously.


	11. Wake Up, Slut

"Wake up, slut."

The whispered words cut through the room. You didn't dare to move. Maybe, just maybe, whoever it was would think you couldn't be woken up and would simply go away. It was a stupid idea, but it was the only one you had. You barely dared to breathe.

"Okay then." The man said. There was a long silence. You started to hope that whoever it was really would just go away - until the intruder closed the door behind him and flicked the lights on.

"Hey, bitch." Ryan grinned.

You stayed frozen, staring at him from underneath the covers. Your brain was wild and panicking, but your body just wouldn't move. His eyes were locked onto yours, his wild and hungry gaze melting any bravery you might have had. He raised his eyebrows, expecting a reaction from you, but you didn't move. You couldn't think of what to do.

"Okay, I'll talk first." He began, raising his voice a little higher than a whisper. "I'm a little frustrated, you see. First, you suck my cock - and it's great - but then _Mark_ pulls you away from me and I'm left with blue balls. Then, we start playing a fun game of dares and I don't get to finish mine." As he spoke, he walked over to your bed. You still didn't speak, and you still didn't move.

"So here's what's going to happen." He announced, running a hand along the quilts covering your naked body. "Since I didn't get it earlier, I'm just going to _take_ what I want. After all, it clearly worked for Mark, didn't it? You cuddled up to him like he would _protect_ you from _me_. Stupid." He stopped talking to chuckle a little, and run a hand through his hair. His fingers were shaking, slightly. As he stopped laughing, he looked back down at you.

"But don't even think about trying to escape from me. I'm twice your strength." He placed a hand around your throat and squeezed a little. "I could snap your delicate little neck right now if I wanted to."

He used the hand cutting off your air supply a little to manoeuvre you into an upright position. Desperately, you clung the covers to your chest as you were forced to sit up. Ryan didn't even bother to mention it before he yanked them from you. His free hand went immediately to your breasts, tweaking and playing with your nipples. A familiar and cold sense of violation rang alarm bells in your brain. You grabbed his hands, trying to pull them off you, but it was no use. He was way too strong.

"In fact," Ryan began, dropping his hands and stepping away from you, "I want you to get off for me." You only stared at him as he laughed a little. It was at this point that you considered screaming out - after all, this was a house full of people. At the very least, Danny and Arin might come to help you. You glanced towards the door involuntarily. Unfortunately, Ryan followed your gaze.

"Don't." He warned, sticking a finger out towards you. "Whatever you're thinking, I'll beat the shit out of you before anyone comes." You didn't reply, but glanced towards the door again. In response, Ryan grabbed your laptop from the floor and brandished it in the air.

"You think getting knocked unconscious by this thing would be fun?" He growled. You slowly shook your head. All hope was quickly diminishing.

"No." You mumbled. Ryan looked satisfied and stood back again. He held the laptop carefully in his hands as he gestured towards you.

"Come on, do it. Touch yourself." He ordered. You barely moved, still unable to believe this was really happening. "Am I speaking another language?" Ryan impatiently demanded.

Taking a deep breath, you moved your hand down to your privates. Instead of trying to make yourself feel good, you simply brushed your hand over it a few times in order to give the impression that it was working. You used another hand to theatrically tweak your own nipple - every movement was exaggerated and overly visual. Ryan sighed. You experimentally stuck a single finger inside yourself. As expected, you weren't wet in any way. You'd actually never been less aroused than now - the fear of the threat loomed over you and clung to your mind in a thick blanket. You couldn't stop yourself thinking about Ryan, and noticing his every movement. By now, he'd placed the laptop on the floor and started unzipping his own pants.

"Do it like you mean it." He commanded. You bit your lip in frustration, knowing that he'd realised you weren't trying. In an effort to appease him and avoid punishment, you obediently rubbed your clit. Your legs spasmed automatically as the intense fear and pressure caused adrenaline to course through you. You heard Ryan chuckle in response - a sound that caused sickness to spread in your stomach. After a few dreadful seconds, he walked closer to you.

"Moan." He commanded. You didn't even look at him. He was an arm's length away now, meaning that the sight of him tugging his own dick was unavoidable. You couldn't help but see it out of the corner of your eye. As you thought about this, he growled impatiently, and you feebly sighed. Ryan slapped you across the face.

"Come _on_ , bitch." He complained. "The sooner you realise that this is going to happen no matter what, the sooner you can start enjoying yourself." At the end of his sentence, his free hand drifted towards your privates and took a few strokes around your pubic bone. You bit your lip to stop a sob. His hand drifted further down, and one finger ran along the length of your slit.

"It's wet." He grinned. He took no time to strip his jeans and underwear off before he climbed on the bed and loomed over you. His dick was hard and aimed straight at your entrance. He paused for a second, his eyes leering over your body, before he plunged himself into you. His dick wasn't as long as Mark's, but it was certainly wider.

"Fuck..." He sighed, starting to thrust in and out. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead chose to start sucking a love bite on the upper half of your left breast. You thought idly about what Mark's reaction might be, and then scolded yourself for even thinking about your captor at a time like this. You tried to push him away with weak hands, but he responded by grabbing both your wrists and holding them above your head. He continued to thrust, getting faster as your body involuntarily reacted to his touches. You could feel a small glimmer of arousal that betrayed your very being.

"You're such a fucking bitch, look at this fucking body..." Ryan moaned, finally taking his mouth away from your chest. You didn't need to look - you already knew a purple mark would be forming. "You little slut. I know you want this. You're gagging for my cock, you bitch." Ryan continued to abuse you as he thrusted harder. It was getting painful as his body crashed roughly into yours, especially as your legs got cramp from being pushed into the air. A few minutes passed, and Ryan slowed his thrusts.

"Tell me you want it." He ordered suddenly. "Say, 'I want your cock, Daddy.'" You shook your head and he placed his hands around your throat again.

"No." You growled back. He responded by squeezing your throat tightly.

"Don't say no, you fucking bitch. Do it." Ryan commanded. You could feel your face going purple.

"I want... your cock... Daddy." You wheezed. He was gripping just a little too hard, and breathing was becoming difficult. Hearing the words leave your mouth filled you with helpless shame.

"Say, 'I love it when you choke-fuck me.'" He continued. You wanted to cry, or sigh, or do anything except lay here and take it, but he was far too strong for you to resist.

"I love it... when you choke-fuck me." You repeated. By now, your voice was almost a whisper. Ryan moaned loudly and started slamming into you in short, hard thrusts.

"Thank me for this."

"Thank you... Daddy..."

"That's so hot... I'm gonna fucking come..." He groaned. It took a few seconds more for him to keep thrusting, before he pulled out and immediately came all over your thighs. Had he been even slightly less responsive, he would've come inside you. As he released his grip on you, he seemed to survey the state he left you in before he stood up and started walking out of the room. Just before he reached the door, he turned and looked back at you one final time.

"I'll remember you said that. We had fun here." He grinned devilishly, before he left the room and closed the door behind you.

Once he was gone, you wiped away his come with Mark's shirt and numbly climbed back into bed. You didn't cry. You didn't feel anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I know that was pretty intense. Thanks for all your comment on the last chapter! It was really fun to see you guys speculate on who would be waking up poor reader in the middle of the night :')
> 
> Also, if you're wondering, I tend to reply to comments as I upload a new chapter, so if you commented and are wondering if I replied/what I said, do check back when I upload a new chapter since that's probably when I replied!
> 
> ALSO, this chapter was pretty fucking brutal, in my opinion. If you're affected by what I wrote and want to talk about it, send me a comment and I'll find a way for us to talk over it. Again - I'm not here to be disrespectful or hurt people's feeling, I'm here to make you sin with me ;)
> 
> PS. Happy birthday to user 'My30secondchemicalfalloutatthediscoonmars' as it's their birthday the day that I upload this! I updated it this specific date just for you, aha


	12. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've made Ryan into a real piece of shit, which is ironic considering he's my fave in real life. Oops. Love you really, Ryan!

You were woken by someone bursting into your room. You froze in fear, hoping with all of your life that it wasn't Ryan again. As you thought about him, the horrible memories of the night before came flooding back, releasing an unrelenting shame and sadness within you.

"Hey baby!" You heard Mark brightly call. "Time to wake up!" He continued. You sighed with relief, taking your head out of the covers. As soon as you did so, a kiss was planted on your forehead. It was so gentle that you could feel the good intentions behind it. Mark was holding you against your will, but your wellbeing was clearly in his best interests.

"Morning." You mumbled. Sunlight was streaming through the thin white curtains that covered your small window. The room looked smaller somehow, but felt far less safe. You couldn't help but notice that Mark was currently stood where Ryan had been.

"Sleep well?" Mark asked. You almost shuddered. Last night had been the worst night's sleep you ever had. However, Ryan's threats came drifting back to you, and you forced a smile for Mark.

"Yup! Did you?" You asked. He grinned and nodded in response as he sat on the side of your bed.

"Yeah, it was good. A little cramped, cause I ended up sharing with Danny, but I didn't really mind. He's a good looking guy." You could hear the wink in Mark's voice as he talked about him, before you even saw him do it. At the mention of Danny, you relaxed a little. Nothing horrendous would happen to you as long as you made sure to stick to him at breakfast. The very thought of breakfast - and having to see Ryan again - turned your stomach.

"Come on though, it's time to get up! I'm gonna make some pancakes for everyone. Want some?" Mark asked as he held out a hand to you. You took it, and he slowly pulled you into a sitting position. It reminded you of last night, but this time you managed to keep the covers over you.

"Sure!" You smiled. After a second, you looked down at yourself and considered your current position. "Will you get me some clothes actually, please?" Mark nodded at your request, and almost jogged out of the room. You could hear his heavy footsteps disappear down the hall, and then silence filled the room once more.

"Hey! Fuck off!" You heard Matt shout. Someone with a deep voice was laughing, possibly Arin. You heard Danny make a comment, but couldn't work out what he said. By the sounds of it, everyone was already awake. You wished you had your phone to check the time.

"Here!" Mark said as he tossed you something. A plain red V-neck shirt and some grey boxers landed in your lap, before he left the room again. You felt vaguely grateful that he didn't stick around to watch you change, but understood that it was simply a lack of time as you heard the guys downstairs calling to him for food. You changed, made sure everything private was covered, and walked to the door. You put your hand on the handle and stopped. You knew that as soon as you left, you would have to be nice to everyone, act like nothing happened, and you'd have to face Ryan. His face loomed over you. His hands were around your throat and roaming all over your body. His sick, hot breath was hitting your face and practically choking you. You almost couldn't breathe.

A knock on the door pulled you out of the trance. You leapt backwards to avoid being walked into, and Arin poked his head into the room. He looked like he was still laughing at a different joke.

"Food's ready. Coming?" He asked. He grinned wildly at you, trying to make you laugh, and a small giggle escaped your lips. He seemed satisfied, and promptly left. You took a deep breath, before opening the door and stepping out.

You could see everyone else filing into the kitchen below you, but Ryan wasn't visible. You only realised that you'd been staring when Arin stopped walking to turn around and look at you.

"Are you okay?" He asked. You gazed back at him, wanting to say no, of course not, but nothing came. You couldn't tell him without fearing Ryan's wrath.

"I'm ok. Just tired." It was a feeble excuse - and one you'd used on Jack the day before - but it seemed to work. He had reached the bottom of the stairs by the time you'd reached halfway. You reached the kitchen, breath catching in your throat, before relief washed over you. The only free space was next to Arin, opposite Mark. Ryan was across the other side of the table and didn't even look up as you came in.

As it happened, the meal started out great. Danny and Arin were chatting away next to you, making really funny jokes, so you were entertained as you tucked into Mark's delicious pancakes. They were thick without being stodgy, and the syrup he'd coated them with complimented them perfectly. You hadn't eaten something this good since the date you'd had with him. However, halfway through the meal, a loud clatter cut through the hustle and bustle of conversation. The room fell silent as everyone turned to see what had happened. As it turned out, Mark had dropped his cutlery onto his plate, and was currently staring at your chest.

"What... is that?" He asked, slowly. Anxiety gripped your stomach as you realised exactly what he was looking at - the purple hickey that Ryan had created the night before. The V-neck had dropped so low that when you turned to try and spot it, you found it was currently on full view of everyone at the table. You were so shocked that you couldn't speak.

" _What is it?_ " He demanded through gritted teeth. Again, no words left you. You couldn't even lift your shaking hands, let alone open your mouth and speak. You knew you'd done nothing wrong, but the anger that emanated from him was so intimidating that you couldn't help but be afraid. Without meaning to, your eyes left Mark's intense gaze for a second, to connect with Ryan's, before you flicked back to him. He followed this, and his head snapped towards your rapist.

" _Ryan?_ " He questioned. Ryan said nothing, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Guilt and shock was plastered all over his face. As a guttural, primal reaction, Mark leapt from his chair and grabbed Ryan by the front of his shirt, shoving him towards the wall. The younger man tried to resist, to get away, but it was no use. Mark was way too strong, even though he was lightly smaller. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Ryan cried. Mark responded by pulling Ryan towards him, before slamming him back into the wall.

"Did you touch her?" He pressed. Ryan groaned in pain, before his eyes flicked towards yours. There was still a vague hunger in his eyes that made you feel sick.

"I gave her what she deserved." He mumbled. The silent room seemed to still as everyone absorbed this information. Five pairs of eyes turned to stare at you, and you could only sheepishly glare at your hands, twisting and contorting in your lap. You wished you could forget. You wished you were at home.

"So you went behind my back and gave her a fucking hickey? What else, Ryan? What else did you do?" Anger seemed to exude from Mark in waves, creating thick tension in the relatively small kitchen. With so many larger men in it, you felt incredibly small.

"I fucked her, alright?" Ryan cried. You flinched as if you'd been slapped. It was so plain, so blunt. You sobbed once, before silently starting to cry. A comforting hand was placed on your shoulder. In all honesty, you'd be happy if no one touched you ever again. "Don't fucking sob like that, you wanted it. You laid there and fucking touched yourself for me." Ryan sneered. You cried harder, barely able to wipe the tears away with your shaking fingers.

"Did you?" Mark suddenly said, turning to you. His eyes were wild.

"He made me." You whispered. Ryan scoffed confidently.

"You called me 'Daddy'." He smirked.

"He made me!" You repeated, a little louder.

Mark yelled wildly, and punched Ryan in the face. There was a smacking sound as fist connected with cheek, before a howl of pain flew through the air. You stood up and got out of your seat. You wanted to run out of the room, but you’d have to go past Mark and Ryan, first. Danny and Arin stood up too, both looking cautiously between you and the two men. After a minute, Matt also got out of his chair.

"Let's all just calm down." Matt tried to say, but was ignored as Mark shoved Ryan to the floor. Arin ran over to try and separate them, waving his hands frantically, but Mark didn’t even acknowledge him, and began kicking Ryan - who was currently in the process of getting up. It took him a long time to reach a standing position.

“Mark. Mark! Hey! Fucking calm down!” Arin yelled angrily as he tried to stop him. It was no use – he was simply being ignored and pushed past. Danny had moved over to cautiously stand by you, but you didn’t look at him. You couldn’t take your eyes off the fight.

It got more intense. Once Ryan was stood up, Mark pushed him over to the counter and smacked his head backwards against a cupboard. Ryan tried to get a few swings in, or push Mark away, but both failed. Anger and possession were clearly a far better motivator than guilt and shock. Ryan’s nose was bleeding. Mark’s fists were also covered in blood. The two men knocked each other over and ended up writhing on the floor, each trying to pin the other one down. There was one scary moment where it looked like Ryan might get the upper hand, but in the end Mark managed to straddle Ryan’s stomach.

“You’re a piece of shit.” Mark growled, before pinning Ryan’s hands above his head in the same way that he had done to you last night. “Don’t you ever fucking touch her without my permission again, do you hear me? She’s _mine_.”

“You let her suck my dick!” Ryan protested. It was a foolish move. Mark tugged on Ryan’s hair, before lifting his head up and smacking it back down on the floor again. Everyone in the room visibly winced.

“But I didn’t say you could _fuck her_ , did I? You can’t just _have_ whatever you want.” Mark growled. Tears were running down your face again. Danny wrapped an arm around you. It was like no one else could move - anybody not fighting was simply observing, watching helplessly as the scene unfolded. “She’s mine. Do you hear me? She’s mine!” Mark rambled. As his rage built, he wrapped a hand around Ryan’s throat.

“I’m sorry.” Ryan choked. The scene was reminiscent of last night – only with a much more deserving victim.

“Whatever, Ryan. How can I believe that?” Mark asked. Ryan looked dumbfounded and panicky, as his face grew slowly red, and then purple. Arin and Matt were edging closer to the two men, trying to move undetected. “Whose is she?”

“Yours.”

“Sorry, _whose is she?_ ”

“ _Yours!_ ”

“You fucking bet she’s mine.” Mark spat. Both his hands were now closed around Ryan’s throat. The younger man’s eyes began lolling in his head. This was when you realised the real danger here: Mark was about to kill Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry/not sorry for the cliffhanger. This chapter was getting waaaay too long to be uncut and I decided this was the best place to leave it for now. I'll be updating soon, don't worry!  
> Thanks everyone for the feedback, praise, and how much you've gotten into this story. It makes it ten times more fun when other people are enjoying this as much as I am!


	13. Intensity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This update is a little late and boy did you guys notice :') I actually spent the last 3/4 days travelling from the UK all the way across the world to New Zealand, so I hope you guys can understand when I say that I was understandably delayed. I'm flattered that you guys care so much about the story! Updates may now be uploaded at weird times because of the totally different time zone, but as always it'll be around the weekend. Enjoy!

Everyone seemed to move at once. Arin grabbed Mark by the shoulders and yanked him backwards, whilst Matt ripped Ryan from Mark’s grasp and tugged him out of the way. Danny ran to help Arin, and you ran straight out of the door. As you cleared the kitchen, ducked through the lounge and went for the door, you couldn’t think of anything but your need to get away. You’d felt sorry for yourself and doubted your ability to get away from Mark for too long – now was the time for your glorious escape. You didn’t belong to him. You didn’t belong to anyone.

Once the door was in sight, the tension coursing through you rose. The handle turned freely, but the door didn’t unlock. You needed a key, and fast. Around the door were several pairs of shoes, and a cupboard. You threw its small doors open and began frantically tugging items out onto the floor, desperately hoping that Mark had been lazy and hadn’t hidden the key properly. Yelling still emanated from the kitchen, but it was getting quieter. You didn’t have time to lose.

Countless pairs of Mark’s shoes littered the floor as you yanked them out of the cupboard. You rifled through takeout menus and several discarded socks. Nothing. You pulled the cupboard out and looked behind it. Still, nothing. It was getting desperate. In a final attempt to escape, you simply began throwing yourself into the door. It was heavy, but you might just be able to get it off its hinges. You took a few sharp kicks, before resorting to shoulder barging it repeatedly. It hurt like hell, but you were more than willing to do it in order to get away.

“Where is she?!” You heard Mark yell. You fought the urge to sob in fear. Now wasn’t the time to be weak. You barged the door one more time, before a shadow passed over you. In movie-trope fashion, you turned around to see Mark glowering at you from the doorway to the lounge.

“I fought for you.” Mark said, simply. He almost sounded disappointed, like a scolding parent to a naughty child. You tried to stay defiant and tensed, hard.

“I didn’t ask you to. I didn’t ask for any of this.” You spat back, throwing your arms out in front of you. Mark took a step forwards, causing you to take one backwards. You didn’t know how far behind you the door was.

“He hurt you, so I defended you, and then you do this? You run away from me?” Upon hearing his tone of voice, you realised that Mark wasn’t angry at you – you’d hurt his feelings. In his own, fucked up way, he’d actually believed that attacking Ryan made him a hero.

“You’re holding me captive here!” You protested. Mark shook his head – actively dismissing what you’d said as he walked closer to you. Wild flashes of his attacks on Ryan ran through your mind. Your left hand was still on the door handle, desperately tugging at it in the hope that you’d been turning it wrongly somehow, and it might just swing open.

“You’re here with me.” Mark mumbled, resting his face on the top of your head. His arms wrapped protectively around you. You didn’t want him to be touching you, but you were too afraid of his rage to push him away. “My baby girl.”

In the kitchen, you could hear Ryan groaning in pain. Matt was talking with Arin and Danny, but you couldn’t quite work out what they were saying. The words, ‘ambulance’ and ‘hospital’ popped up a few times. You’d never thought Ryan deserved to die, but you were kind of glad that he was in pain.

“Mark, I want to leave.” You croaked. He didn’t move. You found the courage to speak again. “You scare me.”

“Shit.” Mark cursed as he took a step away from you. He held his face in his hands, breathing heavily. It was on the verge of terrifying – you had gotten to the point with Mark where you couldn’t predict his behaviour at all. He could do anything right now, for all you knew. “Shit, shit shit…” He continued, still mumbling. You didn’t move, simply stayed carefully watching him with your hand on the door. You tried to tug the handle again, but it still didn’t turn.

“Mark, you’re scaring me.” You gently said. It was surprising that you could make yourself this calm, considering the situation. Ryan’s bloodied, battered face was ever-present in your mind’s eye as Mark silently freaked out in front of you. He still didn’t look at you, but bashed his forehead hard into the wall. You didn’t stop him. You didn’t move.

“I don’t wanna… I didn’t meant to…” He rambled. His voice was barely above a whisper. Elsewhere in the house, Arin and Matt where arguing as to whether calling an ambulance was the best option. You were being mentioned every so often, but you couldn’t tell exactly what they were saying. In front of you, Mark curled both his hands into fists as he rested his head into the wall. Slowly, he turned to look at you. His eyes were angry, and wild. “I don’t want to scare you. I care about you, and you’re scared of me. You fear me.” His voice was cracking, as if he was about to cry. You almost felt guilty.

“Mark, I just -”

“I don’t want you to fear me, I want you to… I want you to…” Mark cut you off only to trail away himself. He looked away from you, as if he’d find the end of his sentence written on the wall. There was a long period of silence before he looked back at you. “I want you to love me.”

Your mouth was dry. This man had done countless terrible things – including keeping you here in the first place – but in this instance you felt sorry for him. There was something before his eyes that was full of insecurity and begged you have mercy upon him. His statement wasn’t a command, nor was it a request. It was a plead.

“Well, I -”

“I want you to love me because I love you.” He blurted out. You could only widen your eyes as he took a step towards you. “I love you.” He repeated, before taking you into his arms and kissing you. It was gentle, and sweet, but also a little suffocating. His hold upon you was as if he was holding the tiniest baby bird. His mouth was pressed to yours for only a few seconds before he pulled away and looked down at you. You opened your mouth to speak, but he simply started kissing you again, only this time he went all the way and started using tongue.

You tried to think of every reason not to enjoy the kiss. You thought about how you were being held here against your will, how he drugged and raped you, how he punched you and forced you to strip in front of his friends – and finally, you thought about the violent rage within him when he beat Ryan senseless. His threatening demeanour, the abuse, how uncomfortable he made you.

Finally, it worked. You didn’t want to be a part of this anymore. You tried to push him away, but he only responded by pulling you tighter. Next, you moved your head sideways, but he just turned your head back towards him again. You thought about how much it hurt when he punched you and you found the strength to shove him, hard. It got him away from you, but not by much. You wouldn’t be able to slip by him.

“Get away from me.” You growled. It sounded more intimidating than you felt. In front of you, Mark looked confused, then angry, and then hurt. Betrayal and sadness were clear in his eyes as he regarded your defensive posture, with firmly crossed arms and a deep frown.

“I love you.” He softly said. He reached a hand forward, and stroked your cheek once before you instinctively pulled away. Hurt crossed his face again. You started to feel bad. “I love you so much, and I’m so sorry.” He continued, before grabbing your wrists and pulling you towards him. His free hand went down the front of your borrowed boxers. You thought about how the others were only in the next room, and considered crying out for help.

However, as you thought this, someone coughed behind Mark. He instantly pulled away from you and turned around, to see Danny and Arin in the doorway. Following shortly behind them was Matt, desperately holding Ryan to keep him stood up.

“We’re going to get Ryan help, because he’s hurt pretty badly.” Danny explained. The others started tugging on their shoes and grabbing jackets. Mark only nodded, dumbly. One of his hands was still around your right wrist.

“Hey Mark, you should probably think about uploading soon, right?” Arin asked. As soon as he said it, Mark slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned loudly.

“Shit, yeah.” He grumbled, before turning around to look at everyone. “I’ve gotta go and do that. It was good to see you all – we’ll meet up again sometime soon, okay?” He smiled at all of them, but carefully missed Ryan. They all simply nodded and left, half-dragging Ryan with them.

As soon as they were gone, Mark disappeared to his study. It wasn’t long before you heard him yelling and laughing – clearly, recording more videos. You spent most of the day watching random movies on your laptop. Jack tried to speak to you on ‘chat’, but you ignored him. You didn’t want to talk to anyone – and avoided Mark when you ducked out to grab food.

It wasn’t till the evening that you saw Mark again. Around half 9, he let himself into your room and gestured for you to leave. It turned out he’d ordered a takeaway, and the both of you sat on his bed as he switched his wall-mounted TV on. You silently watched the lion king with him whilst you ate. It felt odd, because you barely spoke to one another, but at the same time it was peaceful. Mark looked tired, and you felt exhausted. Neither of you were really ready to have a conversation right now.

When the movie ended, Mark grabbed all the plates, placing them on the floor next to him, and began to change into pyjamas. You looked down at your attire – a large tee and boxers – before simply climbing into bed beside him. He didn’t try to spoon you, nor did he even reach out for you. For the first time in what felt like forever, you got a restful night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Jack should come into the story very soon, for all those who are wondering. It's just because I want the story line to run smoothly, I don't wanna just force him in and have it look weird or out of place. Also, I do try to reply to every single comment and even if I don't manage, I do read every single one (and I love them all!). Again, super sorry that this update was late - this weekend's should be on time!


	14. The Rest of the Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sin-lovers! This is a little late (again!) and I'm sorry.

By the time you woke up, Mark was already gone. Judging by the shouting drifting up the stairs, he was busy recording something. You slowly worked through the morning, taking time from your long, leisurely shower to the full hour you spent making, eating and clearing away breakfast. As you tugged on yet another pair of Mark’s boxers and an old shirt of his, you heard the doorbell ring.

“I’ll get it!” Mark yelled from inside his office. You cursed under your breath, still wishing he would slip up and let you get away. Soon after his call, your red-haired captor came crashing out of his office and charged over to the front door, still wearing a pair of unplugged headphones. You only watched, a little stunned, as he disappeared for a few seconds and came jogging back. He tossed a large white package towards you before he disappeared inside his study again.

“Good morning?” You called uselessly after him. He clearly didn’t hear you and slammed the door hastily behind him. “The fuck is this?” You then muttered, looking down at the parcel in your hands. It looked awfully like the kind of bag that clothes would arrive in - meaning that finally, you might have real outfits of your own again.

Moving over to the sofa, you started to tear open the plain white packaging. It was clear that you’d been right – as immediately, different items of clothing wrapped in clear bags fell onto your lap. They looked suspiciously lacy and not very comfortable. The first one turned out to be a black, lacy thong. The second was a red G-string. The third item wasn’t a pair of underwear – but it was a very tiny black crop top. It looked like someone had just cut away 75% of a normal shirt, leaving an item of clothing that would reveal everything if you made a wrong move.

It took a surprisingly long amount of time to open everything. Once you had, however, you counted it up and realised Mark had bought you 15 pairs of underwear (most of which were thongs or G-strings), 5 bras (which were all lacy and 3 were push-ups), 9 skimpy dresses, 1 bikini, 3 crop tops, 2 very short skirts, one pair of booty shorts, and a slutty maid’s outfit. The very thought of wearing the last item sent a shiver up your spine.

After a few minutes of simply gazing over the bought items and despairing over how short and slutty everything was, you decided to take it upstairs. Once you were up there, however, your laptop pinged before you put anything away. Walking over to it and taking a look at the screen, you saw a message awaiting you.

**Jacksepticeye – 11:37**

**Hey :P I heard about what happened and I’m sorry**

You stared for a long time at the digital letters. Anger welled up within you at his nerve – you’d never met this guy, and he had no idea what you’d been through – but at the same time, something inside you softened. He was only trying to be nice.

_BabyG – 11:38_

_It’s ok. All over now._

You knew for sure that what had happened to you wasn’t “all over”, but telling a guy you barely knew about your residual fears and subsequent anxiety didn’t seem appealing.

**Jacksepticeye – 11:38**

**It’s not ok, his actions were disgusting and can’t be excused. If you need to talk, you’re not alone.**

You absent-mindedly bit your thumbnail, whilst thinking deeply about what Jack had said. It was true that you’d not yet managed to really talk about the incident – and you couldn’t see Mark wanting to discuss it soon either. Surely, you’d feel better if you could let some of it out?

_BabyG – 11:40_

_Just feels very helpless. Like, I couldn’t do anything during and even after I just froze when he spoke to me._

**Jacksepticeye – 11:40**

**Yeah, I heard that Mark beat the shit out of him? That sounds like it would be hard to watch.**

_BabyG – 11:41_

_Sort of. It was scary to see Mark explode like that but at the same time, it also felt like he deserved it._

**Jacksepticeye – 11:41**

**He absolutely deserved it.**

**Jacksepticeye – 11:43**

**Are you ok?**

_BabyG – 11:44_

_Not really._

**Jacksepticeye – 11:44**

**Tell me.**

_BabyG – 11:45_

_Whenever I close my eyes, his face is there. Whenever Mark touches me, it’s like he’s grabbing hold of me all over again. I can’t stand being alone because I feel afraid, but being around anyone else reminds me that it could so easily happen again._

**Jacksepticeye – 11:45**

**You need to be able to trust again.**

_BabyG – 11:46_

_Trust? Trust who, Mark? How can I, when he’s the very reason I’m here – and therefore the very reason I’ve been raped at all, let alone fucking twice now._

**Jacksepticeye – 11:48**

**Trust me.**

_BabyG – 11:49_

_Can I? Can I ever trust anyone ever again?_

**Jacksepticeye – 11:49**

**You can trust me.**

You closed the laptop abruptly. Even thinking about what Ryan had done made you break out in a cold sweat, let alone talking about it with someone else. As well as that, Jack’s insistence that you trust him was only infuriating – the last thing you needed right now another person who could take advantage of you and hurt you, or worse.

You spent the rest of the day watching Harry Potter movies back to back. Thinking about a world in which magic was real was far more comforting to you than facing the reality of a world where you were held captive and rendered completely helpless to a group of men you didn’t understand and certainly didn’t trust.

Mark came into your room at around 9PM, and you followed the same routine as the night before. You watched some random TV together whilst you ate on his bed, before clambering silently into his bed. He looked extremely tired.

-

Much of the week passed in the same way. Every morning, you woke to an empty bed and spent a long time getting ready. More clothes arrived every other day, but no arrivals were as large as the first package had been, and all contained more skimpy and slutty clothing. You’d not actually worn any of it yet – as long as you could get away with wearing Mark’s more comfortable shirts and boxers, you were going to avoid the lacy thongs like the plague.

 The only thing that changed from day to day was Jack. He always messaged you around 12PM your time, but his attitude towards you was always different. After his eager attempt to win your trust, he used a different approach to befriending you the next day and seemed much more relaxed and open. The third day, he talked about himself a lot and even sent you a draft of one of his videos. It was really interesting to watch – not only because you found yourself enjoying the content – but also because it allowed you to learn his speech patterns and mannerisms. He was also very cute, which was a bonus.

However, the fourth day broke his pattern. Throughout all of Thursday, he didn’t contact you at all. It felt weird to miss him, but you were getting so used to chatting with him every day that to spend your lunch without a conversation with him almost made you sad. You sent him a message, asking where he was, but got no reply. It wasn’t like him at all. By Friday, you were a little worried. The clock climbed closer and closer to midday, and no message arrived. You sent three different messages to him, but he still didn’t reply.

At 1PM, the door rang. You jumped from your bed and practically ran downstairs to get to the door, but Mark was already there once you arrived.

“Baby!” He called, as you ran down the stairs. “I’ve got exciting news!”

“What is it?” You asked, suddenly suspicious. His grin was a little unnerving, and you stopped dead on the third step from the bottom. Slow shuffling emanated from the hallway.

“Someone very special has arrived.” Mark replied, with a cheeky wink. Your heart started beating fast. You couldn’t get the hope for the ‘special someone’ to be Jack to go away.

“Someone?” You repeated, dumbly. As you spoke, a wiry man with bright green hair stepped through the doorway and grinned at you.

“Oh, it’s you! Hi!” Jack called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was hard to write because it was essentially filler so I could quickly get Jack into the picture and now the real fun can begin. Excited? I am. Thanks again for your comments and support, and I'll try harder to be on time with the next chapter. Love y'all!


	15. Jack's Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It's late and I'm sorry :(

“Hi!” You squeaked back. You’d been feeling eager for Jack to arrive, but now that he had you felt sort of nervous. He was very cute in real life, and his messy appearance only added to that.

“How was the flight?” Mark asked him, clasping an arm around his shoulders. Jack shrugged and blew out a sigh.

“It was very long.” He chuckled, before turning around and picking up his bags. Mark responded instantly by grabbing the largest bag.

“Want to see your room?” He asked. Jack nodded and smiled.

-

As it turned out, “Jack’s room” was actually your room – and whilst he was here, you’d have to either share a bed with either him or Mark.  As Jack unpacked his stuff alongside yours, you carefully watched him, trying to take in his mannerisms and analyse the way he held himself. He moved very fluidly, and was oddly energetic considering he’d just been on a long flight. Every so often, he turned around to glance at you and flash a cute grin.

“It’s good to see you.” He admitted, after a while. You nodded.

“It’s good to see you too.” You smiled, blushing slightly. It was odd to talk to someone so openly online, but then feel so awkward and shy in person. Mark mumbled something about checking a rendering video, before leaving the two of you to yourselves.

There was a long silence as you watched Jack take out several pairs of jeans and fold them neatly. You wanted to say something, to talk to him, but you couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t sound dumb. It felt like a completely different person was stood before you – not the one you’d sort of bonded with online.

“I’m sorry that I’m taking up your space.” Jack said, after a while. You shrugged.

“It’s okay. I don’t sleep in here very often anyway.” You admitted, thinking idly about your time in Mark’s bed. Jack looked around, curiously.

“Don’t you keep your clothes in here, though? They’re not in your wardrobe.” He noted, pulling open the empty drawers. You blew out a long breath as you thought about the things Mark had bought you. You’d never actually put them away, and instead had shoved most of them underneath your bed.

“Yeah, uh, they’re pushed into various corners of the room. I don’t keep them in there.” You replied. Silently, you knew that putting your clothes away – and wearing them in general – would be an admittance that you were going to be staying here for a while. You didn’t want to settle into a room that you never wanted to stay in anyway.

“Where exactly are they though?” He asked. You bit back a smile at his accent. After a few seconds, Jack got on his hands and knees to search the floor of the room. It didn’t take him long to pull the ball of crumpled, abandoned clothes from underneath your bed.

“Don’t - ” You protested, but Jack’s laughter cut you off before you could finish your sentence.

“I’m guessing you didn’t buy these yourself then.” He chuckled, pulling a red g-string taut between his fingers. It suddenly flew out of his hands, having been accidentally launched across the room like an elastic band. You ducked to avoid it hitting you in the face, and Jack only laughed harder.

“Don’t laugh!” You pleaded, a blush spreading across your cheeks. Giggles built at the back of your throat as you started to laugh with him. “I didn’t choose any of those!”

“Clearly!” Jack exclaimed, picking up an extreme-push-up bra. He fiddled with the black lace idly, before squeezing the thick padding. His laughter faded as he dropped it and picked up a blue lingerie set. “I mean, I can see why he bought them, but I can also see why you’ve not worn them.” At his remark, a small ball of anxiety twisted in your stomach. You didn’t want to imagine that Jack was picturing you wearing the underwear – you’d had way too many people see you in that way to last you a long time.

“I didn’t choose them.” You quietly repeated, stealing worried glances between Jack and the door. He dropped the lingerie and looked straight at you.

“Hey, you okay?” He gently asked, shuffling on his knees towards you. You pulled away slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to offend you. I’m sure they’d look great on.” He continued. At his last statement, you frowned and dragged your fingers through your hair. A pang of fear was flaming up and down your back at the threat he posed. If he thought you were sexy, he could easily act the same way Mark or Ryan did. Silence fell between you as you tried to control yourself.

“I don’t – that’s not – ” You mumbled. Tears were forming around the corners of your eyes, which only made you more emotional and angry at yourself. He was only trying to be nice, and you were being an idiot over nothing.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry.” He suddenly said, smacking a hand to his face. He looked like he’d realised what he’d done. “I know why you’re upset. I’m not like the others. I’m not like _him_. I didn’t mean to put you in that box. I’d never hurt you, I promise.” He assured you. After a second, he threw his arms around you and you buried your face into his shoulder.

“I shouldn’t even be upset.” You complained, feeling the tears soak into his hoodie. It was frustrating that you couldn’t even take a compliment any more – the very thought of someone sexualising you was a terrifying threat that they’d act like the others and just take what they wanted. Jack rubbed a hand up and down your back.

“You’re allowed to have feelings.” Jack simply said, keeping you in the gentle hold. This felt different from when Mark did it, but you couldn’t figure out why. After a minute or two of silence, you slowly pulled away from him.

“Thanks.” You smiled. He’d done barely anything, but you felt ten times better. Jack simply shrugged in response.

“I care about ya’.” He smiled back. A small grin formed on your lips at the Irish twang in his voice. “Wanna finish this up and then go see Mark?”

-

It hadn’t taken you long to finish putting all of Jack’s stuff away, and once you’d finished that he’d moved on to your things. Slowly but surely, he tidied all of your discarded clothes away alongside his, while comforting you that you only had to wear them if you wanted to. You were sure Mark would put his foot down eventually, but just hearing someone willing to properly look out for you and respect what you wanted was refreshing.

Once you’d gotten downstairs, Mark was just finishing editing a video. He and Jack talked about the state and of YouTube for a few minutes, and you finally got an insight into what Mark’s job was really like. You heard random numbers being tossed around – twice a day, 13 million – but you had no clue what they actually meant. Halfway through the conversation, Mark stopped and turned around to you.

“I forgot, I haven’t actually shown you my videos yet, have I?” He asked. You shook your head.

“No, you said you wanted to be there when you watched them.” You replied. It was odd to think about that first night, and how much you’d liked him before this had all gone wrong.

“Yeah, I did…” he mused, trailing off. He looked like he was remembering saying it as well. You wondered what emotion he looked back on it with – the anxiousness for his plan to go well? The excitement of finally meeting up with you after the stalking? The lustful anticipation for taking advantage of you? You’d probably never know. “I’ll show you one, then!” He smiled.

Mark plugged a laptop into his TV and clicked onto YouTube. He clicked to “My Channel”, revealing his username to be “Markiplier”, and opened a video. It was an indie game you didn’t recognise, but you enjoyed it anyway. Mark was very bubbly and funny on screen, and it was nice to see him so happy. There was something in his eyes that spoke of a true joy. You knew that Mark had been slaving away at video making all week to prepare for Jack’s arrival, but you hadn’t realised how much he clearly enjoyed doing it.

After the video ended, he clicked on another. You happily sat and watched it whilst he left, explaining he was going to cook dinner with Jack. After a while, you’d spent about an hour simply watching his content, sitting happily on the sofa.

The two men entered some time later, carrying plates. They settled either side of you whilst the video automatically moved on to a “Game Grumps” video. You realised quickly that the two people you could hear talking were Arin and Danny, who you’d met the previous week. It was really good to hear their voices again – especially Danny’s – even if it was simply recorded. The three of you spent a long time watching their videos of Mario maker, laughing and eating all the while.

When it started to get late, Jack left for bed – exhaustedly remarking that his journey had tired him out. You weren’t surprised – the jet lag probably wasn’t helping him, either. You sat with Mark to watch a few more videos, before he too told you he was tired. He promised the three of you would spend proper time together in the morning.

When you clambered into bed, he acted differently from the rest of the week. Once you were both under the covers together, he reached out for you and pulled you closer. You fell asleep trying to ignore the way you were pressed against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have big news! I've converted an old undertale blog into one I'm going to use for my writing - so if you've ever wanted to ask me a question or want to stay updated on the status of the newest chapter, please go follow me! it's underblogger.tumblr.com :) I'll be posting if I'm ever going to be late or early, and also I'll answer any questions you might have. That - and you could also make a tumblr post and tag it #UBNAH (UnderBlogger Never A Hero) and I'll see that too!  
> Also, your comments give me life. Love you guys and sorry for being late!


	16. Morning Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo ya, first time in forever that I wasn't late. Well done me? Well done me. (also thank you very much to all the people that followed my tumblr!)

You woke up to something hard poking against the small of your back. It took you a few seconds to realize what it actually was, but once you knew, you became slightly apprehensive.

“Are you awake yet, baby?” Mark whispered in your ear. His voice was husky and deep – creating a fire in the pit of your stomach. You tried to suppress it.

“Only just.” You sighed, pretending to stretch outwards. It was unavoidable – no matter where you angled yourself, you couldn’t escape the thick object that was pressed to your spine.

“Good.” He growled, reaching a hand around to your front. It traced over your stomach, carefully over your breasts, before his fingers ran down the line of your waist. “I was thinking, seeing as we have some alone time right now, maybe you could take care of a problem I have.” He continued, his voice dropping an octave as his lust became apparent. You didn’t want to acknowledge it, but it was sexy as hell.

“What problem would that be?” You asked, coyly. Behind you, Mark chuckled and slowly thrusted lower, hitting the top of your ass.

“I could show you it.” He murmured. You didn’t answer, but he gently turned you around to face him anyway. When you finally looked at him, it was hard for your heart to not skip a beat. Biting his lip, he was staring at you with such a fierce intensity that it was hard not to melt under his gaze. His bright red hair was splayed out over the pillow, and his muscled arms and chest were practically bursting out of the plain white tee he was wearing. You couldn’t help yourself.

“Show me, then.” You whispered. As soon as you spoke, it was like a gateway had been opened. He furiously pulled you in for a deep kiss, before he pulled away and ripped his shirt off. As he got onto his knees, you took a second to admire his physique before you followed his lead and sat upright. From here, you could easily see the bulge in his underwear. He followed your gaze, before smirking knowingly at you.

“Come on, baby girl.” He grinned, pulling down his briefs to reveal his hard length. “Suck my cock.” You didn’t have time to respond before he took hold of your head and moved you downwards. You obediently took it, trying to fit as much of him into your mouth as you could. It was a struggle not to gag.

“Oh, fuck.” He groaned softly. The words sent an electric spark down your spine. Part of you was still disgusted at what was happening, but another part of you couldn’t help thoroughly enjoying yourself. It was like a battle was going on in your own mind. You couldn’t deny he was incredibly hot, but you had to remember all the bad things he’d done.

Nevertheless, you placed your hand on the part of his dick that wouldn’t fit in your mouth and gently pumped it along with the rhythm you’d created. In order to balance yourself, you had to kneel properly upwards and rested your free hand on his chest – not that you were complaining about it.

“You’re so good at this…” Mark moaned, running a hand through your hair. “I guess I should reward you, though.” He chuckled, as you felt his free hand travel down your underwear. You wanted to complain, but your mouth was too full, and there was no way Mark would let you stop sucking now. You’d have to just take whatever he was going to give.

“You like this?” He asked, as he started flicking your clit gently. You couldn’t help moaning audibly. It was hard to keep concentrating on pleasuring him when a million things were running through your mind – namely how much you were enjoying this and how much you knew that you shouldn’t be. After a few seconds, his hand moved slightly further down and two of his fingers gently penetrated you.

Deciding it was probably best to avoid that until you could get your thoughts sorted out, you moved yourself higher up – trying to get away from his hand. However, he simply moved with you and growled a little.

“Don’t ruin it now. You get what I give you, princess.” He snarled, pushing his fingers in a little harder. “Do you not like it?” He asked, as they curled forwards to hit your G-spot. The instant pleasure was overwhelming and you couldn’t control yourself as you buckled over, taking your mouth away from his cock.

“Oh my fucking god. Holy shit. Fuck, fucking – ” You babbled as he continued to finger you, hard. You could hear him smugly chuckling as you continued to lose yourself in the forced pleasure. When he started to use his thumb to rub your clit, it felt like you were going to explode. Mark had to start moving your hand on his dick to remind you his cock even existed. Unable to even talk, you simply started jacking him off with your free hand.

“I love making you feel good, baby.” Mark moaned. His voice was getting higher and higher as he continued to gasp and groan from your touch. You could feel your orgasm fast approaching.

“Fuck, I’m going to – ” You moaned, before your orgasm hit and cut you off. Whilst you came, an image of Jack, moaning and ploughing into you, came to mind.

“I’m coming!” You heard Mark groan. It was somewhere in the background however – as whilst you recovered from your orgasm, you were trying to fathom the image that had popped up inside your head.

“Oh shit.” You suddenly said out loud. You turned around to look at Mark, with wild eyes. “Jack. In the house.”

“Yeah?” He asked, panting and confused. He looked somewhat offended, until a similar alarm seemed to pass over him. “Oh shit.”

“We were super noisy.” You hissed. A glazed look of alarm washed over Mark’s eyes, before a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“Oops.” He managed to say, before he burst out laughing. You tried to laugh with him, but couldn’t muster anything even vaguely realistic. You were too worried that he’d heard you – and might think worse of you – but more than that, you needed to work out your own head. You’d wanted to do that, but at the same time you knew it was wrong, and even that wasn’t bad enough you’d thought about Jack as you came.

“We should go see if he’s awake.” You said, getting out of bed. Mark frowned and reached out towards you.

“Wait, stay! We only just finished.” He whined, but you were already walking to the door. You didn’t know how you felt about what just happened. “Hey, babe, stop!” He cried urgently. You spun around.

“What?” You demanded. Mark gestured to your body.

“Clothes?” He asked. You looked down and realised you’d forgotten you were still completely naked. You poked your head out of the door, and heard a shower running. Perfect. Since Jack was in the bathroom, you could run and get some clothes.

Sneakily, you dashed into your room and began ransacking the wardrobe. Now wasn’t the time to be picky – you couldn’t afford to waste a single second. You grabbed a few items that you thought might constitute and outfit, before you dashed to the second bathroom and locked yourself in. There, you realised you’d managed to grab a thong, a push up bra, a pair of black yoga pants and a see-through grey crop top. It wasn’t something you’d normally choose to wear, but once you’d had a shower and gotten ready properly it wasn’t half bad.

As you exited the bathroom, you locked eyes with Jack, wearing only a towel around his waist. You couldn’t help check out his body, and were pleasantly surprised to see he was rippling with lean, subtle muscle. He blushed slightly when he saw you, and dragged his towel upwards to cover himself a little.

“Hey there.” He smiled. “Sleep well?” You thought about what had just happened with Mark, and supressed a laugh.

“Yeah, it was alright.” You cheerfully replied. “Yourself?”

“I slept well, thanks.” He said. There was a second of silence, where neither of you knew what to say – instead simply stood smiling at each other.

“I’m going to make breakfast.” You finally said, gesturing towards the kitchen downstairs. Jack nodded. “Do you want anything?” You asked.

“Yeah, if Mark has any lucky charms!” Jack grinned. It was funny, considering how fitting that was to his Irish heritage.

“I’ll get you some!” You smiled. Jack thanked you and disappeared into his room. The second he was gone, you felt like a dork. You critically analysed all of your actions whilst you slowly walked to the kitchen, blushing like a fool the whole way.

By the time you finished making 2 bowls of cereal, Jack had already come in and sat at the table. For the next few minutes, you both gratefully enjoyed the food in silence, occasionally looking at each other and smiling.

“Hey guys!” Mark cried theatrically as he burst into the room. You both turned around to look at him, surprised and dumbfounded. He had a strange look of confidence on his face. “I’ve made a decision. Since Jack is finally here, we’re going to do something very special today.” He announced.

“What’s the plan?” Jack asked. Mark grinned almost devilishly and looked directly at you.

“We’re going to go out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Heh heh heh.
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and generally being awesome! Got a question? Want to know if the next update is late/early/whatever? Follow me at underblogger.tumblr.com :)


	17. Going Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd just say that I'm back from New Zealand, so uploads should be more on time than they have been previously!

Your jaw dropped. Freedom could be within your grasp.

“Where?” You eagerly asked. You hoped with all of your might he would suggest somewhere that was outside.

“I thought we could go see a movie, and then see where the day goes.” Mark smiled. Jack nodded along with him.

“Yeah, sounds great. I’d love to do some sightseeing, actually, but that doesn’t have to be today!” Jack chipped in. Mark nodded thoughtfully. Your heart was beating at a million miles an hour. You couldn’t believe this was happening.

“By the way baby, I’ve got something for you whilst we’re going to be out.” Mark began, pulling something out from behind his back. “I’ve got a pretty necklace for you.” He cooed, stepping towards you. It looked like he was holding a ring of metal, but you had no time to protest before he fastened it firmly around your neck.

“Um, thanks?” You carefully said. You couldn’t help but be deeply suspicious of the new item – there was just something very fishy about Mark’s tone of voice.

“It’s… a special necklace.” He slowly admitted. You apprehensively began to tug at it, but it was no use. He’d locked it in some way and you couldn’t figure out how to open it. “You see baby, if you stray too far… you’ll have to be punished.”

“Punished?” You slowly inquired. Mark bit his lip guiltily.

“If you move too far away from me, you might get a little electric shock.” He explained, stroking your cheek.

“ _What?_ ” You exclaimed. Mark only shrugged.

“You best stay close to me then, okay baby? That little thing holds enough voltage to burn straight through your skin.” Mark said. “Also, for that reason, you might want to try not to talk once it’s turned on too.” He continued, ruffling your hair. You opened your mouth, thought about what he’d said, and closed it. So now, you couldn’t run away, and you couldn’t even talk to someone to tell them you couldn’t run. You might be able to write a message to someone, but that seemed unlikely when you’d be stuck by Mark’s side the whole time.

“Mark, what time did you want to go?” Jack suddenly cut in, looking up from his phone. You didn’t even know if he’d been listening to the shocking things Mark had just said. Your captor looked at his phone.

“Uh, around ten minutes should be good. Are you nearly ready to head off?”

-

You’d ended up watching a random comedy movie. Here you were, outside Mark’s apartment, and you were trapped in a movie theatre between your captor and one of his best friends. To your right, Mark was nursing a big bucket of popcorn whilst Jack had a bag of assorted sweets to your left. You’d not been able to talk, so couldn’t ask for any refreshments.

Around 30 minutes into the film, you noticed that Jack had moved closer to you. You were pretty sure that his thigh hadn’t been touching yours when you sat down. A few minutes later, he shuffled a little and moved closer still. You glanced over to Mark, but he hadn’t noticed. Jack’s hand was resting on the back of your seat.

“This film is dumb.” Jack whispered, laughing slightly. You looked at him and nodded. You were finding it hard to keep up with the plot, but the jokes were alright. Jack smiled a little sadly at you. “Are you alright?”

You tried to muster a happy smile in response, and nodded again. After all, Mark was only a foot away from the conversation. Jack looked back at the screen, but started to move his arm slowly. You felt him wrap his arm around your shoulders as his hand gently massaged your right shoulder. Once you’d confirmed Mark wasn’t paying attention, you leant slightly into Jack. The two of you sat together like this for a few more minutes, until Jack’s hand travelled down to your bare waist. He kept his hand respectfully above your hips as he stroked the bare skin. You leant closer to his chest.

“Your skin is very soft.” He whispered into your ear. You desperately wanted to respond in some way, but feared the electric collar that you were stuck in. Instead, you chose to rest a hand on his thigh to show that you were happy where you were. He stuffed his bag of sweets into his cup holder so he could rest his free hand over yours. It felt so peaceful, which was a strange feeling after being in danger for so long. You spent the rest of the movie nestled against his chest.

“Woah, guys.” Mark warned, once the lights came back on. “Talk about public displays of affection…” He muttered. It wasn’t an amused mumble, and his expression wasn’t a happy one. Your stomach curled. You’d made him unhappy.

“Do you wanna get some food?” Jack asked him. Mark stood up, looked down at the two of you, and gestured for you to get up.

“Let’s eat.”

-

Being at a restaurant was even worse than being in the cinema. Here, you were even sat next to a window – but you were no closer to being free than before. Mark was sat next to you in the corner booth, with his arm protectively around you, and Jack was opposite. The only way you could escape would be if you jumped over the table.

The three of you had chosen an Italian restaurant, but Mark had ordered for you since you couldn’t talk. Whilst you waited for your food, Jack was currently telling a story about his journey over to America.

“So then, I asked the air hostess if she had the chicken, but she said that…” He continued. You weren’t really listening and instead, you were trying to sort your own head out. Mark had made you come this morning – and he had been damn good at that – but when you’d climaxed, Jack had come to mind. Plus, you’d been so comfortable being close with Jack in the cinema. However, anything Jack had done today didn’t change the fact that you couldn’t stop yourself being aroused with Mark. Either way you looked at it, the other man was still affecting you in some way.

“I don’t think that that’s how it usually works…” Mark commented. It occurred to you that listening to them might help you in the long run - as they could accidentally reveal a weakness – but you were too consumed in your own thoughts to bother. The image of Jack pounding roughly into you aroused and scared you at the same time. You weren’t sure if you would ever be ready for someone to do that ever again.

“Hey, are you paying attention?” Mark suddenly asked, nudging you gently. You spun your head around to look at him, and sheepishly blushed.

“So cute.” Jack grinned. “I guess that’s a no, then.”

“We were just saying how good you’ve been, baby.” Mark said, pulling you closer to him. You glanced over to Jack across the table, trying to subtly tell him you didn’t want to move closer to Mark. Unfortunately, it clearly wasn’t as subtle as you thought, as Mark pulled away from you and stared you in the eye.

“What did that mean?” He asked, searchingly. Your heart dropped in fear. You opened your mouth to quickly make an excuse, but felt the metal against your chin and closed it again. You simply shook your head, trying to nonchalantly shrug to say – ‘nothing’.

Luckily, he didn’t have time to ask any more questions as the waitress arrived with your food. Most of the meal was eaten in silence, punctuated by meaningful glances between you and Jack, and Mark’s insistence to keep body contact with you at all times.

 The two men only just started talking again once they were back in the car. Throughout the journey, you stared desperately through the window, looking out at the expansive space that you couldn’t tread. It was almost painful, being so close to freedom and yet still being so far from being able to grasp it. By the time you arrived back at Mark’s apartment building, you’d driven yourself into a frenzy. You had to take your chance.

When Mark opened your door, you shot out. He cried out, but you started running. You didn’t have time to lose – he’d be faster than you, and capture you when he caught you, but that didn’t stop you. You desperately ran, for your life, not daring to scream as you pulled bins into your pursuer’s path and leapt around streetlights.

“Come back!” Mark angrily yelled. He wasn’t far behind you, but you could hear two sets of footsteps – clearly, Jack was chasing you as well. After a few seconds, a loud cry went up into the air. “Ouch, fuck!” You heard Mark groan as a clatter of footsteps told you he’d fallen over. You kept running, faster now than before. You could do it. You could get away.

After you’d run a further 5 meters, a sharp buzz pulsed from the choker. It was painful, but you pushed through it. This might be your only chance. A further two meters, and a shock around twice as painful pulsated directly into your neck. You had to stop for just a second to cry out before you could carry on, slowed down to a jogging stagger. After a few more steps, Mark’s voice was distant. You dared to keep moving, and felt your mistake. A huge, powerful shock brought you to your knees.

“ _HELP!_ ” You screamed, as you fell to the floor. Speaking was your final mistake. The last thing you felt was a shock even more powerful than the last, before you fell unconscious.

-

The next thing you knew, you were scooped up in someone’s arms and being carried up a flight of stairs. Incredible pain permeated your neck, and up to your head too. You didn’t bother opening your eyes because it didn’t matter. You’d failed to escape. The person holding you walked along for a while, before kicking open a door. You were then placed down on a bed, and a hand went to your forehead.

“She’s still sweating.” You heard Jack say. “This is really worrying.”

“I don’t want to have to take her outside again, in the same day.” Mark replied. You kept your eyes squeezed shut as you listened.

“Mark, if she doesn’t wake up you need to take her to a doctor.” Jack warned.

“I’ll look after her.”

“Look at the fuckin’ burn marks on her neck!”

“That might just wash off if I run her a bath.”

“She could be seriously injured.”

“It’ll be okay, she’s got me to look after her.”

You tried to keep listening, but tiredness took over you. The last thing you thought about before you fell asleep was how much it would suck to die right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm really tired right now, so I'll be replying to comments on the last chapter tomorrow :) Love y'all!


	18. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than usual, but I didn't want to split it up!

You were woken up by a harsh grab being held on your cheek. Your eyes snapped open immediately, to reveal Mark, leaning intensely over you. Your head pounded and you couldn’t quite grasp what was going on or why he looked so wrong. His jaw was clenched, and there was an alarming anger behind his eyes. You didn’t dare speak – and not only for the pain circling your neck.

“Good morning, _honey_.” He spat. “How are you?” You paused, still looking up at him. How were you? Currently, you were terrified and confused.

“I’m… fine.” You mumbled. It was nice and vague, in the hope that it wouldn’t draw a reaction from him.

“Oh, you’re fine are you? Great. I’m _really_ glad you’re fine.” He growled, before he hooked an arm behind you and pulled you upright. Looking around you, you realised you’d been sleeping in Mark’s room, but couldn’t remember how you got here. “I’m… _not_ so fine.” He continued.

“Oh, that’s not good.” You dumbly said. Frantically, you began looking around the room for an escape. The odds didn’t look good.

“No, it’s not good.” He fumed. “You what else isn’t good? _Who_ else isn’t good? You.” As he spoke, his voice lowered in pitch, revealing a dark rumble behind it. With every word, he looked more tense and appeared larger in front of you.

“Oh.” You muttered, suddenly remembering the day before. You’d been let out, and had tried to run – that’s probably why he was so mad. But who _wouldn’t_ have run?

“That’s all you have to say?” He questioned, leaning towards you. As you sat upright in bed, he was crouched on his hands and knees opposite you, watching your every move intensely. You could only stare at him, having absolutely no clue what you could do to calm him down. He’d twist anything you said to make himself angrier – it was no use trying to talk with him.

You didn’t reply. Mark looked like he was waiting for you to speak, but you didn’t dare say a word. It was kind of terrifying – this man had beaten you before and his expression told you he’d easily do it again. After a few silent, tense moments, he leaned back and stood up. Mark started to pace the room, wringing his fingers together and staring intently at his feet.

“I trusted you.” He said, after a while. You froze.

“What?” You gently asked. He stopped pacing and looked up at you.

“You heard me.” He simply said, staring at you. His voice was quiet, and even verged on sad. “I let you go outside. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? I let you go out, I trusted you, and you… you betrayed me. You ran away.” He carried on, not taking his eyes from you. You wished you had the courage to look away. It was hard to know whether to defend yourself or stay silent. You chose the latter as he walked towards the bed again.

“I love you.” He breathed. A moment passed without words before he ran up and harshly cupped your face by the cheeks. “ _I love you_.” He repeated, before suddenly – he slapped you across the face. You involuntarily cried out in pain whilst blinking back tears.

“I tried to give you everything you wanted.” Mark continued, roughly tugging you by the arm to face him. “It was never enough!” He cried, before he slapped you again. It stung on your cheek, radiating heat and shame. The pain was sharp, and drew more tears from your eyes.

“Please, I’m sorry!” You cried, trying to appease him. He shook his head firmly.

“No you’re not. You fucking ran away. You _ran away_!” He yelled, throwing you across the bed. You rolled over and tumbled awkwardly to the floor, banging your elbow in the process. You tried to curl up, cradling your injured limb, but soon enough Mark had stormed around the bed and was pulling you to your feet.

“Mark, I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to – ” He cut you off with another slap to the face. The left side of your face was burning, as if it was on fire.

“I clothed you. Fed you. Housed you. I’ve protected you all this time, and for what? You tried to escape _this_. Escape _me_.” As he spoke, his voice dropped dramatically in pitch. By the end of his sentence, it was almost like an animalistic growl. As he went to shove you, however, there was a knock at the door.

“The _fuck_ is going on in there?” Jack asked, from behind the door. Mark froze, and in the second he spent turning to look at the closed door, the Irishman had already burst in. He stopped for a second, taking in the scene, before an angry frown coated his usually happy features. “Mark, what the fuck is this?”

“ _YOU_.” Mark roared, pointing a finger at him. “You fucking _tripped me up_ , you _bastard_.” You gasped before you could stop yourself. It made sense – that was how you’d started to gain ground on Mark. You thought he’d fallen over, but in reality –

“No, I didn’t! I swear, that was an accident!” Jack protested, holding his hands up. Mark shook his head and walked over to him, pulling him close by the collar of his shirt.

“ _You tripped me_.” Mark snarled in Jack’s face. The flame-haired man paused, locked the door, and then shoved Jack against the wall. “If you’re so desperate to go against _me_ , then maybe _you_ should learn a lesson as well.” Mark growled at him, continuing to stare at him whilst he walked back to you.

“Mark, please – ” Jack tried to cut in, but Mark spoke straight over him.

“You can just sit and watch this.” He told Jack, before sadness flashed across his face again as he looked towards you. “I never wanted to do this.” He sighed, before grabbing your hair and pulling it, hard. As you screamed, Jack flew forwards and tried to drag Mark’s hands away. There was a grunt, a cry, and Jack had been thrown back against the wall. Whilst you fell to your knees, Mark started kicking you violently, hitting your stomach, chest and legs.

“I trusted you. _I trusted you!_ ” He cried wildly. There was a horribly sad edge to his voice, as if he going to burst into tears at any moment. You were trying to grab his legs to stop him, but it was hard to concentrate whilst he was still pulling your hair. By the time you finally got a hold of his right ankle, he’d already grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you upright.

“Mark, please, I’m sorry that I ran away.” You desperately pleaded, your voice rising higher in pitch as he grabbed you by the throat. The pain from the contact to your burns were unimaginable, and you shrieked helplessly as his grip grew tighter. Jack was yelling something from the other side of the room, but Mark clearly wasn’t paying attention as the sadness behind his eyes revealed itself once again.

“I love you, and I gave you _everything_ you could _ever_ want. Everything I did, I did it for you. I love you and you won’t love me back. _Why won’t you love me back?!_ ” He screamed, before throwing you across the bed. You gasped for air and clambered to your feet unsteadily.  He dived across the bed to race after you and adrenaline carried you across the room. You were feet away from the door now. Jack was already fiddling with the lock, his hands shaking as he looked up from what he was doing to sympathetically glance at you. You were unsure whether he did actually trip Mark up or not, but at least he didn’t like what was going on right now.

“Hey!” Mark yelled, grabbing you and spinning you around. He loomed over you, thick muscles painfully obvious as the threat of being beaten reappeared once again. You were so scared you could be sick. “Look at me. Tell me you love me and you’re sorry.” He demanded, shaking you violently. You didn’t want to do it – you’d rather get hit again than admit any feelings for your captor.

“I can’t.” You stuttered. He paused for a second, searching your eyes, before he dragged you over to his bedside table. He held you so that your back was pressed to his stomach, and his hand was again around your neck – but it was a gentle hold now. He was just keeping you in place.

“Well, if you ‘ _can’t_ ’, then I’ll make it so that you ‘ _can_ ’.” He mocked your voice, leaning forwards to open his bedside drawer. Inside, amongst the junk, was a long back piece of black plastic. He pulled it out, fiddled with it a little, and a blade shot out. He grabbed your arm and held it palm upwards, exposing your wrist whilst he held the blade against it.

“Mark, stop!” Jack yelled, but Mark didn’t listen. The younger man tried to run towards the pair of you but Mark only grabbed a thick book from his bedside and cracked it across his head. Jack clutched where he’d been hit, before crumpling against the wall silently.

“Please, Mark, don’t!” You screamed, crying uncontrollably. Behind you, you could hear soft sobbing noises.

“Tell me.” His voice cracked as he gave the order. Clearly, he was crying as well. “Tell me you love me, and you’re sorry.” He waited a for a few seconds, and when you didn’t answer him, he slashed a long cut across your wrist.

“No! Stop, please!” You screeched, writhing against his hold as he pressed the blade to a new patch of flesh.

“TELL ME!” He roared, pushing the blade harder into your skin. Blood was starting to pool around it. You could hear Mark openly sobbing in-between each yell.

“ _I love you!_ ” You suddenly yelled. He paused for a minute, before dropping the knife. “I love you, and I’m sorry.” You exhaustedly said. Mark half collapsed behind you, before spinning you around and placing you on the bed beside him.

“I’ve wanted to hear you say that forever.” He smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. You didn’t move, unable to concentrate on anything except the stinging pain around your neck and the blood trickling around your wrist. This man was a monster.

Mark cradled you against him, cooing gently and telling you that he’d never do that again. You could barely listen, let alone respond. You let him rock you from side to side a whilst you watched Jack on the floor – who was currently getting to his hands and knees. Every so often, he’d stop and rub his head. Mark started singing softly, as Jack knelt up and looked at you meaningfully. There was a certain sorrowful look behind his eyes – he was trying to apologise without saying a word. You didn’t know how to feel, and you didn’t know if he’d really helped you or not. You didn’t react, simply looking away and back up at Mark. He looked calmer now, but more so than before. It was like someone had flipped a switch on him, because he’d changed moods completely.

“I love you baby.” He said. You felt sick with fear, with nerves, and with anger. You bit back a sob.

“I love you too.” You softly responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a little dark, I'll admit.  
> In other news, I've been thinking of starting a little mini series from this one, called "Behind the Scenes", which would be a collection of one-off chapters looking at different perspectives of chapter from this story, or just other scenes that other characters were doing at one time. One example I was thinking of would be what Matt and Ryan did once they left Mark's, or how Danny and Arin talked about reader-chan after they went home! It's just a thought, but if you guys like the idea, I'll do it!  
> Thanks for all your comments and support :)


	19. Party: Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I updated the character list again. Honestly, that's probably going to happen a lot in this (As well as updating tags) because I don't plan thoroughly :')

There was a long moment of silence before Mark released you from his arms and stood up. He walked over to the door, and just before he walked through it, he turned back to you.

“By the way baby, I’ve invited my friends over tonight to celebrate Jack’s arrival.” He smiled. “So make sure you look pretty!” Once he’d left, you fell backwards onto the bed. For a brief second, the softness of the quilt was comforting, until you thought about the fact that it was _Mark’s_ bed, and you sat back up again.

“Are you okay?” A weak voice asked. It was confusing for a second, but you realised quickly that the disembodied voice had actually come from Jack, who was still curled up by the door. As you ran over, he groaned and propped himself up on one elbow.

“Never mind me, how are _you_ doing?” You worriedly replied. Jack had taken a serious blow. “Thanks for trying to defend me.”

“Oh, come on.” Jack said, waving an arm nonchalantly. “I _had_ to. Don’t worry about it.” He was trying to act as if it had been nothing, but the obvious pain was plastered all over his grimacing face. He probably needed to see a doctor, but asking Mark was too risky right now.

“I _am_ worried. He hit you really hard on the head.” You objected, brushing his fringe back to see the red mark on his forehead. It was a bright, scarlet blob above his left eye that screamed for attention.

“Can I see the cuts?” Jack suddenly asked. Obediently, you held out your right wrist for him to see. You could barely look at it. Two long, deep welts across your wrist were pulsating, still stinging and oozing a little blood. Jack sucked in a deep breath. “You should get a plaster on those, otherwise they might get infected.” You nodded in agreement, looking across at him. For a moment, your eyes connected and there was something visceral and deep behind it; it was a mixture of fear and anxiety from you and sorrowful regret from him.

-

By the time you’d both finished patching yourselves back up, it had already reached early afternoon. You spent most of the day watching random cartoons in the lounge whilst Jack and Mark recorded videos together in his studio. Although they’d fought this morning, they still sounded as happy and joyful as they would’ve in any other recording.

Once it reached 5PM, you started to think about the party. Mark had told you to ‘look pretty’, and you knew that you’d need to cover up the bruises on your torso and cuts on your arm. However, once you reached Mark’s bathroom mirror, you found you actually had bigger problems – the burn marks on your neck and a purple, swollen black eye.

To cover up most of your body, you found a black dress that had lace details and lacy sleeves all the way down your arms. It gave you an impressive cleavage (when you coupled it with a push-up bra) to satisfy Mark’s request, it covered the bruises on your torso, and the lacy sleeves were as close as you could get to covering up the cuts on your wrist. A pair of thin tights mostly covered the bruises on your thighs. For the burn marks, you wrapped a velvet choker around your neck and did your best with some concealer. The black eye was your real problem. No matter how much concealer, foundation and eye shadow you tried to apply, you couldn’t mask it completely. There was still a purple tinge and a swollen look around your left eye. The last thing you needed tonight was a million questions to remind you of what had happened this morning.

Once you’d finished applying a smokey eye, you stepped into pair of kitten heels and admired yourself in the bathroom mirror. Considering you’d gone through hell this morning, you were pretty impressed with how you’d managed to beautify yourself. To any unsuspecting person, you could easily pass off as someone normal, unburdened by physical damage and emotional harm. All you had to do now was meet _more_ of Mark’s friends and act happy all evening – which, the further you thought about it, started to feel like the hardest task of all.

-

“Babe, come downstairs and say hello!” Mark called. You’d already heard people being greeted at the door, but had so far chosen to stay in your room. Jack was nowhere to be seen – presumably, he was either still getting ready or already downstairs.

“One second!” You called back. Taking a final glance in the mirror, you tried to listen at the door to see who was down there. You didn’t recognise any of the voices. There was a gruff male, another male voice with an accent that was hard to place, and a female voice. It sounded like Mark was laughing about something.

The second you opened your door, silence fell below you. Descending the stairs, you saw that Mark was in fact talking to three people you’d never seen before – one older-looking guy, a young guy, and a girl with a blonde streak running through her hair.

“Hey baby!” Mark called joyfully to you. He introduced you to his guests and proceeded to point each of them out to you. “This is Brian, Ross and Suzy. They’re also in Game Grumps with Arin and Danny.” He grinned. You smiled and nodded to them.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” You quietly said. Mark reach his arm around you and went back to his conversation with them.

“So, where are the others?” He inquired. The three of them looked around at each other, silently wondering which of them was going to talk.

“Well, Danny and Arin are going to be a little late because of an issue at the office,” Brian began, “And Barry’s busy tonight – he wanted me to apologize for that, actually.” Mark gave you a gentle squeeze.

“That’s okay!” He said to Brian before looking back down at you, “Don’t worry baby, you’ll just have to meet him another time.” He smiled warmly. You only nodded. If anything, having less people here was probably going to be more safe.

“Hey Mark, are you going to Pax next week?” Ross asked. Mark slapped a hand to his face and gasped.

“Shit, I hadn’t even thought about it, I’ve been too caught up…” He trailed off, glancing at you. “I guess so, but I need to organise a few things.” Ross nodded understandingly and talked about the Grumps a little. From what you could tell from their conversation, the three of them all seemed perfectly nice – and not a threat like you’d feared.

“Do you guys want a beer?” Mark asked, after a while. It was already 7PM, and the sun had started setting. The man holding you to his side led the party to his kitchen – but as he started serving drinks, there was another knock at the door. He sped off, leaving you with Brian, Ross and Suzy.

“It’s so nice that Mark’s got a girlfriend.” Suzy beamed at you, whilst Brian and Ross poured themselves beers. “I am surprised you moved in together so fast though – or have you been dating longer than he’s let on?” She winked. Something twisted inside your stomach. She was so nice, and so innocent.

“Well, actually,” You began, wondering how you were going to say this. It only seemed logical to tell her the truth – clearly, she hadn’t been warned about you the same way most of Mark’s other friends had been. “You see, Mark – ”

“Hey guys!” A familiar voice cried, as someone burst into the kitchen. You recognised that voice. Spinning around quickly, you turned to see Danny walking into the room. His eyes swept quickly around everyone until they rested upon yours. “Hey there, it’s good to see you.” He beamed, striding confidently over to pull you into a tight hug. You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him back, breathing in that same scent of leather jackets and aftershave. It was comforting to see him again.

“Hi.” You grinned. He pulled out of the hug to look into your eyes searchingly.

“How are you doing?” He asked, gently. The others had already started up a different conversation, not paying attention to the two of you any longer.

“I’m alright.” You lied, thinking about the beatings this morning. You didn’t want to tell Danny about that right now – not whilst other people were here, and not whilst he might confront Mark. You weren’t sure who would win that fight. Danny stared at you for a second longer.

“Are you _sure?_ ” He pressed. You swallowed hard and nodded. It felt terrible being dishonest with him but you couldn’t see any other way to ensure the situation remained calm.

“Actually,” You suddenly thought, pulling Danny into the corner of the room. You didn’t want the others to hear you saying this. “Why does Suzy think I’m Mark’s _girlfriend?_ ” You questioned. Danny looked alarmed for a second, glancing over to her, before turning back to you.

“All three of them think that. Don’t tell them otherwise.” He whispered. Anger grew at the pit of your stomach.

“Why wouldn’t I tell them the truth? Maybe I could _get out of here_.” You hissed. Danny shook his head and grabbed your upper arms.

“Please, don’t tell them anything. Clearly, that’s what Mark wants them to think and if you ruin that I don’t know what he’d – ”

“How’s everyone doing?” You suddenly heard Mark call. The pair of you jumped apart and saw him leaning into the doorway. He looked at Dan and you in a slightly accusatory way before gesturing for you to go to him. “Hey baby, there’s more people I want you to meet! You should probably stay with me by the door, so you can greet everyone as they arrive.” He beamed. You took one last glance at Danny before you silently walked over to your captor. He took you by the hand and led you towards his front door, as four more people walked in.

“Baby, this is Wade, Molly, Bob and Mandy.” Mark explained, pointing to each person in turn. As he said this, you noticed Jack and Arin talking excitedly on the stairs.

This party was clearly going to last all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo! I don't know how long the party is going to last, but it was waaaaaaay too long to fit into one chapter, so sorry about the cliffhanger! (That's the only time you'll hear me apologising for a cliff hanger though, lol). Thanks for all your comments and all your love :)  
> I also wanted to say that if you've messaged me on tumblr and I've taken a long time to reply - I'm sorry! I've been busy working every day this week and so in the evenings I've had a million and one things to do, which leads to me not replying very often :( I'll try harder!  
> FINAL NOTE: As for the "Behind The Scenes" series, I will be doing that as so many of you expressed interest! The first chapter should be up within the net few days :)  
> EDIT: I have now posted the first chapter of "Behind The Scenes"! Here is a cheeky link to it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7975408/chapters/18244207


	20. Intoxication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Fair warning - this chapter has lots of characters and is VERY long.  
> However, I didn't want to split it up, so have it all. Over 3,000 words of it. (My usual chapters are around 1,500 words usually, for perspective).

 “Hi there!” You squeaked, holding up one hand to wave at the four new guests. Each of them glanced up at you whilst they took off their coats, and you received a variety of polite smiles in return.

“Hey, both of you!” Wade smiled, leaning forward to pull Mark into a hug. Bob made a similar move, instantly clapping a friendly hand around Mark’s back as they walked into the apartment. Behind them, Mark carefully locked the door - but the new guests got in your way before you could see where he put the key. Molly and Mandy exchanged a few words with each other, before greeting Mark with equally warm smiles.

“So, Mark, here she is, huh?” Bob asked, gesturing towards you. Mark grinned and put his arm around you.

“Yeah, you finally get to meet her, instead of just hearing about her!” He cheerfully replied. Wade snorted with laughter and looked over to you.

“Yeah, we’ve heard _so much._ ” Wade said to you, in a stage whisper.

“Oh, shut up!” Mark chuckled, waving a hand nonchalantly. You bit your lip and forced a smile. In truth, Mark could have told these people all sorts of things about you and you had no idea what he would’ve said.

“It’s nice to meet you all!” You smiled, trying to look as open and friendly as possible. Staying in Mark’s good books was your top priority right now. Bob grinned gratefully at you.

“Clearly you’re too good for Mark!” He laughed, giving his friend a playful shove. Mark laughed along with him, but tightened his grip around your waist as he did so. It was threatening, to say the least, but you tried not to let it show on your face.

“By the way Mark, why are you keeping your door constantly locked?” Wade asked, suspiciously. Mark shrugged, not skipping a beat.

“If I leave it unlocked my shitty neighbours steal stuff. I lost a great pair of shoes last time!” His expression was carefree and breezy, but in reality it was stunning to see him lie so easily. It was almost flawless.

“Hey, Mark? Can I borrow your lovely lady for a second?” A voice suddenly piped up behind Mark. You both spun round to see Danny, hands in pockets, nervously glancing towards you. Your captor’s grip stiffened, before he cleared his throat and pushed you in his direction.

“Uh, sure, but bring her back soon!” Mark joked. He seemed light-hearted, but there was a level of discontent behind the expression that was obvious to you. He didn’t want you going out of his sight.

Danny led you to Mark’s sofa, before he gestured for you to sit down next to him. As you did so, you fiddled a little with the buckle on one of your high heels. They’d looked great when you put them on, but damn were they getting a little uncomfortable now. A second passed before Dan reached over to a forgotten speaker on the coffee table and switched it on, causing a top-40 playlist to blare out.

“How are you doing, are you okay?” He asked, leaning towards you. A confused frown furrowed your brow, before a small smile replaced it.

“You’re worried about me?” You questioned, teasingly. The thought of Danny watching you from afar, making sure you were doing alright, was an incredibly endearing one. In truth, meeting Mark’s friends was actually pretty interesting – seeing the people he chose to associate himself with revealed a lot about his personality. In answer to your question, Danny chuckled a little and looked away from you.

“I guess a little.” He admitted, rubbing his neck thoughtfully. You couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at his sudden shyness. He was adorable.

“Well I’m fine, but thanks for the concern.” You reassured him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He took a swig out of his beer before looking back towards you.

“Well, I saw the way he was holding you. His knuckles were white, you know.” Dan said, glancing over your shoulder briefly. You followed his gaze to see he’d been looking at Mark, who was currently laughing about something with Wade.

“It’s fine.” You said, patting Dan on the shoulder. “I live with him, I’m pretty used to it by now.” You admitted, thinking about the previous morning. Nothing Mark could do at this party would be worse than that.

“Yeah, but that’s not really that good, is it? That you’re just used to – ”

“Hey, Dan, it’s okay.” You cut him off, smiling at him. “I’m fine. Let’s enjoy ourselves, alright?” Dan looked worried for a few more seconds, before he sighed and nodded. His care for you was very reassuring, but the possibility of Mark coming over and hearing him say that were unimaginable – possibly even worse than this morning. He said he’d share you, but you were pretty sure that emotional connections weren’t within that boundary.

Suddenly, someone calling your name cheerfully pulled you out of that thought. You looked around to see Suzy half-skipping towards your sofa, before she practically jumped onto it, placing herself on the other side of you. You let out a small laugh – it was nice to see someone so bright and happy.

“So how’d you meet Mark?” Suzy asked, placing a hand on your thigh. You thought about what you could possibly answer that question with whilst Danny cast you several warning glances.

“We met online, actually. He used to eat at the café down the street from me and we matched on tinder.” You answered, impressed with yourself for remembering that information. When you thought about it, it was a wonder you hadn’t noticed him eating in there before you met. A small sigh of relief left Dan’s lips.

“That’s so cute!” Suzy grinned, clapping her hands together. “So, he went to your place, you went to his…?” She continued to question. Dan’s right hand – the one she couldn’t see – gently brushed over your own.

“Uh, I think he went to mine more than I went to his… but here I am, I guess!” You replied. It was odd, thinking about how easily you could dress up the facts to make them sound so much nicer. You could just tell her everything right now – and then you might be free – but Dan’s pleading expression each time you thought of an answer told you the consequences to that could be far worse than you could imagine.

“So, tell me…” Suzy began, her expression turning flirtatious, “When did you guys first – ”

“Sorry to interrupt!” A loud Irish voice called. You could’ve sighed with relief. Answering _that_ question would not have been fun. He looked down at you and held out a hand, offering to help you get up. “Want to go get a drink?”

-

“Thought I’d save you.” Jack winked to you, as he opened the fridge. You blew out a long breath and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, getting grilled on the details of my ‘relationship’ by Suzy was a lot of pressure.” You nodded. The Irishman laughed a little before looking into a cupboard and pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels. He looked over to you and cheekily grinned, shaking it a little.

“Want to have some fun?” He playfully asked, grabbing two glasses. You hadn’t had anything to drink last time Mark had friends round, and in the end it probably would’ve made you more relaxed - so when Jack poured you a glass of whiskey, you didn’t object.

“Sure, but let’s make this just a little tastier…” You said, looking around. You spotted a half-full bottle of coke on the table and mixed it with yours and Jack’s glasses. Once you’d finished, you clinked glasses, and took a long swig. It burned badly, but you managed not to cough.

For a few moments, you and Jack stayed silent, simply leaning against the counter in Mark’s kitchen whilst gradually getting a little drunk. Although he was energetic, lively, and constantly loud, you often had these periods of comfortable silence with Jack that brought you back into the here and now. Sure, you were stuck in the house of a madman, but it wasn’t so bad whilst you had friends here to look out for you.

However, as soon as the thought entered your mind, Mark and Arin entered the room.

“Hey where’d you find the whiskey?” Arin laughed, as he walked over to the both of you. Jack nodded towards the cupboard near him whilst Arin downed his own beer and poured himself a glass.

“How’re you doing, baby?” Mark smiled, moving close to you. His breath smelt of alcohol, but he didn’t appear that intoxicated. You obediently leant your head into his shoulder for a second, trying to quell the shivers that ran up and down your spine.

“I’m good thanks. We found your secret stash!” You joked, gesturing towards the bottle of whiskey. Mark rolled his eyes a little before grabbing his own glass.

“You didn’t find my _real_ secret.” He said, before reaching behind you. You watched wearily, whilst he popped open the microwave and pulled a bottle of Jägermeister. A round of shocked cheers filled the room.

“Woah, dude!” Jack cried incredulously. Mark grinned triumphantly back at him and poured himself a glass. Once he took a sip, that same arm wrapped tightly around your waist again and pressed you against your captor. You cringed internally, shooting a concerned glance at Jack. He didn’t see it, however, and you were left stuck in between your captor and temporary roommate.

“Why don’t we just do shots?” Arin suddenly asked. A short pause passed over the group, before Mark shrugged and crossed the room. It took him a second, but he was able to pull out 4 shot glasses and practically slammed them onto the counter. Arin cheered. “Got any vodka?” Mark nodded.

“Look in the oven.” He confidently said. Shock and amazement passed over Arin’s face.

“No. Way.” He stuttered, his voice giddy. Mark chuckled and gestured towards the over side of the room.

“Go look.” He simply said. Arin took a second more to stare at him, before he went over to the oven and threw it open. A look of sheer joy exploded over his face, before he reached inside and pulled out a bottle of expensive vodka.

“ _Dude! No way!_ ” He repeated, excitedly. It took all of two seconds before he poured out four shots and passed one to each person stood at the counter. You took yours and looked at it, carefully. This could make a great night, or a terrible one, and the only way you’d find out was at the bottom of the glass.

“Head up!” Someone called. You immediately downed yours in one go, before regretting taking it that fast. Harsh, dry coughs rattled through your throat. Everyone else had a similar reaction, meaning it took you a little while to realised another round had been poured.

“Fuck it.” You muttered, before taking the second shot. This one wasn’t so bad, and only burned a little as the intoxicating liquid ran down your throat. It was actually pleasantly warming.

“Hey baby,” Mark whispered in your ear, “Why don’t we go say hello to more people?”

-

Before you knew it, the clock was telling you it was 9PM. You were starting to really feel the alcohol, and the slight slur in your voice was telling you eating some of the food Mark had put out might be a good idea. For most of the evening, Mark had introduced you to countless people and it was becoming very hard to remember anyone’s name. You had no idea who really knew what was going on and who didn’t, and you still had no clue how Mark was getting all these people in without you spotting where he hid the key. Frustration was boiling within you like fire.

Every time, it worked the same way. You’d be talking to strangers with Mark, and then someone would ring the doorbell. He'd grin, leave you with them, they’d ask you an awkward or boring question, and before you knew it he’d whisk you away to talk to the newest arrival.

This time, however, it was different. When you turned away from someone named ‘Matthias’ to see who Mark had just brought in, you could hardly believe your eyes. Ryan was walking in, alongside Matt and Mark.

“Are you okay?” Matthias asked, when you didn’t turn back around. You mumbled something about needing to go to the bathroom, before you ran for the stairs.

“Woah there.” A gentle voice warned, as someone caught you in their arms. “Be careful. What’s wrong?” You look up to see Danny smiling gently down at you. You wobbled a little, drunk and in high heels, before glancing back over to the new guests.

“He’s here.” You whispered urgently. “ _He’s_ here.” Danny followed your gaze, before nodded calmly. His lack of a reaction was infuriating.

“It’s okay, I’m here. We’re all here. He can’t hurt you, little kitten.” His words were kind, but the stench of alcohol on his breath told you a different story - he was definitely drunk.

“You’re drunk.” You noted, shaking your head and looking back towards your rapist. Danny wrapped an arm around you and held you close to him

“You’ll be okay. Please, don’t worry. You can stay with me all night, kitten. I won’t let him come near you.” He continued. It was distractingly adorable. By the time you took your eyes off him to scan the room again, Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m gonna take five minutes.” You mumbled, before continuing your path up the stairs. You needed privacy to collect these thoughts. Obviously, there’d be no way you could just hide upstairs all night, but you were sure Mark wouldn’t notice if you were gone for a just a little while.

Thankfully, your room was empty. Once the door was shut and you were finally alone, relief washed over you like a wave. You didn’t even bother to move into the room - just leaning against the door gave you the security and the safety you’d been longing for the second you’d seen Ryan. Focusing on taking deep, even breaths calmed you down - right up until someone shoved on the door and burst into the room.

“Hey baby!” Mark cried. You stumbled from the impact, but just managed to stay on your feet as you spun to see who had come in. “I saw you come in here, and I didn’t want you to be lonely.” He explained. You weren’t sure whether to believe that reason or not, but he hadn’t come in with Ryan - so you didn’t mind that much. He stumbled further into the room, half-closing the door behind him.

“I’m not lonely!” You smiled. Every smile you sent in Mark’s direction was so fake it almost hurt, but he didn’t notice that. He looked like he was just about to speak, until another guest flung the door open, causing you both to jump.

“Guys!” Arin cried. “I wanted to join this secret party!” He giggled. Neither of you spoke, unable to form a proper reaction after such a shock from the sudden noise.

“You weren’t banging, were you?” He continued, laughing.

“Does it look like we’re even _close_ to that?” Mark chuckled. Arin giggled even more and shrugged, drunkenly. Every movement from both men was over the top and showed how much they’d had to drink by now. “Hey, speaking of, when was the last time you got some, Arin?” Mark asked. A look of surprise crossed Arin’s face as he glanced at you, then back to Mark.

“I don’t know, a few months at least. Why?” His tone of voice held a heavy amount of caution behind it. You felt the same nervousness in the pit of your stomach.

“Yeah, I can solve that problem.” Mark confidently said. The room fell completely silent, before your captor gestured obviously towards you. “She’s a great kisser, you know.”

“Uh, Mark…” Arin began, “You’re drunk, dude. This isn’t - ”

“You don’t believe me?” Mark questioned, moving towards Arin. You couldn’t do anything - they were in the way of the door.

“No, I believe you but - ”

“Great!” Mark cheerfully said, cutting over Arin again. In a swift, sudden movement, he turned around and pushed you towards Arin. You had to concentrate on balancing in order to not fall into his chest.

“Mark, what are you doing?!” Arin called over your shoulder. He sounded angry, but his hands had rested on your shoulders. You’d been here before. There was no use arguing with whatever Mark wanted, it would be way easier to simply comply, and then try and move on from it. All he wanted you to do was kiss - a far easier task than having to blow Ryan.

“Kiss her!” Mark ordered, giving you another small shove. A second passed, before Arin audibly sighed. He looked down at you. A deeply regretful and apologetic expression passed over his face, before he ran his fingers through your hair and pressed his lips to yours. You didn’t struggle, or even try to move.

“Oh come on, you call that a kiss?” You heard Mark jeer behind you. You could’ve punched him.

Apparently, Arin felt a similar frustration because after he growled a little, his tongue entered your mouth and his hands ran down the length of your body. It was violating, it was alien, but it could’ve been worse. You didn’t kiss back all that much, only trying to disconnect yourself from what was going on as he took a cheeky squeeze of your breasts, causing you to squeak from the shock.

“Cute.” Arin mumbled, as his hands travelled down your waist and to your hips. Desperately trying to find any way to escape this bizarre and nightmarish scene, you placed your hands on Arin’s shoulders and pushed a little. He resisted at first, trying to pull you back towards him, but when you pushed back harder he let you leave the kiss. By the time you’d separated, he was breathing heavily.

“I need a new drink.” You announced, and left the room as soon as you were able. You didn’t even look at Danny once you’d reached the bottom of the stairs, but his hand brushed down your arm as he tried to stop you walking past him. You needed a second alone. This night was getting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked the chapters a little longer, then let me know! If this was too much in one go, then also tell me! I'll write more per chapter if you like it that way, but I don't have to!  
> PS: Yeah. the party still isn't over. A lot happens :')


	21. Party: End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is again a little longer than my usual length, seeing as so many of you enjoyed the longer chapter length! :)

You reached the doorway to the kitchen before you had to stop to take a breath. Once you got there, you stopped outside to listen - there was no way you’d be going in there if there were more strangers packed inside.

Sure enough, you could hear voices. A girl and a guy, laughing about something. You were pressed against the door, ear to the wood, when someone placed a hand on your shoulder. You spun around to see Ryan stood in front of you. Shock and fear solidified inside you like ice.

“Hey, listen, I just - ” He began, before you jumped away from him.

“I’ve gotta go and grab something.” You choked out, before you quickly shut yourself inside Mark’s recording room. That was close. Way too close. You could feel sweat beads forming on your forehead and your hands shook as you held the handle in place. You couldn’t stop imagining him bursting into the room and attacking you again. It felt like an age passed, until someone knocked on the door.

“Is anyone in here?” They asked. It was hard to tell who it was, amongst all the background noise.

“Yes!” You replied, wincing at how your voice wobbled. The other person pushed a little on the door, but you kept your weight against it. You couldn’t risk it being Ryan on the other side.

“Well… can I come in? I think I left my phone in here.” The other person called. You weighed up your options for a few seconds, before opening the door.

“Sorry about that.” You apologised, watching as Matthias smiled awkwardly at you and looked around the room. He didn’t even attempt to make small talk, instead simply grabbed his phone off the table and scurried back out. It was a relief that he wasn’t anyone threatening and didn’t try to make awkward conversation. Talking to people that had no idea what was really going on was getting difficult.

“Hey!” Someone cried as you started to close the door again. “Why are you hiding away?” You realised the voice was in fact Jack’s, and you peeked around the solid wood to see the Irishman grinning cheekily at you as he walked over. You waited until he was within whispering distance before you finally answered him.

“Ryan’s here, and he tried to talk to me.” You explained quietly. The playful nature dropped immediately from Jack’s face.

“He tried to talk to you? When?” He pressed, looking cautiously around. He was nowhere to be seen. You shrugged, nervously.

“I’m not sure. I’ve hidden in here for a while.” You admitted, hands still clasped around the door frame.

“You should come out of there, you know. Mark’ll come looking for you any minute now if you don’t.” He warned. You nodded. Unfortunately, he was right - and the last time he’d come looking, you’d ended up making out with Arin.

“I need another drink. Let’s go to the kitchen.” You sighed.

-

“Shots!” Jack cried, walking over to the vodka. You grumbled and leant on the counter.

“No, they burn and if I get _really_ drunk then who _knows_ what Mark would do.” You replied dramatically, throwing your hands into the air. Jack laughed and passed you an empty shot glass.

“One shot?” He offered, dangling the vodka bottle over your glass.

“Fuck it, fine.” You said, holding your glass up to be filled. “Hit me.” Jack raised his eyebrows in shock for a second, before realising what you actually meant and poured your drink. After a count of three, you both drank your shots in one.

“Fuck.” Jack gasped, in-between coughs. However, this one didn’t hurt nearly as bad as the last one - you barely coughed as you put your glass back down. You didn’t know whether your tolerance was building up, or whether you were just getting a little too drunk to care.

“Where’s that whisky?” You asked, looking around. You were feeling so many things - anger at Mark for inviting Ryan and making you kiss Arin, disgust and embarrassment at Arin, shame and fear as to how Danny would feel… right now, all you wanted was to drown it all out.

“Here.” Jack said as he slid the bottle over to you. Someone else had clearly been enjoying it - as there was only a quarter of the bottle left. You poured yourself a glass, added a dash of coke, and started drinking deeply.

“Woah there. Are you okay?” Jack asked, gently grabbing your glass. You narrowed your eyes at him before taking it back.

“I’m fine. Just wanting to get drunk.” You simply said, before raising it to your lips again. Jack stopped you once more by pushing your hand away from your face.

“Well that’s where you’re headed if you’re not careful. You lost some blood this morning, don’t forget - you’ll get drunk faster than you think.” He warned. At the mention of how you’d been hurt earlier, you let out a loud groan.

“Oh well, I’ll be careful because _Mark_ is a psychopath, then?” You loudly replied. Horror crossed Jack’s face.

“Shush! You’re way too loud, you can’t say that here!” He whispered. You giggled and waved a nonchalant hand in the air.

“I don’t care anymore. All these people think I’m his fucking _girlfriend._ ” You snorted, leaning heavily onto the counter. It was getting really hard to balance on your high heels. Jack clasped a hand firmly over your mouth.

“This is _exactly_ what I was talking about.” He warned, staring intently into your eyes. You responded by straightening up and moving to stand right in front of him. Your fear had become anger, your nerves had become intolerance. You tried to speak, but Jack’s hand was still in front of your mouth. You bit one of his fingers, and he yelped a little, but started laughing instead of taking his hand away.

“You little monster.” He giggled. You laughed with him, and growled for effect.

“Get your paws off me!” You protested, behind his hand. The words came out garbled and incomprehensible. You gave Jack a playful shove, but he didn’t move. It was almost like a dare for you to try harder.

“I don’t know what you said but I’m not taking my hand away! You’re drunk and you’re yelling bad stuff.” He reprimanded you again, shaking his head for effect. Laughter was behind his eyes.

“Damn it!” You tried to cry, before you shoved him harder.

This time, he did move, but unfortunately you moved with him. Whilst he cried out and tumbled backwards, you stumbled over on your heels and fell forwards with him. You both tried to grasp the counter for support - and you both failed miserably. Before you fully realised what was going on, you’d fallen to the floor and landed on top of Jack, dissolving into giggles immediately.

“That was _your_ fault!” He laughed helplessly.

“You were the one that wouldn’t take your hand away!” You protested. You hadn’t even tried to get up yet. Laying here with your head on his chest was far too comfortable. “I didn’t crush you when I fell, did I?”

“Don’t worry,” Jack replied, shaking his head. “I’m a big strong boy. I can handle it.” At his words, you smirked a little.

“Oh, you’re strong are you?” You teased, grabbing one of his biceps. He responded by tensing his arm. “Oh. Wow.” You said, once you actually felt his muscles. He was much more buff than you thought he was and it took any words right out of your mouth.

“I make girls speechless all the time.” Jack smirked, clasping his hands behind his head. It broke the mood, and you laughed out loud as you got to your knees.

“Liar.” You accused, whilst you reached behind you. It was time for these damn heels to come off before you could take another step. Whilst you were doing so, you felt Jack sit up.

“I hope you’re feeling a little better.” He softly said. You couldn’t help but smile. He was so sweet, and clearly cared a lot about you. You turned around and nodded.

“You’ve really cheered me up. This evening has been… a little wild.” You admitted, thinking about the night’s events. However, before either of you could keep talking, someone opened the door and walked in. Through the door came Matt, then Matthias, and then Ryan. You clutched onto Jack instinctively, still sat intertwined on the floor.

“What are you guys doing?” Matthias laughed, looking down at the both of you. Matt joined in chuckling, but you couldn’t take your eyes off Ryan. He hadn’t looked at you yet.

“She fell on me, and we were just getting up.” Jack smiled. He wrapped his arm around you and squeezed your shoulder before he slowly got up. Once he was on his feet, he held out a hand and helped you to yours. Shakily, you stood up.

“Is there any more alcohol in here?” Matt asked. Jack said something about Mark’s hiding places before he handed the blonde the bottle of whiskey. You found your drink again whilst the other men poured theirs. Ryan glanced at you briefly, sending ice down your spine. You wanted to leave, but you didn’t know if you had a good enough excuse.

“You guys having a good night?” Matthias asked. You nodded politely, taking another big gulp of your drink. Ryan was muttering something to Matt that you couldn’t work out.

A loud ringing cut through the conversation - someone was getting a call. One by one, everyone checked their phones until Matthias finally announced it had been him. He excused himself and left the room - meaning there was one less person to keep Ryan away from you.

“Haven’t seen you guys in a while.” Ryan said, after a short silence. Jack gripped the counter behind him, his muscles tensed and his knuckles white. He was holding himself back.

“Yeah. A while.” Jack replied, through gritted teeth. No one else spoke. Ryan glanced at you again.

“It’s been warm recently, huh? Summer’s really heating up.” He commented. You looked at Jack to save you from this.

“Warmer than Ireland.” He simply replied, not looking at you. If things kept going at this rate you were either going to throw up from nervousness or run out of the -

“Hey guys!” Mark grinned, poking his head around the door. “It’s actually getting kind of late and my neighbours will complain soon. So, uh…” He trailed off, leaving the implication in the air As Matt and Ryan nodded.

“We’ve gotta get up early to record something anyway.” Matt replied, before they put their drinks down and went to leave. Just before they did, Ryan cast one last glance at you and winked, before he too turned and left the room.

“I need to go to bed.” You said, looking pointedly at Mark.

“Well…” The flame-haired man began, looking sheepish. “I actually let Bob and Mandy have our bed, and I’m sleeping on the couches with Wade and Molly… so you guys might have to work something out. I can’t give you any extra blankets because some other guests are sleeping on the floor, too.”

You could only nod as you made your way up the stairs. You wished you’d spoken to Danny again before he’d left - and told him yourself about what had happened with Arin - but now you couldn’t. Maybe he’d be one of your contacts on “chat”. You’d have to look tomorrow.

By the time you got up to your room, you were far less fussed about sharing a bed with Jack. The both of you faced opposite corners of the room whilst you changed into pyjamas. Once you turned around, you were wearing a baggy tshirt of Mark’s and a pair of his boxers whilst Jack was wearing some black jogging bottoms and nothing else.

“Let’s just share the bed. You’re okay with that, right?” You asked. In truth, knowing someone else was in the room made you feel much safer tonight. Jack let you clamber in before him, and your back faced the wall as you watched him get in with you. He had to lay much closer than you’d expected.

“It’s a little snug.” He chuckled. You grinned sheepishly, looking at the tiny space between you.

“I didn’t think about the fact it was a single bed.” You admitted, laughing a little.

“I may have to hold onto you to stop myself from falling out!” Jack replied. You thought about it for a second.

“I’m okay with that.”

“You are?”

“Well, we’re practically hugging anyway, right?”

“I guess you’re right.”

Jack pulled you towards him and held you in a protective hug against his chest. It was heavenly.

The last thing you were aware of before you fell asleep was his soft murmurs, wishing you sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party is over! It only took like 3 chapters XD  
> Quick warning - I'm moving into uni next weekend so next week's chapter will probably be late. Follow my tumblr at underblogger.tumblr.com for updates on when it will be coming out!  
> Thanks for reading everyone :)


	22. And Then, You Woke Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Sorry about the gap. I moved into uni, and was very homesick and distressed, so it took me a while to be able to write again. I've settled in now, and I'm much happier, so I'm back on track with uploading again! Thanks for bearing with me.

The first thing you were aware of when you woke up was Jack. His arms were around you, his warm chest was millimetres from your face, and his gentle breathing broke the silence of the room. You’d woken up in Mark’s arms before, but it had never felt like this.

This felt… different. Easier. Natural.

A part of you - the level headed part - urged you to get up, sort out the events of last night, and get going with the day. However, the primal part of you ached to stay here, encased by Jack, for as long as possible. As Jack stretched his arms a little and murmured in his sleep, the latter part of you won. Unlike every morning with Mark - where you’d leapt out of bed as soon as possible - you were desperate to stay right here.

“Morning.” The Irishman suddenly said. You hadn’t realised he was awake.

“Good morning.” You replied, a smile spreading across your face. There was a small, tingling feeling at the pit of your stomach.

“Sleep well?” He asked, not removing his arms from around you. In response, you cuddled closer to him.

“Very well, thanks.” You murmured, breathing in his scent a little. He had a natural smell consisting of vanilla and a hint of aftershave that drove you crazy.

“I was a little worried that I’d put you off, to be honest.” Jack chuckled. One of his hands strayed upwards, his fingers running through your hair. After a few seconds, it was almost like he was massaging the back of your head.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” You smiled. “I’ve never slept so well in my life.”

“Good.” Jack replied, tightening his hold on you a little. “‘Cause I really don’t want to let go.” At his words, your stomach flipped a little. It was strange, because if you didn’t doubt it so heavily you could’ve sworn you had the butterflies. Unable to stop yourself, you reached upwards and brushed your hands over Jack’s chest. He wasn’t as muscular as Mark, but his body was far more appealing right now for some reason. The thought you’d had the other day - of him over you, inside you, came flooding back. Arousal burned at the base of your stomach.

“I don’t want you to let go either.” You admitted, running your fingertips along his collarbone. The fingers of his that were massaging your head gently started to stroke your hair, whilst his other arm curled around your waist, rubbing gently up and down. You looked up at him, and realised he was already staring down at you, a wistful expression on his face. As soon as he realised he’d been caught staring, he grinned and blushed a little.

“Sorry.” He bashfully said, looking away. The both of you were breathing heavily by now.

“You don’t need to apologise.” You said, cupping his chin in your hand. A moment of silence passed as he gazed back down at you, before he slowly went in for a kiss. Adrenaline shot through you, but as you closed your eyes a sound cut through the quiet. A sound that drove fear and alarm right into your heart.

The sound of a door opening.

“Hey gu - ” You heard Mark call. You tried to pull away from Jack, but it was too late. He’d already seen what you were doing.

“Mark!” Jack cried in surprise, turning his body fully around to face him. “I didn’t realise you were awake.” Mark growled a little, before striding over to the bed and swiftly pulling the covers off. Cold air washed over you, making you shiver almost instantly. Jack yelped a little as the two of you were exposed. Mark’s eyes widened a little, darting over Jack’s half naked frame. The Irishman grasped for the quilt in Mark’s hands, trying to cover himself back up. They both seemed fixated on something you couldn’t quite see.

“Guys, what are you - ” You began as you sat upright. Once you saw it, all the words left your throat immediately. You didn’t know how to respond. Jack had morning wood.

“Mark, I didn’t - ”

“Jack, what the - ”

“Let me just - ”

The two men spoke over each other frantically - one angry and the other embarrassed - until finally Jack stole the blankets back and covered himself up. You didn’t know how you felt. On one hand, you were terrified of whatever Mark might do if he thought something sexual was going on between you, and on the other seeing Jack in that state was activating something else within you. Something fiery and animalistic.

“Anyway…” Mark began, turning around, “breakfast is ready.” He announced stopping at the door. He waited for a second, before turning around and looking expectantly at you.

“Good morning.” You weakly said, unsure what he wanted you to do. He rolled his eyes.

“Come on, my room. Let’s get you dressed.” He ordered, gesturing for you to follow him. His voice was strained and terse, as if he was holding back the urge to shout.

-

It took a long time for you to get ready. Whilst you picked out a large hoodie of Mark’s and a pair of baggy shorts to wear, thoughts of cuddling Jack, nearly kissing him, and then seeing his arousal plagued your mind. Mark’s timing was infuriating - had he been just 5 minutes later, you could’ve satisfied the curiosity and desire that you were now feeling. Damn him. As you were attempting to hide your black eye in the bathroom, Mark let himself in behind you.

“I came to have a little talk with you.” He explained, gruffly. His words filled you with anxiety.

“Um… sure.” You nervously replied, looking at him in the reflection of the mirror. As you started applying the finishing touches onto your cover up, Mark took a step closer.

“Look at me.” He commanded, darkly.

“I’m nearly done with this makeup, give me a minute.” You absent-mindedly said, adding some concealer to your cheekbone. Mark grabbed you roughly by the shoulder and spun you around, causing the makeup brush to fly out of your hand and scuttle along the floor.

“Don’t push me.” He growled, his face uncomfortably close to yours.

“Sorry.” You whispered. You hated yourself a little for apologizing when you hadn’t really done anything wrong, but not doing so felt like a death wish.

“Did you kiss Jack?” Mark suddenly asked. You swallowed hard, before shaking your head desperately.

“No.” You hurriedly replied. Mark snarled and shook you by the shoulders.

“Don’t lie to me, I saw what you were doing. Did you kiss Jack?” His voice grew angrier and deeper with every word. Fear was causing sweat to bead on your forehead.

“I didn’t kiss him, I promise.” You repeated, urgently. Mark let you go abruptly, shoving you backwards into the sink.

“Good girl.” He said, before pointing a finger at you. “Don’t kiss him. Ever. Got that?” It was unfair, but you didn’t protest. You didn’t dare.

“Yes. I won’t.” You quickly agreed. Mark looked satisfied, and nodded thoughtfully for a second before he turned and stormed back out the room again. Once he was gone, you sighed a huge breath of relief. You’d been sure he was going to hit you again.

You didn’t take much longer in the bathroom. You’d nearly completed your look when Mark had come in, and staying in there felt like you were daring him to come back to drag you out - and the last thing you needed was more alone time with an angry Mark.

-

When you descended the stairs, three things became clear.

Firstly, everyone was eating in the lounge. Mark was walking to and from the kitchen serving a variety of different foods, but clearly everyone here wasn’t going to fit inside the kitchen - so people were either sat in the sofas or simply cross-legged on the floor.

Secondly, Jack was nowhere to be seen. You were pretty sure that the time it took you to finish dressing and applying was literally twice the time it would take Jack to put on clothes and come downstairs - so his absence was both confusing and alarming. Hopefully, Mark hadn’t confronted Jack like he had done with you in the bathroom.

Thirdly, and most awkwardly, both Danny and Arin had stayed over last night - and were now sat on the floor eating pancakes together. Memories of kissing Arin caused a shameful burn to cross your cheeks. You wanted to talk to Danny about it, but you wanted to do that alone, instead of in the presence of all these other people.

“Good morning baby!” Mark called, as you reached the bottom of the stairs. Quickly, you mustered a fake smile. “I’ve made you some breakfast - I’ll get you the cereal first.” He beamed, dashing into the kitchen. You glanced back to see that everyone else had just noticed your presence - you swept quickly over the eyes of Danny and Arin, before you walked over to Wade and Molly, sitting down on the sofa next to them.

“Morning.” Wade greeted you, spooning a mouthful of cereal into his mouth. You smiled back, trying not to look over at Danny or Arin.

“Hey.” You replied. “Sleep well?” You politely asked. He nodded, and gestured to the blankets wrapped around him.

“Turns out, Mark’s couch is more comfortable than it looks!” He remarked, spooning more cereal into his mouth. Nodding along with the conversation, you struggled to think of something else to say.

“That’s great!” You smiled. Silence swept over you. Small talk wasn’t your strong suit. By the time you’d thought of something else to say, Mark had already arrived with two bowls of cereal.

“Come sit with me, baby.” Mark grinned, sitting on the floor nearby. Slowly, you got to your feet and walked over - but when you went to sit beside him, he stopped you and patted his lap. You raised your eyebrows to question him, but his stern expression told you this wasn’t the time to disobey. Nervous and embarrassed, you complied and planted yourself in his lap.

“Thanks.” You quietly said, as he handed you a bowl of lucky charms. It was good food, but the sheer discomfort of your situation made you feel so queasy that it ruined the meal altogether. Every eye in the room was focused upon you, communicating how simultaneously awkward this was making all the other guests feel. Out of everyone, you were pretty sure that this was the worst for you.

That was, however, until someone else came in. Shortly after Mark sat you in his lap, The sound of a lock silenced the room. Turning to follow the noise, you realised Jack had finally reappeared at the top of the stairs. He took one look at you, rolled his eyes, and then turned back around and disappeared into your room.

Maybe, just maybe, you could melt from the aching discomfort and pure frustration and just die right here.

After a short period of silence, Bob slowly got to his feet. He disappeared with his and Mandy’s bowls into the kitchen, dropped them off on the table, and then moved to put his coat on.

“We’re going to go out and see the city today Mark, so I’ll see you later!” He said, as Mandy moved with him and stood by the door.

“That’s fine. Didn’t you say you were going to take this asshole?” Mark replied, pointing at Wade. The man in question rolled his eyes, and slapped Mark’s hand away and he and Molly walked over to join Bob.

“Whatever Mark.” He chuckled a little. “Thanks for breakfast. Maybe we’ll go out to dinner tonight?” Behind you, Mark leant his head on your back.

“Sure, sounds like fun!” He cheerfully replied. They called their goodbyes, grabbed their bags, and left. There was a pause before Mark gently lifted you off him and got to his feet.

“I guess I’ve gotta go wash up.” He murmured, before he grabbed a few empty bowls and glasses and departed to the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Slowly, you turned to face Danny and Arin.

“So.” You began, wondering what to say. “Did you have a good night?” Danny looked tense.

“Apparently, _some people’s_ nights were better than others.” He testily answered. A lump formed in your throat. He knew.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that…” You protested, trailing off slowly as Danny’s stare bore through you. Next to him, Arin’s face showed a mixture of guilt and sympathy.

“Oh really?” Danny sarcastically asked. You looked down at the floor, wishing it would just swallow you up.

“I don’t know why you’re being like this.” You lied. Your voice came out weak and small, as well as thick with guilt.

“Oh, I don’t know…” Danny began, faking a shrug. “Maybe it’s because _you kissed Arin_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for bearing with me, and sorry for any spelling mistakes. It's too late at night for me to be able to spellcheck properly, so I may have to come back and make corrections - so please do tell me about any mistakes!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I love you guys.


	23. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Hello again, everyone.  
>  I really am so, so sorry for such a long gap. I hadn't forgotten about NAH - It's just that I've moved to a new place, had to make all new friends, and that really took a toll on my creativity.  
> I really want to get back into writing this every week but I think promising weekly uploads again will put too much pressure on me, so what I'll say for now is that this is not over, I haven't forgotten, I WILL finish it, it'll just take some time.  
> Again - so sorry.

A lump formed in your throat. Did he really not know that it wasn’t your fault?

“Mark made me do it.” You protested. Danny stared at you for a long time, before he eventually shrugged.

“Excuses can’t really change what’s already happened.” He replied, tersely. You hadn’t seen Danny like this before. His anger was making your stomach lurch uncomfortably.

“Danny, I swear, it’s not like we – ”

“I’ve already tried to tell him.” Arin cut you off, casting a sympathetic smile in your direction. “Give him time. He’ll be okay.” You sighed.

“Danny, I really didn’t want to kiss Arin.” You assured him.

Silence fell over the conversation.

“Uh,” You stuttered, realising what you’d just said, “Sorry Arin. No offense.”

There was another pause, before finally Arin barked out a laugh, cutting through the tension.

“This is impossible.” He chuckled, before turning around to stroppy Danny. “Still bros?” He asked, holding out a hand. Danny looked at him for a second, before rolling his eyes and pulling the younger man into a hug.

“Bros.” He agreed. Once they both pulled away, he looked back towards you. “It’s okay, I get it. Mark’s just – ”

“Mark’s what?” A deep voice asked.  Mark had walked back into the room without any of you noticing.

“Um…” A strangled noise came out of Danny’s throat. “Mark’s just coming back in the room now?” He answered, feebly. The flame-haired man nodded slowly, before gesturing to his studio.

“Wanna go record something?” He curtly asked. The two men in front of you eagerly got to their feet. As they did, your captor turned back towards you. “Don’t worry baby, we won’t be long.”

-

You’d been blandly watching TV for about 10 minutes when the sound of a door opening caught your attention. When you turned to locate the source of the noise, you realised Jack had finally come back out of his room. He eyed you, slowly, before descending the stairs.

“Hi.” You breathed, as he sat down next to you on the sofa.

“Would you rather sit on my lap?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. You could feel the blush creep across your cheeks.

“Don’t be like that, you know what he’s like!” You protested. The Irishman laughed and shook his head.

“Yeah, I know. He’s such a child.” Jack chuckled. You nodded, before thinking back upon what Mark had said to you earlier.

“He made me promise not to kiss you.” You carefully said. Next to you, Jack turned to look you in the eyes.

“Did he really?” He asked, curiously. Full of nerves, you could only nod in response. The green-haired man blew out a long breath, before glancing towards Mark’s studio. When his eyes landed back upon yours, there was a spark behind them.

“What are you thinking?” You asked, as he slowly started to grin.

“Wanna break the rules?” Jack winked. Your breath caught in your throat. On one hand, all you wanted to do right now was grab him and pull him into a kiss, but on the other hand you couldn’t stop thinking about your promise to Mark. He told you _not_ to kiss Jack.

“What would he do if he found out?” You asked, looking pointedly towards Mark’s studio. You could vaguely hear the three men whooping and laughing as they recorded.

“He won’t.” Jack simply said, gently using one hand to cup your cheek and direct your gaze back to him. Unease didn’t leave you.

“He could hurt me.” You continued to protest. Covering one black eye was hard enough at the moment, never mind the possibility of having more bruises to hide.

“I won’t let him.” Jack replied. After a second of silence, he gently took your hands in his and slowly raised them, kissing each of your fingers in turn. It was a sweet, calming gesture that made your stomach buzz a little. When he finished, he gave you a reassuring smile. “As long as I’m around, you’re safe.”

“It’s hard.” You said, quietly. Mark’s anger this morning had had an effect on you. You were feeling so many things right now – you wanted to kiss Jack, but you wanted to obey Mark, you wanted to trust Jack but at the same time he could be just as selfish as Mark, and since you’d started staying with Mark, there hadn’t been one moment of peace for you.

“I know.” Jack said. You looked into his eyes. He was clearly trying to be supportive, but he would never really know what you were going through. Nobody ever would. “Trust me.”

There it was again – that same request he’d been making since you’d starting talking to him. You took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. You could only read kindness and care behind his expression, and as you started to speak he gently hushed you with a single finger pressed against your lips.

“You probably don’t, and that’s fine. I can’t expect you to, I just want you to know that you’re always safe with me. Always.” His voice was barely above a whisper. You wanted to nod, or smile, or give any sign that you were grateful – but before you could there was a crash and the door to Mark’s studio swung wide open.

“We’re done!” Mark proudly announced. He eyed the two of you carefully as Jack practically jumped away from you. “What are you guys doing?” He inquired, curiously.

“Watching TV!” You beamed. Mark smiled warmly down at you as he walked over to the sofa. As he leant over the arm, a nice smelling wave washed over you. His aftershave was good.

“Want lunch? We could order takeaway!” He grinned. You nodded, trying your best to look well behaved and complaint. The feelings that burned in your core for Jack would certainly get you in trouble and it was becoming more and more apparent the more time you spent around Mark.

“Sounds great.” You admitted. Breakfast had been so awful that it didn’t feel like the food had really settled properly – another try at eating would probably do you some good.

“Let’s get a Chinese!” Mark called, dramatically.

-

After you’d eaten, the nervousness had calmed exponentially. Mark clearly wasn’t still angry about this morning with Jack, Danny was acting normal with you again, the awkwardness with Arin was easing up, and Jack’s warm smiles relaxed you to no end. Whilst the boys started to set up the camera and lighting for a challenge video, you were finishing off some noodles.

“Want to put it over here?” Arin suggested to Mark. The other man looked over, holding a box light, and nodded.

“Sure. You’ll have to sit over there though, right?” He replied. You tuned out of their conversation when Jack caught your eye. He glanced at you, grinned, and winked cheekily. You almost did a double take before you felt the blush ignite across your face.

“Stop.” You whispered, giggling a little. The Irishman checked the others weren’t watching, before he rolled up his sleeves and flexed his muscles theatrically. This made you giggle even more.

“They’ll see!” You protested quietly, trying to subtly gesture towards them. Jack shook his head and laughed a little.

“Scared of getting caught?” He teased, before blowing you a kiss. The blush was only getting fiercer.

“Yes!” You laughed, trying to cover up your face.

“Hey Jack,” Mark suddenly said, causing the both of you to look away from each other hurriedly. “Ready to start?”

“Sure!” He replied.

It turned out they were filming a “whisper challenge” video – which meant that for most of the video, nearly everyone in the room was deaf. You were sat well away from the camera, just trying your hardest not to laugh and ruin the audio in the recording.

Arin was the worst at it by far – nearly every sentence said to him would be scrambled and totally wrong by the end of the chain, which was both hilarious and infuriating. Danny was pretty good, but tended to make things overly sexual, which added to the humour of it all. Jack was alright, but looked fairly distract throughout. More than once during the recording, he looked directly at you and would smile, or raise his eyebrows. You enjoyed the attention, but just hoped Mark wouldn’t notice that whilst he was editing. He was suspicious enough as it was.

Once it was over, Danny and Arin said they had to get back and sort out some Grumps stuff. Both of them gave you a hug before they left, with Danny promising he’d see you again soon. Once they were gone, Mark and Jack left to record a video themselves. They took an awfully long time – maybe they were filming more than one episode of something – but by the time it was over, it had already turned into the evening.

“Hey baby!” You heard Mark yell from inside his study. You froze, looking carefully from your place in front of the TV towards the closed door.

“Mark?” You called back, getting to your feet. You didn’t want to interrupt his audio if that had been meant for something in the video, but not answering a call from him would result in anger. As you walked up to the door, you tried to hear what was going on.

Silence suddenly fell in the room beyond. You could hear gentle, unrecognisable game music playing in there, but neither Mark nor Jack were speaking. You waited for a second, before deciding they probably hadn’t heard you.

“Mark, did you call me?” You half-shouted outside the door. There was a sudden cough from inside the room, and you heard Mark speak again.

“Sorry everyone, I think I’ve got some noisy neighbours. I’ll just leave you with Jack whilst I sort it out.” You heard Mark say. His words filled you with ice. ‘Sorry everyone’? What did you just interrupt?

A second later, Mark came crashing through the door and slammed it behind him. He looked at you, desperation flashing across his face, before he took you by the wrist and roughly led you towards the stairs.

“We’re livestreaming. You just shouted… there are thousands of people watching. Thousands.” Mark hurriedly rambled. Fear struck you to the core. You understood. All the people watching had just heard a random female voice address Mark from the next room. What would they think?

“I didn’t know, I thought you were calling, I’m sorry – ”

“Sorry doesn’t fix your mistake.” Mark cut you off at the top of the stairs. He pulled you harshly towards him and took hold of your shoulders. “In. Into your room. Don’t come out till I let you.” He stuttered. You took in his expression. There was fear there – genuine, real fear. It was clear that this was the first time he’d realised he might be caught. You thought about this as his breathing got heavier.

You could shout again.

What if people heard you?

You could call for help.

No sooner had you thought this, than Mark practically threw you into your room. He leant into the doorway as you scrambled to turn and face him.

“If you scream, you’ll never see the lights of day again.” He warned, growling through gritted teeth. “Do you understand?” The fear had gone. He’d seen the realisation pass across your face, and any hint of panic had been replaced by primal, uncontrollable anger. There was a vein throbbing in his forehead.

He slammed the door in your face, but as you heard him stomp down the stairs only one thing was clear.

The damage, whatever effect it may have, was already done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I still know where I want the story to go, but I'm a little rusty with creative writing because it's been so long, so I apologize if it's a little crappy in parts. I'm trying my hardest to get back into this, because I still love doing it and I have so many plans for this story!


	24. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind you - after interrupting his livestream, Mark heads to your room to punish you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a while, but it's a new years resolution to be better with uploads on this.  
> PS: This chapter is SUPER dark. Darker than the "Ryan chapter", so just be prepared.

You spent a long time sitting still in silence. You were afraid – so afraid – of whatever Mark might do when he came back. The fear you’d seen in his eyes when he’d thrown you into your room was enough to make you regret interrupting their livestream. You sat so still for so long, in fact, that by the time you brought your knees to your chest to curl up into a ball, you could already feel pins and needles start to prick your feet. You barely dared to breathe, let alone move.

After what seemed like an age, the door slowly opened. You held your breath, and released it as you realised it was actually Jack coming in, and not Mark. He stared at you for a second, before glancing behind him and shutting the door.

“Holy shit.” He said, looking down at you.

“How many people were watching?” You sheepishly asked. Jack shook his head.

“I’m not sure, but it was over 10,000.” He replied. You groaned and held your head in your hands.

“Maybe people will just think I’m his friend.” You hoped. When you finally looked back at Jack, you saw he was moving to sit next to you.

“I’m not sure how much you used to go online before you came here, but his fans are gonna assume you’re his girlfriend.” He explained, looking over at you. You nodded. You were worried they might think that.

“Fuck.” You cursed. Jack chuckled.

“Man, they’re gonna wanna know all about you if they think you’re his girlfriend. People are gonna isolate the audio of you interrupting us and put it on tumblr.” He continued to jibe at you, gently elbowing you in the ribs. You ran a worried hand through your hair. You had to think rationally and try to avoid punishment as much as possible.

“So, where is Mark right now? How come you finished so early?” You inquired. Maybe he’d go straight out for a meal with Bob and Wade, and leave you alone for the moment. That was what you wanted, anyway.

“We cut it short because he couldn’t keep his cool after what you did. Right now, he’s downstairs scheduling tomorrow’s video uploads before he goes out.” Jack coolly replied. "I'm sure it'll be okay." He tried to reassure you. You didn't believe him.

You started to form a plan. Maybe if you locked yourself in the bathroom, you’d be able to avoid Mark until he went out – and hopefully he’d get drunk, have a good time, and maybe even forget about the livestream and go straight to sleep when he got home.

It was a terrible plan, and extremely unlikely to work out, but it was all you had. You stood up abruptly, glancing at Jack over your shoulder as you headed towards the door.

“I’m gonna go hide out until he leaves for his meal.” You whispered, opening the door as you gave Jack a final wave in farewell. When you turned back to peek out of the door, you were horrified to see Mark was waiting in the hallway for you.

“Come out of there.” Mark ordered. You froze for a second, his presence having caught you off guard, but he grabbed you by the front of your shirt and pulled you close to him anyway.

“Mark!” You exclaimed. “Mark, look, I – ”

“Shut up.” He replied, shaking you slightly. Eager to avoid angering him, you obliged. “Do you know what you’ve done? Do you?” He demanded. Your mouth hung open. Shock gripped you and the only words that came to mind were either apologies or sassy comments. It was unlikely either would really help now.

After a few seconds of silence, Mark reeled on hand back before slapping you across the right cheek. If he hadn’t grabbed you with his other hand, you would’ve tumbled to the floor in sheer surprise. A small tear formed at the corner of each eye.

“Thousands of people were watching. Tens of thousands.” He continued, before slapping you again on the same cheek. It stung way more than you expected. “Get into my fucking room, bitch.” He commanded, shoving you down the hallway. You heard Jack say something from behind you but Mark only slammed the door in his face.

“I’m so sorry, Mark.” You finally managed to stutter as you reached his bed. You didn’t climb on it – in fact, it was becoming apparent that you really didn’t know what to expect from him right now. He stormed in behind you and grabbed a hold of your left arm.

“Sorry doesn’t change what you did.” He growled, before chucking you on the bed. Things seemed scary before, but this was topping sitting alone in your room by far. “Strip.”

“What?” You asked, out of surprise. In response, Mark grabbed your tee and ripped it over your head for you.

“I didn’t say ask stupid questions, I told you to take your fucking clothes off.” He snarled. As he spoke, he began taking off his trousers. “You’re going to help me relieve a little tension.” You swallowed hard, pausing as you unhooked your bra. You didn’t want to have sex with him – and you especially didn’t want to do that with Jack just a wall away.

“Mark, I don’t want to – ” You began, but Mark cut you off with a laugh.

“I don’t fucking care what you want. This is your fucking punishment and you’re going to take it whether you like it or not.” He retorted, stopping stripping for a moment to go and lock his bedroom door. Sickness started to pit in your stomach.

“Please, Mark, don’t make me – ”

“Turn around.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Take your panties off and get on your knees, facing away from me.”

A stray tear ran down your cheeks as you slowly obeyed. This was going from bad to worse. By now you were stark naked, and facing the wall on your hands and knees. Without warning, your captor grabbed you by the ankles and yanked you backwards, leaving you bent over the bed.

A small silence filled the air, punctuated only by your tiny sobs, before you heard the worst noise you could possibly hear.

Behind you, you heard Mark hawking up saliva.

“Please, not in that hole. Anywhere but my – ” Mark cut off your panicked rambles when he clamped a hand over your mouth. You could feel something warm poking around your behind, before you heard a sigh and you felt him thrust his dick into your ass.

 The pain was blinding. Unimaginable. You screamed loudly, and his hand came off your mouth almost immediately as he used both to grab your tits. Whilst you continued to cry, he started mercilessly pound you over the bed.

“Stop, _please!_ ” You shouted, at the top of your lungs. After a second, you remembered you weren’t alone in the apartment. “ _Help! Help me!_ ”

“Everything’s locked.” Mark grunted, plunging his dick deeper inside you. “No one’s going to get you. No one’s ever going to take you away from me. It doesn't matter if you scream every time I record... you're mine... ” It felt like he was rubbing you raw, every inch of flesh in your behind burning as if your body was on fire. You’d never felt pain like this. His worried rambling was just background noise to the worst feeling of your life. As though he were trying to add insult to injury, you felt him grab a chunk of your hair and pull your head back.

“Stop! _Mark, stop!_ ” You tried to cry again. Tears were running down your face openly. “Help, _Jack help me!_ ” At this point, he was your last hope to be saved from this nightmare. Behind you, you could hear Mark’s breaths start to become heavier and more ragged. His thrusts were speeding up. It was almost like you could already feel the bruises forming from his constant knocking into you.

“Don’t call for him.” Mark growled. “He’s not gonna come in, I locked his door _and_ mine.” You weren’t sure if that was true, but you knew Jack at least had one lock to break through. Still, it was the only hope you had and you were starting to feel faint.

“ _JACK!_ ” You screamed at the top of your lungs. Mark stopped mercilessly pounding you. Without the clatter of his thrusts, you could clearly hear Jack crying your name and bashing the door in the next room.

“I said,” Mark began, leaning in close. “ _Don’t call for him_.” The second he finished talking, Mark slapped your ass hard. You yelped in surprise and pain. As he started slowly thrusting in and out of you again, you heard a huge bang in the next room. You could only hope he’d bashed the door in.

“ _JACK, HELP ME!_ ” You shouted again. What more could Mark do to you, at this point? He was already tearing your ass open.

“Fine, let’s play that way.” Mark snarled. There was a pause where nothing seemed to change, before he sped up his pace ten-fold. The pain was unreal. As if that wasn’t enough, he dragged something sharp down your back. Your eyes rolled into your head. Maybe if you let yourself pass out, the pain would stop. However, the second you went limp Mark slapped you across the face and woke you up again. Your left ear rang from the impact. There were loud knocks on the door. You felt the sharp thing run across your back again. After that, you felt it on your right shoulder and then your left thigh. You hoped it was just long nails. The door was rattling on in its frame now. More slashing sensations.

“It doesn’t matter if you shout, or scream.” Mark began rambling again. “No one will come. You’re mine. You’re _mine,_ and they’re not going to find you. They’re… not – they’re not going to find…” After what felt like an eternity of pain, you felt Mark shudder, tense up, and then relax. The sensation of warm liquid being pumped inside you told you that the ordeal was finally over. No sooner had you thought that, then a huge crash filled the room. Mark finally jumped away from you, and you turned to see that Jack had knocked Mark’s bedroom door off its hinges. He looked exhausted.

“Get away from her.” He panted, stomped over to the pair of you and shoving Mark across the room. The flame-haired man only laughed, breathily.

“I’m already done. You’re too late.” He chuckled, starting to pull his boxers back on. There was blood on his hands. Why was there blood on his hands?

“You’re a fucking bastard, Mark. You’re a fucking piece of shi – ”

Mark cut Jack off by grabbing him by the throat. Even only in underwear, he was far more intimidating than the younger man. Jack tried to protest, to shove him away, but it didn’t do any good. He was backed up into a wall, grabbing at Mark’s hands whilst the other man started squeezing.

“Mark, stop! Don’t hurt him!” You cried, running over. You didn't give a shit that you were still naked - you had to return the favour of protection. He simply turned, kicked you to the ground, and looked back at Jack.

“Don’t disrespect me in my house.” He growled, looking darkly at Jack, who was turning a little purple. He glanced over to you, before staring back at him. “She’s mine, and I can do what I want with her. She needed to learn her lesson.” You stood back up again, ready to defend Jack, but Mark had already let go. He quickly dressed, and stopped by the door on his way out.

“I’m going for a meal out. When I get back, I want you waiting in my bed.” He said, glaring at you before disappearing around the corner. Whilst you listened to him walking down the stairs and leaving the apartment, you fell to your knees with exhaustion. The adrenaline that compelled you to get up and fight for Jack had worn off, and now you felt like you could sleep for a million years. Still leaning against the wall, your Irish friend was still holding his throat and gasping for air.

As if you brain ordered your mouth to fill the silence, you simply burst into a huge crying fit. Huge, gulping sobs wracked through your chest as you wept and wailed. So many tears were tumbling down your cheeks that you just closed your eyes and wept into your hands. After a minute or so, you felt gentle arms wrap around your naked body. You couldn’t help instantly jumping away.

“No!” You cried, looking up. Jack was sat there, looking confused and afraid. In that moment, you realised that your sudden fear was ridiculous, and there was no way you could fear Jack… but you still couldn’t let him touch you. You never wanted anyone to touch you ever again.

“I’m sorry.” Jack slowly said, his arms frozen in mid-air as if he was holding an invisible ghost of you. It made you feel so guilty that you said nothing, and simply started to cry again.

You never wanted anyone to touch you ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next upload will be before the 15th. I promise.  
> As always, I read and love every comment you all leave and I appreciate you dealing with my sudden lack of uploads a few months ago, my goal is to get back into weekly uploads so tell your friends I'm back in the writing game!


	25. Blankets, Hot Chocolate and Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! This is a little shorter than usual and I'm sorry :( At least it's on time!

It took a long time before you moved. After a while, you slowly looked up towards Jack. He’d settled into a cross legged position, and had neatly folded your clothes into a pile that was placed near you. As you made eye contact, he smiled carefully. You didn’t have the energy to say anything back, so you just nodded and tucked back into a ball.

In the darkness of having squeezed-shut eyes, you felt something soft and warm – a blanket – being wrapped around you. The sound of footsteps told you he’d left the room.

Once he was gone, you slowly sat up. Now you were alone, it was easier to go into the same coping mechanism you’d done too many times before. Silently, you slowly pulled the blanket around you and stood up. You didn’t want to wear the clothes you’d been wearing earlier. They felt dirty now. After taking a peek out the (now bare) doorway and deciding the coast was clear, you made your way into your room – which was also now missing a door.

As quickly as you could, you pulled on a large tee and a pair of sweatpants. You didn’t know whose they were, but at this point nothing you had here was truly your own… not even your body. Once you were dressed and clean, you felt slightly better. All you had to do now was try and find some peace until Mark got back.

“Jack?” You called weakly. Your throat felt hoarse from screaming. Downstairs, there was the clanging of activity in the kitchen. You followed the noise and found him pouring hot water into two mugs.

“I – I made you hot chocolate.” Jack stuttered nervously. He carefully pushed one mug across the table towards you and took a seat.

“Thanks.” You smiled, sitting across from him. A pause followed, punctuated by Jack taking a noisy slurp of his drink.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t –” Jack began.

“Don’t worry about it.” You cut him off. “You did your best. Plus, this hot cocoa is really good.” He nodded gratefully. There was a strange, awkward air between you.

“I tried really hard.” He mumbled. Memories flashed in your mind.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to forget it.” You abruptly cut him off. You were incredibly grateful he’d helped you but right now, all you wanted to do was pretend it didn’t happen.

“I would’ve called the police, but…” He trailed off. You suddenly put your cup down and leant across the table. Your heart was pounding, hard.

“Why don’t you?” You breathed. “You could do it right now. You could call them right now.” It felt like your whole body was on high alert. Just like when you’d run from Mark after the cinema, and just like when you’d interrupted his livestream, you felt so close to freedom.

“I can’t.” Jack said, harshly.

“Why _not?_ ” You demanded. Jack shook his head and bit his lip, staring at the ground. “Jack, either call them or _tell me why you can’t.”_

“Well…” Jack quietly said. Something strange had come over him – he was wringing his hands nervously and couldn’t maintain eye contact. “Mark has… something on me. Something I can’t let him tell everyone.”

“I’d support you.” You said, reaching across the table and offering him your hand. He shook his head and stood up.

“No. I can’t. I’ll defend you for as long as I can but I can’t have everyone I know and the whole internet knowing. It would ruin my life and my job. Plus, even if I did ring them, I don’t know what he’d do. You saw what he did today, I can’t be sure he wouldn’t try to hurt both of us if he knew.” Jack firmly said. After his speech, you slumped back into your chair. His hard frown looked impassable and you were way too weak to pursue this right now.

“Look.” He said, his voice much calmer. “I don’t want to argue with you. Do you want to watch a film and we can both relax?”

-

An hour later, Jack had put on Harry Potter and you’d settled on the sofa together. Earlier, you’d been desperate for no one to touch you but now you were tempted to shuffle closer to him, to close the respectful distance he’d put between you.

Experimentally, you shuffled a little closer. He hummed gently, but didn’t say anything. You stared at the screen a little longer, trying to focus on Daniel Radcliffe’s acting. Next to you, the green-haired man rolled his neck before stretching his arms upwards. You leant towards him, and he rested his arm around your shoulders.

The film continued a little longer. You could smell Jack’s warm, comforting scent – it had that same hint that all attractive men seemed to have. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you were replaying memories of the time you cuddled him in bed.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Jack suddenly said. You jumped and turned to look at him.

“It’s okay.” You slowly said. His presence felt protective, rather than threatening. Upon hearing your words, he gently smiled and looked back at the screen. In less than a minute, his hand drifted from your shoulders to your waist. You let your head rest against his chest.

The two of you stayed like that for ages. When the movie started to come towards it’s end, Jack turned to you and stared for a while. Once you turned to look up at him, he leaned a little closer.

“Can I try something?” Jack questioned. Your chest pounded, but you nodded anyway. He sat up, before taking you by the chin. You closed your eyes.

Gently, you felt Jack’s lip press softly against yours.

Once it ended – which was too soon, in your opinion, you opened your eyes to see him smiling softly at you. There was something sparking – something real – whirling around your mind. You almost wanted to do it again, but something else was plaguing you.

“I loved that, but what time is it?” You asked. Jack frowned and checked his phone.

“It’s 9:30.” He responded, his voice unsure. The magic feeling disappeared.

“Mark will be back soon.” You said, standing up. “I’m really sorry, but he wanted me to be waiting for him and –”

“It’s okay.” Jack gently said, taking you by the hands. “You can go, I understand. If I hear anything when he gets back, I’ll come and help you. I promise.” The Irishman reassured you. You wanted to thank him but nervousness had caused your mouth to go dry. Countless awful images of the things Mark might do to you ran through your mind.

As you walked up the stairs, all you could feel was fear. Raw fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and commenting on the last chapter! I read and loved them all :) All of you were super shocked at what happened, and so this chapter I wanted to give you some cute Jackaboy fluff to take the edge off. Thanks for being understanding these past few months and I promise I'm back for real now!


	26. Behaving Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. To any of you that read this whilst I was originally uploading this weekly, seeing this new chapter might be a shock after a literal year of no posting. I kept reading your comments asking me to come back, I read the comments saying you missed me, and now I know I owe you all an explanation.  
> It's not that I specifically gave up on this story - although I told myself that I didn't watch Mark anymore and so I would be bad at writing him (Which is just untrue because the Mark I've written here is so far from the real Mark anyway). In all honesty - I got pretty badly depressed and couldn't bring myself to write anything anymore. It's not an excuse, it's not something I'm looking for sympathy for (as I'm in therapy now and am on the mend), I just thought that you ought to know after all this time.  
> Recently I've had a huge wave of creativity back again and I can feel joy and pleasure doing creative writing again. It's great! It's also made me determined to finish this story.  
> No matter how long it takes, no matter how I feel - this story will get finished.

As you sat on Mark’s bed, thoughts about changing clothes flew through your mind. Would he want you to look nice and attractive when he got back? You wanted him to be happy so that he wouldn’t hurt you again when he returned, but on the other hand wearing something that might make him want to violate you again wasn’t very appealing.

In the end, you just sat on his bed anxiously thinking about it until you heard him come in. The familiar clicking of the lock, door creak, and thuds on the stairs warned you that you only had a few more seconds of solitude before you were going to be interrupted – and then god knows what. You hoped he’d gotten all his anger out earlier, but unfortunately that wasn’t very realistic.

“Baby girl.” Mark ominously called as he stepped through the door-frame. He carefully avoided the discarded door that lay on the floor next to the bed, but didn’t look at it. You scanned every inflection of his voice to try and predict how he was feeling, but came up blank.

“Hey.” You awkwardly responded. He slowly walked up to the bed, before taking off his jacket, shirt and pants. You braced yourself for another round of pain.

“What did you do whilst I was gone?” He asked, calmly. If anything, his lack of emotion was scarier than if he’d sounded annoyed. You thought about Jack, and the kiss, before deciding that telling him the truth might just trigger some sort of attack.

“Just watched a movie… by myself.” You answered. For once, Mark didn’t seem to over-analyse what you’d said and simply nodded. Why wasn’t he still angry? “How was your dinner?”

“It was great!” Mark replied, somewhat cheerfully. He climbed into bed beside you, before pulling you backwards. You complied with his touch, even though it stung for some reason, and laid on your back next to him.

There was a long pause. For a while, you weren’t sure whether or not Mark was going to go to sleep and simply stop the conversation there. Part of you hoped that he would just nod off, but at the same time this silence was only fueling the fierce nervousness that burned away in your stomach. Should you say something, or ask him about his seemingly calm mood?

“About earlier…” Mark began. You swallowed, hard. Clearly you weren’t going to have to decide whether or not to talk to him. “I’m sure you learnt this, but from now on – _never_ talk whilst I’m in the recording room, just in case I’m live-streaming.” You nodded, even though it was pitch black.

“Yes.” You obediently affirmed, whilst flashbacks of your ordeal flew through your head. “ _Never_.”

“That’s my baby girl.” Your captor cooed, using his strong arms to pull you closer to him in the bed. You didn’t react, simply letting him do as he pleased. “Turns out, people didn’t really hear you anyway. Isn’t that funny? I just got upset over such a small problem.”

Something curled up inside you and died. Firstly, no one had really heard you and so no one would really be looking for you, but worse – Mark was playing off what he’d done as him ‘getting upset’. If violently beating and raping someone in the asshole was ‘getting upset’, then who knows what he’d count as a real break down. In order to find any way to stop talking to him, you faked a yawn.

“I’m tired.” You breathed, trying as hard as possible to make it sound sleepy. The man holding you responded by cuddling you just that little bit tighter.

“Okay, baby. Good night.” He paused to kiss the top of your head. “I love you.”

You stopped for a second, thinking of all the pain and all the fear this man had caused you, before sighing gently.

“I love you too.”

-

You woke to the smell of toast. Opening your eyes, part of you considering checking yourself for signs of a stroke before you realised that the smell was coming from across the room – where Mark was holding a tray.

“Good morning baby!” He smiled, sitting on the end of the bed and pushing the tray towards you. “I made you breakfast!”

“Thank you.” You slowly replied, pulling a plate of toast and scrambled eggs towards you. Usually, you’d just have a small bowl of cereal, but you were still far too scared to protest when he was trying to be nice.

“I love you.” Mark quietly said, staring at you intensely. You nodded blankly at him.

“I love you too.” You obediently replied. At your words, he beamed. He smiled so wide, in fact, that you were pretty sure you could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Instead of addressing it, you just tried to concentrate on eating. Silence filled the room as Mark continued to grin at you, and you desperately tried to pretend it wasn’t happening.

“You guys in here?” You suddenly heard Jack call. Something in Mark’s face changed and he strode over to swing the door open – but stopped quickly after he seemed to realise that there wasn’t a door to open. In the empty doorway was one sheepish looking Irishman.

“Ready to go?” Mark asked. The green-haired man nodded, before looking over at you. Something soft rested behind his eyes.

“Good morning.” He said. You nodded briefly in response, scared that Mark would read further into his expression. As you ate more toast than you’d ever wanted to in your life, the awkward situation drew to a close.

“Right!” Mark grinned, clapping his hands together. He looked towards you. “I’m taking Jack to see LA today baby girl, so unfortunately you’re going to have to entertain yourself all day long. Will you be okay?”

“Yes.” You stiffly replied, feeling slightly upset that you wouldn’t get any alone time with Jack today. Although on the other hand, you wouldn’t have to spend any time with Mark. “I have that nice laptop you bought me, after all.”

“Yes!” He exclaimed, somehow looking even happier than before. “Don’t worry though, you won’t be alone all night too – I’m having the guys over for a poker night! Remember I got you that maid’s costume?” His words triggered memories of first seeing Jack over skype, and how differently he had acted back then. Instead of the hungry gaze you’d received so many times by now, when you looked over Jack was stifling a laugh.

“Showing off your assets tonight then, darlin’?” Jack chuckled. You tried to ignore him, so that you could smile politely at Mark.

“I’ll find it in my wardrobe.” You assured him. Overall, you were pretty sure you’d done a decent job this morning. Compared to yesterday, he looked like he was walking on the clouds.

“Great. We’re going to get going then!” Mark almost went to turn for the door but caught sight of Jack and turned back to you. “I love you, baby girl.”

A lump formed in your throat. Saying it alone to please Mark was one thing, but having to say it in front of Jack was completely different. You couldn’t help but be acutely aware that if you said it right now, you were betraying both men at the same time, but in separate ways.

In the end, your fear of Mark overcame any other feeling.

“I love you too.” You softly said, looking at the empty plate in your lap. You glanced up at Jack, but he’d already left. By the time the sickly feeling in your stomach disappeared you were already alone.

Once the overwhelming pressure of Mark’s presence was gone, it was finally time to relax. Worrying about the night to come felt a little pointless when it was so far away. The first thing you really wanted to do was wash, so you jumped into Mark’s ensuite shower.

“Fuck!” You cried, as water splashed off your back and stung intensely. Why did that hurt so much? Thinking back to what had happened, you realised you’d been feeling slashing sensations amongst all the other pain but hadn’t checked to see what had happened yet.

“Fuck…” You repeated, as you looked into the mirror. There, on your back, was a series of long cuts spanning from your shoulders to your ass. They weren’t very deep, so mustn’t have bled very much, but it still hurt to have hot water running onto them. In the end, you washed your hair and body as best you could whilst avoiding the stinging pain of catching the cuts under the water.

In the long term, you didn’t know how you were going to hide such long cuts like that under the revealing clothing Mark insisted on buying, but much like the poker night – the worries could wait for a few hours. It had been such a long time that you’d had any time to yourself that just knowing that no one was around to hurt you was exciting. Not wanting to waste this time watching TV, you went back to your room to grab your laptop.

Here, the damage in the doorway was far more obvious. Instead of having the door blown cleanly off its hinges, there was still shards of wood swinging on loose pieces of metal. All over the carpet lay chunks of wood and chippings. Jack had absolutely destroyed this door.

Picking your way through the scatters of wood on the floor, you finally saw your laptop resting on the desk in the corner. Realising the room still smelt faintly of Jack, you settled on the bed to do some browsing. Almost as soon as you opened ‘chat’, you received a message.

**Danny Sexbang – 11:03**

**Hey kitten. How are you doing?**

Part of you leapt. Something about hearing from Danny was always comforting.

_BabyG – 11:03_

_Hey dan, I’ve actually got the day to myself today so pretty good. What about you?_

**Danny Sexbang – 11:04**

**That’s good – but don’t forget we’ll be over later for the poker!**

A grin spread across your face. This was just getting better and better.

_BabyG – 11:04_

_You’re coming to that?? Perfect! Mark never tells me who’s coming over, just that people are. It’ll be nice to know you’ll be there._

**Danny Sexbang – 11:05**

**Yeah, me and Arin are both coming, along with Brian and Ross. From what Mark said, it’s going to be a big night!**

Part of your joy died a little. Whilst it was going to be great seeing Danny, you’d learnt by now that anything that mark called ‘a big night’ was just trouble waiting to happen – and you still had to wear that skimpy maid’s outfit.

You took a deep breath and thought about it for a second. In the end, you decided that amongst the many times you had to fake smiles and lie about being okay, you just wanted to tell the truth for once.

_BabyG – 11:07_

_Honestly, I was trying not to worry about it but it’s getting harder and harder to not freak out._

**Danny Sexbang – 11:07**

**Why are you worrying?**

_BabyG – 11:08_

_Because something always happens._

**Danny Sexbang – 11:08**

**Well, what if something good happens this time?**

You leaned backwards, blowing out a long breath. Danny was caring and sweet, but he really didn’t get it and you were too worked up now to try and explain.

_BabyG – 11:10_

_Yeah, maybe it will. Gotta go though, sorry. See you later!_

You didn’t wait for a returned goodbye message before you simply closed the laptop and stood up. This room suddenly felt confining and suffocating, so you moved downstairs to sit on the sofa.

“Well…” You began, looking at the assortment of consoles sat in Mark’s TV cabinet. “I guess I’ll have to learn to play these at some point.” Picking up an xbox controller, you picked out a game called 'Skyrim' and loaded it up. At first, you weren’t that great, but it didn’t take long for you to get sucked into the magical fantasy land that was being presented in front of you.

Before you realised, it was growing dark. Mark hadn’t actually specified what time you’d have to be ready by, but it was probably wiser to be ready early than be late, which would upset Mark. Tonight, you had to be on your best behaviour in order to please him. You couldn’t keep going through pain and fear over and over again.

You did your best to apply makeup to cover your now-healing black eye, but there were so many bruises and cuts on your body that the outfit simply didn’t cover. All down your arms, you had dark handprint bruises, as well as green and black ones running down your legs. The cuts on your wrists were healing but till red, and the cuts down your back angrily peeked out of the top of the maid’s costume. At the end of the day, maybe having Mark’s friends see you so injured would let them know that something was wrong.

Whilst you were trying to fix your hair to hide the cuts, you heard the door opening downstairs. Mark and Jack’s voices floated up to you, as they laughed and joked around about something. It was impressive that after everything that had happened so far, they could still find a way to get along.

“Baby! Come down here!” You heard Mark eagerly call. Mustering your best fake smile, you made your way to the top of the staircase. At the bottom, your captor whistled approvingly. “You look great!”

“Thanks!” You tried to cheerfully chirp back. Mark beckoned you to come closer, and as you obliged Jack came around the corner, shooting you an approving glance.

“Are you wearing panties, baby?” Mark asked, lifting up the costume so he could look at the black, lacy thong you’d chosen out. You dearly hoped he wasn’t about to say what you were sure he was going to say.

“I am, but that’s not a problem right?” You asked tentatively. Mark frowned.

“I’m going to need you to take them off, baby.” He commanded, gently. Not wanting to anger him, you let him slowly pull the thong from your body and throw it to the floor. After it was off, he looked satisfied.

“Perfect.” He smiled, lustily. “Everyone’s just going to eat you right up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for making some of you wait a whole year for this upload. In a way, setting chapter upload deadlines for myself and watching the numbers on this work grow exponentially put stress on me to write it better and do well - but in the end, I started this because I just love writing.  
> Thanks to everyone who was persistent and kept asking for more of this story because honestly?  
> Your questions and inquiries and wishes for more worked. Here's to more Never A Hero - until it's finished this time.


	27. Shots, shots, shots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I made you wait a long time and so here is a longer chapter. I'm thinking of making a schedule so I can keep to this story properly, but I'll let you know if I do. Enjoy!

“I hate seeing you so beaten up.” Jack sadly remarked, as Mark disappeared into the kitchen to set up the table. You sighed, looking down at yourself.

“There’s nothing I could do to properly cover the bruises, sorry.” You answered, looking up into his eyes. He shook his head and rested a hand on your shoulder. You leant in close, trying to gain a sense of comfort from his smell.

“There’s no need to apologise to me. I should be apologising for not looking after you properly.” He assured you, rubbing a hand up and down your arm. It hurt, a little.

“I don’t… can we talk about something else?” You asked, stepping away. Jack looked a little pensive for a moment, before nodding. He followed as you made your way to the sofa and sank into it.

“You’re right, tonight should be fun. Are you looking forward to it?” Jack asked, looking over towards the kitchen. In truth, there was a mixture of feelings brewing inside you, but for the sake of the evening it was probably best not to air the bad ones.

“Well last time Mark had a party I had a very good night’s sleep, so I’m pretty excited.” You winked. He grinned back silently. A moment’s calm fell where neither of you spoke and you just allowed yourself to drink in the memories of Jack’s cuddles. It was a warm feeling.

“Yeah well, last time we were doing shots. You feeling up to that?” Jack playfully asked, giving you a little jab in the ribs. You laughed, allowing yourself to be scooped up in his optimistic mood.

“Hell yeah I’m up for that.” You nodded, grinning. “As long as we don’t end up on the floor this time!”

“Hey!” Jack protested, giving you a little shove. “That was totally your fault!” He cried indignantly. You were going to respond, but a noise cut you off. Someone was at the door.

 “Hey!” You heard Mark cry as a whole bunch of Grumps flooded the hallway. You walked over, hoping to look out of the door or spot where Mark put the key, but both were obscured from your vision by Danny striding up to you.

“Hey kitten.” He cooed, ruffling your hair. You smiled at him impatiently, trying to peep around him to spot Mark hiding the keys, but he was already leading the others into the living room.

“Hey Danny.” You sighed, leaning against a wall. You realised he took a brief glance up and down your outfit and only then did you remember what you were wearing. “Yeah, the outfit was Mark’s idea… he wanted me to serve you guys drinks tonight.”

“Do you not like it?” Danny asked, softly. You thought about it, and realised something terrible.

“I think I’m actually sort of used to wearing this kind of thing by now.” You admitted, tugging at the hem of your skirt. “I actually forgot I was wearing it until you noticed it.” Danny put an arm around your waist and started leading you to the living room as you spoke.

“Well, for the record, I think it looks gorgeous.” He whispered in your ear. Something hot churned inside you, but you tried to ignore it. Once you were in the room, there was a brief pause. Several pairs turn to look at you, and then to look at your body.

You didn’t punctuate the silence. Part of you wanted to address the fact that the staring was making you uncomfortable, but last time you were ‘rude’ to any of Mark’s friends it had ended horribly. Instead, you tried to fake an inspection of your nails whilst you waited for them to start talking again. When someone did finally pipe up, it was Jack.

“Come sit!” He cheerfully offered, tapping the space next to him on the sofa. You smiled, gratefully. “We’re doing shots, you want one?”

“Yeah, pour me a couple.” You requested, gearing yourself up for the awful taste. The Irishman raised his eyebrows, but poured you two shots of vodka anyway. As you poured the burning liquid down your throat, you caught sight of Arin across the room, looking at you. You stopped, holding the second shot in the air in a ‘cheers’ motion, before taking it down.

“Baby!” You suddenly heard Mark call from behind you. His footsteps drew closer and a pair of hands rested on your shoulders. “Go steady, we still need you to serve us, remember?” You turned around to smile at him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.” You tried to assure him. If anything, being a little drunk would make you less tense. However, Mark didn’t seem satisfied by this, and pulled you gently to your feet.

“Do you need some water?” He gently asked, tucking your hair behind your ear. His voice was so gooey that it was making you feel a little sick. Behind him, Jack rolled his eyes and sighed quietly. All you could do was grin and shake your head.

“Come on baby, help me in the kitchen.” He requested, softly. You didn’t look at Jack as you obediently followed him into the other room. Once you were inside, he shut the door firmly. Your stomach twisted as he slowly turned to face you.

“What would you like me to do?” You asked nervously, glancing around the room. Instead of replying, your captor strode quickly towards you and planted a soft, gentle kiss of your lips. The muscles that he touched tensed up as he brushed his hands over your body, before they relaxed again. Anything was better than being beaten by him.

“I love you so much.” He whispered softly in your ear, his voice deep and silky smooth. It reminded you of the first day you’d met him – when you’d been so attracted and hopeful. How different this situation was. He kissed you again, deeply, and you just let him. In a split second, several different kisses flew through your mind – the pleasant one from Jack, the awkward one from Arin, and the scary ones from Mark and Ryan.

You pulled away slightly to look Mark in the eyes. He’d been clearly different this past day or so, but you weren’t sure what had changed. Maybe, finally, he’d gained some sense of reality? Was it crazy to think that he might not be so crazy now?

Was there goodness behind his eyes?

Surprisingly, he sighed and pushed you away gently. Before you could try to read his expression, or ask him what was wrong, he simply grabbed a crate of beers and left the room. Instinctively, you reached up and wiped your mouth. Somewhere, in the back of your mind, it felt almost like you might be able to wipe the kiss away too. Jack’s face rattled through your mind as you guiltily considered how Mark had made you behave in front of him.

“Hey now!” Someone called from the next room. After listening for a few seconds, it was nice to know they were having a good time. Laughter and loud calls rang through the walls of the kitchen. In all that was going on in your life right now, this strange, removed feeling of loneliness wasn’t all that familiar.

“Oh, Mark…” You sighed, thinking about the man responsible for everything you were going through. As if they served only as a bitter reminder of your mistakes, stinging from the cuts on your back drew your attention back to your outfit. The zip was rubbing against your wounds painfully. You wouldn’t be able to keep this dress on all night.

As you walked into the next room, you were surprised to see they’d started playing some card games already. It didn’t look like they were playing poker, but as long as everyone was having fun and all Mark’s friends were too pre-occupied to pay attention to you, your night would go smoothly. The second you were close enough to touch, Mark pulled you into his lap. Jack didn’t look at you.

“Hey, I actually think I’d rather sit on the sofa.” You whispered in Mark’s ear. Having to act affectionate was hard enough, never mind having to do it in front of Jack. In response, Mark curled his arms around you and gripped you tighter.

“No, you want to sit on my lap.” Mark growled back. His hand curled around your thigh and gripped an already-purple bruise. Tears formed in your eyes as you tried not to react to the pain. No amount of wriggling or shuffling could subtly get you away from Mark – and causing a scene was not an option.

“You’re hurting me.” You tried to whisper back. The second the words left your mouth, you saw Jack’s head snap towards you. You held desperate eye-contact with him briefly, before Mark cupped your chin and turned your head, forcing you to look into his eyes. Something in them was pleading.

“You’re hurting me, Mark.” You repeated, as quietly as you could. It came to Mark’s turn in the card game, and everyone turned to look at the pair of you. He froze for a second, before pushing you onto your feet and slapping a card on the table.

“Go grab my spirits and shot glasses.” He ordered you, not looking away from the game. You scurried away, grateful for the opportunity to leave. As you walked into the kitchen, a single tear fell down your cheek. The bruise he’d squeezed was throbbing.

Maybe he was still crazy after all.

-

You thoroughly searched Mark’s kitchen for every single spirit and every single shot glass you could find. The longer you could remain in here, away from Mark, the calmer you felt. Eventually, however, you knew that he’d be waiting, and you’d have to start taking these through.

On your first trip, no one looked at you. On the second, however, you realised that Bob and Wade had arrived without you even realising and they cheerfully greeted you whilst you walked up to the table. You smiled and offered them a shot wordlessly by shaking the bottle of whisky you were holding, but Mark noticed and cut off your silent conversation.

“Hey baby, if you’re going to give Bob and Wade a shot, give everyone one!” Mark instructed, waving a hand around the table. Still not wanting to interrupt their game, you simply nodded at him and got to work.

You went to Bob and Wade first – not only because you’d already offered them one, but also because it meant you’d be able to go around the table and come to Mark last. You gave them a shot of whiskey each, which Wade immediately drank and Bob didn’t, before moving along the table to Arin.

“Hey.” You whispered to him, over his shoulder. He turned around to you and awkwardly smiled. He seemed to take your outfit in again, a wave of an unreadable expression passing over his face.

“Nice dress.” He whispered back. You only smiled before pouring him a shot. He pulled it towards him, but didn’t drink it straight away, too busy looking at his hand. He actually had an ace and a king in his hand, so you presumed he was going to win.

“Hope it goes well!” You smiled, before grabbing the bottle and moving on. Brian and Ross were next on the table, and both nodded at you slightly before returning to their hands. After a short pause, Ross put a card down on the table and everyone groaned so loudly that you almost spilt Brian’s shot.

“Thank you.” Brian said aside to you, flashing you a short smile. “Are you going to join the game?” He asked. You smiled and shrugged. In truth, it did look like they were having fun, but it wasn’t going to be your decision.

“Maybe!” You grinned. “Gotta make sure you’re all topped up first.” You replied, watching Brian take his shot carefully. Once he was finished, you poured him another and filled Ross’ shot glass too.

“Don’t make them too mad, okay?” You laughed, handing the shot to Ross as you passed him. He grinned at you smugly, clearly pleased with how he was doing so far. You glanced over at Mark’s infuriated face and stifled a chuckle.

“Hey kitten. Pour me an extra?” A soft voice called you, and you turned to see Danny smiling at you. You couldn’t help but grin back. As you stepped over to him, he gently put an arm around your waist, and you leant into it.

“Here.” You offered, pouring him a full shot. He grinned and drank the whole thing. Silently, you poured another and he did the same. You couldn’t help laughing at his face, as it screwed up due to the burning liquid. He squeezed you a little and chuckled.

“I’d like to see you take one without frowning!” He retorted, holding the empty glass out to you. You rolled your eyes confidently and poured yourself a large shot.

The second you started drinking it, you realised you’d made an overconfident mistake. Not only was it a surprisingly large amount of liquid, but it was fiery and disgusting. As you struggled to swallow the mouthful in one go, you could hear Danny laughing at your wrinkled, frowning face. By the time you looked back at him, it was clear you looked like an idiot.

“Shut up!” You protested, folding your arms. He straightened his face for a second, looking at you seriously, before creasing up and laughing again. All you could do was rolled you eyes and move on to Jack.

“Hey.” You whispered warmly to him. He smiled at you, before holding his cards out for you to see.

“You think I’m gonna win?” He asked, before taking the whiskey bottle from you. You thought about Arin’s hand and how well Ross was doing, before shrugging. You gave him your final shot glass and he poured himself a generous helping of whiskey before giving you back the bottle.

“Have fun.” You smiled, before moving on. He shot you a glance that looked like he wanted you to stay, but Mark was right next to him and Jack wasn’t as ballsy as Danny. By the time you reached Mark, he was already staring at you.

“Thanks, baby.” He grinned as you walked up to him. You swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

“Sorry, I just ran out of glasses, I’ll just grab you another from the kitchen.” You mumbled, looking at your feet. Luckily, Mark didn’t seem annoyed, and smacked your ass as you walked away.

You returned with a glass to hear Mark greeting someone else. A familiar voice rang out from the hallway and you nearly dropped your shot glass. All you could do was watch, frozen, as Mark re-entered the room, followed by someone. You strained to lean around him to see if it really was who you thought it was, but surely it couldn’t be, there’s no way he’d invite –

“Hey.” Matt said, waving an awkward hand. The room greeted him cheerfully, but you still couldn’t bring yourself to move. Was _he_ here? You were gripping the whiskey bottle so hard part of your brain was worried it might shatter. A few tense seconds passed, and it became clear that Matt was alone. The relief washed over you so hard that your legs turned to jelly.

“Hello.” You breathed, leaning onto the armchair Mark had abandoned. The rest of the guys got up, leaving their game, and started moving through to the kitchen. Jack touched your arm and shot you an affection look before they all disappeared into the room beyond.

“Let the game begin!” You heard Mark cry from the next room. You turned, slightly, hearing some cheering and the clattering of glass in response. There was a pause before Mark spoke again and your blood turned cold.

“For my first bet, I’ll be putting in three chips and offering a night with my little princess to the winner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments give me life, they're so great! Sorry I can't always get around to responding to them all straight away but I do read every single one!  
> By the way, are you hungry for more? I'll be uploading another chapter of the Behind The Scenes tonight too!


End file.
